Cielo escarchado
by Ethavisell
Summary: La ciudad de Sapporo en la prefectura de Hokkaidō es un lugar conocido por sus cervezas, bellos paisajes de hielo durante el invierno y más aún por los festivales de Bon Odori. Tan conocidos por su colorida belleza, aún más hermosas son sus cordilleras al norte, donde el frío y la nieve son secos durante los inviernos, pero mágicos y perfectos para los deportes como el esquí.
1. Capítulo 1: Wonderlust

**Advertencias: **+18 Lenguaje inapropiado

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Mitsurou Kubo**. Esto es un fanfic basado en la serie de **MAPPA** y **Sayo Yamamoto**, solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Wonderlust**

* * *

Un día en dicha ciudad un japonés de 24 años experto en medicina tradicional cae presa del sensual Daddyesquí ruso de 40 años, quien llega como un peculiar cliente al reconocido centro de atención para el bienestar espiritual y mental con el fin de curar una difícil lesión que sufrió hace dos años y es allí donde ambos caerán poco a poco presas de un nuevo sentimiento.

* * *

**Sapporo, prefectura de Hokkaido. Presente.**

Mientras un tailandés se desvivía comprando verduras en una localidad de Sapporo para hacer la cena, su amigo el japonés se estaba volviendo loco al tener tanto trabajo y ser abandonado por éste.

—¡Phichit! ¿Dónde pusiste las toallas? No podemos tener este jodido desorden, mi padre me va a matar cuando vuelva —nervioso, Yuuri comenzó a arreglar todo a la velocidad de la luz—. ¡Si quieres trabajar conmigo tienes que hacer las cosas bien! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Phichit!

El grito se escuchó desde afuera, justo cuando el pobre chico iba llegando con las compras.

—_¡Gomén-nasái Yuuri!_ —Se disculpó torpemente—. Había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y tuve que dejar todo así, para esta época no hay muchos clientes.

—Phichit —se acomodó los lentes algo enojado—. Igual, antes de hacer todo eso debes dejar las cosas bien limpias, pero agradezco que vinieras. Mi hermana está en China y no regresa hasta enero, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Lo sé, se fue a capacitar y traer nuevos remedios para ayudar a tus padres —dijo el tailandés calmado, ayudando a Yuuri a arreglar todo antes de la cena—. Por cierto, Yuuri. ¿Ya te enteraste de la noticia?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri terminó de acomodar las estanterías y se detuvo para escuchar a su amigo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No ha pasado nada malo —aseguró su amigo parándose frente a él y poniendo las manos sobre ambos hombros del chico—. Amigo ¡Alégrate! ¡Viktor Nikiforov viene a esta ciudad y se quedará en algún hotel cercano! Es el papito del esquí ruso, Yuuri tenemos que aprovechar.

—No me jodas... —Yuuri bufó con una «risita» traviesa intentando no cabrearse con su amigo por evadir el trabajo—. ¡Concéntrate en el trabajo! Pensé que era algo serio.

—¿Crees que recibir a Viktor en este lugar no es algo serio? ¡Claro que lo es amigo! Porque el hombre está nadando en billetes verdes y hay que tratarlo como un rey, y yo daría lo que fuera por dejar de ser pobre, así le entregue mi cuerpo a un daddy de ese tipo.

Eso molestó al japonés porque no estaba acostumbrado a esas charlas tan calientes de Phichit. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo? Últimamente estaba más desatado que nunca.

—¡Argh! -gruñó Yuuri—. Por Zeus, deja pensar en dinero y esas tonterías, haces que la buena vibra y energía de esta casa baje y me das más trabajo. ¿Por qué hablas tanto de él? Tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, es más... no sé quien sea, pero dejando el tema debo preparar todo para la llegada de clientes y dejar todo bien surtido así que bajaré a los almacenes.

—Lo hago por ti, amigo —unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de los ojos de Phichit—, porque quiero que conozcas los placeres de un hombre como él con semejantes atributos, y que esa medida que tiene entre las piernas te la entierre como la cabeza de un avestruz en el hueco de... la tierra antes de morir.

Y esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Yuuri terminara de arreglar todo y lo ignorara el resto de la tarde, incluso de los días venideros, donde ambos entre discusiones y demás, por fin terminaron de poner orden en la casa para la llegada de los visitantes en esas fechas.

Fechas que habían llegado cantando en Suiza mientras ellos discutían por trivialidades.

—Conque Sapporo —murmuró el rubio con una enorme sonrisa—. Es un buen lugar para terminar una carrera y empezar algo diferente. Aunque esto no parece ser lo tuyo, digo, lo de querer quedarte quieto en un solo lugar.

—Siempre he pensado que Japón es un buen sitio para quedarse toda la vida, aunque no parezca ser lo mío —animado tomó un sorbo de vino y siguió mirando su laptop—. Es perfecto para retirarme un tiempo sin dejar de hacer lo que tanto amo y lo sabes.

Y Suiza también es un lugar hermoso, hospitalario y amistoso, rodeado de montañas y una buena temperatura invernal. Un lugar que no todos pueden conocer, a no ser que vayan y lo visiten, por supuesto. Ese placer de vivir en un lugar tan confortable desde hace años, pero a la vez tener un irresistible deseo de explorar cada parte del mundo se llama «_Wanderlust_».

Viktor Nikiforov no se escapaba de ser ese tipo de hombre, es más, el hecho de querer ser el único hombre en el mundo del esquí, lo incluía de forma automática en las revistas de los pocos «_Daddy_» más cotizados del mundo junto a Chris y Alan, haciendo el hecho un problema para él, dado que algunos bebés de azúcar intensos creían que el ruso quería jugar ese juego, y que estaban equivocados.

—Viktor, ahora que lo pienso —Chris dejó de mirar el celular y se centró en su amigo, quien estaba escribiendo su laptop—. ¿Has al menos pensado en el amor alguna vez? Digo, porque tener sexo es sano y tú...

—No sigas... —pidió el ruso con una sonrisa amable—. Ya sé por dónde vienes, ¿crees que soy virgen a los 40? No intentes burlarte de mí, aunque pudiera ser posible, tuve al menos dos parejas en toda mi vida y no duramos ni los dos meses, luego de eso no quiero saber nada más y precisamente porque no me interesa saber sobre historias de amor.

—Pero, hay una leyenda que dice que a la tercera es la vencida, Viktor, me preocupo por ti, tú sabes que algún día tendrás que aceptar que te perdiste en el mundo cotidiano y no le diste oportunidad al amor de nuevo —atacó el suizo.

—Pero querido amigo, ahora mismo tengo 40 años y estoy feliz así —contraatacó el ruso—, y por eso creo que la gente es capaz de entender que a veces no todos estamos hechos para amar a alguien, o cuidar de alguien más, o peor, tener hijos y demás asuntos cotidianos de la vida, oh... vamos, no ahora, ¿no vamos a discutir cosas existenciales?, ¿o sí?

Chris se dio por vencido con él y dejó caer los hombros luego de alzarlos en señal de resignación para que Viktor creyera que poco le importaba su salud sexual, perdón... mental.

Sin embargo, ese gesto por parte de Chris solo es un sinónimo de «peligro». Claro, pero como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ese viaje a Sapporo podría ser bien aprovechado por un astuto Giacometti quien tenía planes de no darse por vencido del todo.

A pesar de que los medios lo pintan como el objetivo de muchos, el mundo siempre supo que Viktor nunca tuvo deseos de tener hijos, ni amantes, ni esposa, ni nada. Se dedicó a su carrera de catador de vinos y competidor, aparte de administrar los hoteles de su padre en diversas partes del mundo.

Aunque en un momento de su vida, su padre quería obligarlo a casarse, esto nunca sucedió porque murieron antes de tiempo. Viktor ni siquiera se reveló para ser libre porque la vida no le pudo sonreír más, pero él quería ser libre de obligaciones en todos los sentidos que eso significaba en su pequeño mundo de competiciones de esquí y los negocios personales.

—¡Oh, la la! —Pronunció en un perfecto francés—, mira, tengo algo para ti, Vitenka. Hoteles _Wahlander_ —murmuró como cantado por los dioses-. Es de mi primo Alan y está ubicado en Sapporo, estilo tradicional japonés e inglés, es un lugar confortable y está al lado de un centro de Feng Shui y medicina tradicional, que, según las buenas lenguas de amigos de mi primo, es una casa de médicos que estudiaron en China y son muy buenos. Además, te pueden ayudar con tu lesión...

Aquel hombre de cabellos plateados se acarició la barba, pensativo, dejó el vino y la laptop de lado observando el lucido rostro de Chris; estudió su perfil y no pudo saber a ciencia cierta si había algo detrás de esa calma y preocupación, no esperaba otra cosa, pero sabía que debía andarse con cuidado puesto que Chris siempre salía con alguna sorpresa.

—Bueno, podría saber ¿Quiénes son? Deben ofrecer buenas cosas por lo visto —Viktor no era tonto.

—Creo que son la familia Katsuki —dijo el rubio poniéndose sus lentes y leyendo de forma seria—. Llevan años en esto y además puedes irte a esquiar en la época. Si sufres alguna lesión ellos te pueden tratar porque están allí mismo al lado, mira, no he ido, pero ten por seguro que cuando llegue necesitaré mucha relajación mental contigo.

Viktor suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás intentando buscar algo, entonces vio el retrato de sus difuntos padres en el escritorio y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Saldremos ya, espero no arrepentirme de esto —Viktor tenía sus maletas y pasaporte listos.

—¡Ese es mi amigo! —Y claro que no iba a celebrar luego de la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Viktor—. Por cierto, Viktor, tú necesitas atención médica de verdad, las terapias y ejercicios que mantienen duro ese cuerpo tuyo no le hacen juicio a tu pierna, que cada vez te veo más cojo y eso es malo amigo. No quiero verte usando un bastón. ¡Eres joven! Apenas tienes 40 años.

—Ya cierra la boca, Chris. —Salió por la puerta seguido por el suizo.

Ambos hombres salieron ese día de las respectivas tierras suizas en el primer vuelo que reservaron. De modo que se encaminaron al lugar que el mismo Viktor había elegido para pasar unos largos meses de vacaciones —_quizá hasta el año entero_— y aunque todo podía pasar en un año nada estaba asegurado para el ruso, quien estaba empezando a cerrarse más ante las posibilidades de volver a competir en su deporte favorito.

Su pierna dolía más y su cuerpo le reclamaba un poco menos de acción, su cuerpo quería piedad. Aunque ya había viajado al ruso, le gustaba un estilo de vida activo. No del todo seguro acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, Chris estaba logrando confundir sus pensamientos cada vez más y eso le molestaba, y fue por eso que por un momento un pensamiento fugaz surcó la mente del platinado: «_si hubiese tenido a alguien consigo, le hubiese gustado que esta persona lo acompañara en todos sus viajes_».

Y así de corto fue el viaje, casi veinte horas, y dos días después, los locos amigos llegaron a Sapporo a hacer de las suyas, sobre todo Chris, que tenía cierta fijación por los morenos asiáticos de piel canela.

—El vuelo agitado estuvo —replicó un Chris en modo «maestro yoda» en la guerra de las galaxias, intentando animar a su amigo—, _pero tú mejorar puedes_.

Viktor sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando algunas personas, incluida una mujer asiática muy insistente, lo miraron raro, sobre todo a Chris, quien hablaba como todo un padawan.

Sin embargo, al notar la sonrisa de esa mujer intensa encima de la suya junto con la de otros personajes cercanos a él, ya saben, ese tipo de sonrisas coquetas y lanzadas que tanto le molestaban a Viktor, el platinado prefirió seguir la estupidez a Chris para escapar de esas miradas que se lo querían comer vivo.

—Mira que ni un emparedado hacerme puedes —Viktor bromeó con su sonrisa de corazón madura—. La verdad dura es... y más dura que la que tengo entre las piernas es.

—¡Jajaja! Contigo y el dinero de Suiza en tus pantalones pillado me han —Chris le guiñó el ojo porque no iba a perder la guerra contra él—. Así que aceptar que malo eres y siempre serás...

A pesar de ser guapos y buenos actores, las personas alrededor empezaron a tomar de mal gusto aquella plática entre ambos hombres porque parecía otra cosa más, aunque a otros les pareció chistoso. Claro, a algunas damas no le hizo gracia alguna, resignadas a ser ignoradas, ellas cambiaron su vista a otro lado, sobre todo la filipina que había estado tirando miradas sexys a Viktor desde que entró por la puerta, y que al verse frustrada descargó su enojo contra uno que otro en su camino, sobre todo con uno que iba entrando por la puerta a dejar un encargo.

La chica lo golpeó de forma brusca.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil —regañó sin ningún reparo.

—¡Oye, cabrona! —Phichit no solía ser agresivo con ninguna dama-. Recoge las cosas de mi amigo y pídele disculpas.

—¿O sí, no qué? —Lo retó ella.

Phichit estaba preparándose para ofenderla y sabotearla como toda diva defensora y hacer que se fuera a la mierda, pero Yuuri lo detuvo al notar sus intenciones.

—Déjala, por favor, no pasa nada -Yuuri no le gustaba armar líos y menos bochornos en medio de la calle—. Está bien, mejor ayúdame a recoger esto, Phichit.

Phichit no podía dejar pasar eso por algo, pero su amigo lo necesitaba. Tuvo que recoger los encargos del hotel.

Chris y Viktor vieron de lejos aquel incidente por parte de esa mujer tan grosera, sobre todo el suizo, quien miró de reojo a su amigo. Viktor tenía un gesto indescifrable y no sabía si estaba amargado, molesto o qué, lo cierto es que no quiso continuar el juego de palabras antes de que el ruso lo matara.

—Oye, ¿no ayudarás a ese chico? Mira que por mujeres así...

—¿Y qué pretendes con eso, Chris? Fue un accidente, existen peores personas en el mundo. Además, su amigo lo está ayudando —Viktor captó la intención de su amigo y no iba atender un capricho.

—Viktor: A veces es bueno ser amable con las personas, aunque no te lo reconozcan —le recordó Chris.

—¿Y crees que no lo soy? —Preguntó el ruso algo enojado porque volvió a sentir ese maldito dolor en la pierna—. Vamos al hotel a dejar esto, luego voy a bajar a probar un masaje en ese lugar que me dices.

—Está bien, pero irás tú solo porque tengo una cita, nene —Chris no quiso insistir, porque sabe que el ruso debe estar así por culpa de su rodilla—. Ven que yo te ayudo con esas maletas.

Viktor pasó su mano por encima del hombro de su amigo y juntos caminaron al hotel del primo de Chris, en donde dejaron sus cosas.

Chris lo abandonó apenas pudo, el muy descarado apenas había llegado y ya se había ido a una cita a ciegas con un chico desconocido, y él, bueno, él estaba a punto de conocer al amor de su vida, aunque no lo supiera y no le gustara la idea, claro. Viktor era un caso aparte, pero no un caso perdido.

—Ah, qué problema con Chris, siempre dejándome todo el trabajo a mí solo —rodó los ojos y miró el reloj—. Voy a ducharme y salir.

Dicho y hecho, al cabo de unas horas Viktor bajó a dar una vuelta antes de llegar al famoso lugar. Quería estar solo por momentos y conocer un poco dicha localidad, pero no se decidía si hacer eso primero o ir a atender su dolor de rodilla, bueno al final se decidió ir al centro que estaba al lado y no dudar más.

Vio la enorme casa al lado, parecía que eran capaces de mantener la primavera en un solo lado. Era realmente un lugar hermoso y florido.

Viktor entró por la puerta amplia y bonita. Pareciera que no hubiera nadie e igualmente el ruso entró por la recepción primero y exploró el lugar con la mirada, de hecho, hasta tomó fotos con el celular por lo bien decorada que estaba dicha casa, dado que por dentro parecía un jardín y era realmente hermosa.

Y lo más destacable es que podía sentir un ambiente de paz y calma, uno que sin duda el ruso no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de explorar el lugar, el ruso salió a una pequeña terraza donde se veía la longitud del cielo en pequeños cuadros entre los claros vidrios decorados del techo. Era realmente mágico, tanto que el corazón de ese hombre de ojos azules se mezclaba con los sonidos de pequeños chorros de agua que salían como fuentes, aunque no se veían a simple vista.

El ruso quedó electrizado y lleno de una extraña energía en cada parte de su cuerpo por tales sonidos, incluso sus emociones se vieron algo afectadas; es como si la negatividad huyera y algo bueno se metiera en él.

¿Cómo algo tan bello podía cambiar todo tan de repente? ¿Qué tenía este lugar que podía cambiar sus propias emociones?

—Hola, bienvenido a mi casita —habló una mujer con un tono dulce y gracioso—. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Viktor se dio la media vuelta de inmediato al oírla y quedó en silencio al ver a la japonesa acercarse con amabilidad hacia él; era gordita, de lentes y baja estatura, pero tenía una sonrisa bonita.

—Ah~ yo... —se quedó petrificado al ver un chico de cabellos negros preparando unas pociones con hierbas en un costado de la casa—. Vine por ayuda, sí.

—Oh~, ya veo, bueno, ven y dime qué es lo que tienes. Puedes contarme con confianza, hijo —dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín.

La mirada insistente de Viktor sobre el chico de cabellos negros no dejó que se concentrara del todo en la pregunta que le hizo ella. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri volteó para ver qué pasaba, el ruso había quitado la mirada de inmediato algo nervioso, entonces allí sí se centró en la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hiroko —dijo ella sonriendo—, y ese chico que ves al fondo es mi hijo, Yuuri.

Todo era muy extraño en esa casa, pero le gustaba el olor que desprendía la misma y el ambiente que tenía y sí, había algo más que le había gustado al ruso.

* * *

La canción recomendado para escuchar es para Aurosonic - Open your eyes va con ambos protas.

Gracias por leer, espero les guste esta historia 3

Matta Ne~


	2. Capitulo 2: curar el amor primero debes

**CAPITULO 2: Curar el amor primero debes**

* * *

El tiempo se paralizó justo frente a él cuando un dulce aroma a su costado se hizo presente.

La bulla de la mañana, entonada por la trova de algunas aves, y algún que otro grillo estridulando oculto entre las flores del jardín, se convirtió en un silencio no tan sepulcral cuando intentó auricular algunas palabras de sus labios. No pudo hacerlo porque el espectáculo que le brindaba la naturaleza ante sus ojos era más que suficiente para no decir una sola palabra.

Viktor no sabía cómo describir aquel simple y perfecto escenario acompañado de ese dulce olor a té de jazmín que estaba mezclado con algo más que su poca fe o esperanzas en el amor, y que obviamente, su olfato le incitaba a acercarse y oler ese dulce aroma, pero su vista decía que sin duda quería otra cosa más, y era que deseaba explorar el mundo donde se había sumergido justo ahora, dentro de esos hermosos ojos rojizos del hijo de la señora Hiroko.

—Permiso, solo vine a dejarle un poco de té, señor.

Eso de «señor» le dolió en el alma a Viktor, mas no fue obstáculo para dejar de mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos azul cielo y admirar su exótica belleza —incluso hasta culpó a Chris de forma mental porque constantemente le decía que se diera tiempo en el amor y éste, ni caso que le hacía— pero eran por razones obvias; con Viktor momentos como ese siempre tienen que surgir por alguna chispa, dado que no se dan como la oportunidad que todos esperan en su vida.

Yuuri estiró sus manos hacia él con una leve sonrisa de amabilidad y colocó la taza de té sobre las manos de Viktor. Despacio y con algo de torpeza, el chico acarició las suaves y grandes manos del ruso sin querer, teniendo el cuidado de no soltar el plato con la taza. Sin embargo, aquel toque había provocado un pequeño choque eléctrico en el japonés.

Viktor apenas notó que Yuuri le ofreció el humeante líquido, reaccionó algo sorprendido sin dejar de mirarlo, incluso le gustó aquel roce suave que le dejó Yuuri al agarrar la taza con el pequeño platito, lo hizo con cuidado, luego le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al chico.

—Gracias, ¿Yuuri? Eres muy amable.

«No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora» pensó Yuuri tragando saliva en silencio y retractándose de ese pensamiento tan sucio.

Al oír su nombre en los labios de ese desconocido sin ninguna vergüenza, el corazón del azabache estalló de regocijo, entonando su palpitar acelerado seguida de una leve debilidad en el cuerpo por la falta de aire producto de nerviosismo, dando como resultado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri quien se retiró intentando calmar su creciente curiosidad por el platinado, pero no podía, ya había caído presa de la mirada masculina y voz ronca de aquel hombre maduro y sensual.

Hiroko solo sonrió al notar la extraña fascinación entre ambos y no dijo nada, sobre todo en su hijo. Sabía que la marea cuando subía traía muchos peces, buenos peces, peces como Viktor.

Yuuri hizo una reverencia a ambos y supuestamente se «retiró» de allí, pero no del todo.

—Mi hijo es una persona tranquila y muy adorable, ¿verdad? —Miró al hombre, orgullosa de su prole—. ¿Cuánto me ofreces por una cita con él? ¿No te parece hermoso?

Viktor casi que escupió el té al escuchar semejantes preguntas por parte de ella. Estaba algo nervioso. ¿Qué clase de madre le busca una cita con desconocido a su hijo? Al principio pensó que la familia debía estar un poco desesperada, mas no sacó conclusiones tan rápido.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Viktor sudó frío, aunque realmente volvió en sí y no sintió mucho interés, o quizá sí, él también había caído presa de Yuuri, pero ellos no debían notarlo tanto.

Yuuri hasta que brincó del pánico cuando su madre hizo eso, es que detestaba que siempre hiciera lo mismo con otros clientes más jóvenes y guapos, claro, la mayoría se ríe porque la señora Hiroko pregunta y dice cosas bastante particulares. Además, eso le pasa por escuchar a hurtadillas.

—No. —se rió del hombre—. Era una broma, querido, ¿me dirás a qué viniste a esta ciudad? Ese té que te dio mi hijo te ayudará a relajarte un poco, parecías muy tenso cuando llegaste.

Viktor soltó el aire aliviado y luego comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedió hace dos años atrás en una competencia de esquí, en donde sufrió varias lesiones, y que la peor parte se la llevó su rodilla izquierda junto con la tibia. Ambas lesiones dejaron secuelas que a veces le duelen mucho, que vienen y van como una marea en temporadas, sobre todo en épocas muy frías. Es un dolor que ni las pastillas recomendadas por los médicos o terapias con ejercicios han podido quitar. Por lo que ahora quería optar por algo tradicional que lo sanara en lo físico, además le habló de que le habían dicho que la acupuntura tal vez podría ayudarlo un poco.

Yuuri escuchó toda la historia en silencio a escondidas. Sin duda que aquel hombre tenía un problema serio, aparte de ser guapo y robarse su corazón en primera instancia. No era un ladrón cualquiera, era alguien interesante. Ahora entendía el afán de su amigo con este hombre. Así que ese era el tan aclamado daddy esquí por el que muchos morían.

—No es la gran cosa —susurró a sí mismo al sentir la presencia de Phichit cerca, estaba haciéndose el duro y tampoco quería aceptarlo.

—Pero te gusta, acéptalo, Yuuri —llegó Phichit en silencio y le hizo compañía—. Si fuese mujer me dejaría embarazar por él, habría que ver si le van o no las damas. Tiene cara de que no.

Yuuri rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y luego dio otra larga exhalación, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido con el ruso, porque sí, Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en unas cálidas manos tocando las suyas y jugando con sus labios...

—Te odio. —Aunque Yuuri no lo dijo en serio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No te he hecho nada. Yuuri: Eso es negativo de tu parte y es malo para las energías —Phichit miró a su amigo desconcertado en busca de una respuesta.

—Porque es tu culpa, te la pasas hablando de hombres guapos y esquiadores con buena musculatura. Ya no sé qué pensar de ti.

—¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres? Pues deberías saber que son lo mío, bebé, y cuidado que lo tuyo también porque hasta ahora no te he conocido ninguna novia —el tailandés lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—No lo sé, nunca me gustó nadie, puede que quizá no o quizá sí —no dejó nada claro—, es verdad que ni siquiera sentí atracción por mi mejor amiga Yuuko cuando estaba en la escuela, y eso que pensaba que era la más bonita de las niñas en el colegio, no lo sé.

—Yuuri —se siente como un hermano y amigo irresponsable—, creo que has caído flechado bajo el regazo de mi querido enemigo, cupido, el estúpido asistente de Afrodita en el Olimpo.

Yuuri rió e hizo un gesto extraño.

—Tampoco así, Phichit, es solo que...

—Te gusta Viktor, lo sé, quizá por el físico y su forma amable de ser —aseguró Phichit manteniendo la voz bajita—, pero entiendo lo que se siente y que tengas miedo al respecto, sobre todo porque es Viktor, y Viktor no es un hombre de quedarse quieto en un solo lado o atarse a alguien más. Solo míralo como tu amor platónico y no pases ese límite, así no sufrirás amigo mío. Es lo que yo hago con los demás daddies.

—Pero, hace un momento yo sentí una electricidad entre nosotros, no lo sé, fue increíble —y le gustó de algún modo sentir a ese Viktor—. ¿Quizá podamos tener química? Puede que me gusten los hombres después de todo.

—Yuuri, en serio, solo admíralo y sé amable con él, pero no más —sugirió su amigo preocupado—, aunque asumo mi culpa por inducirte por estos caminos de los placeres mundanos de un Dios griego, esculpido por las manos del mismo universo... ejem... bueno, el punto es que piensa bien lo que haces.

—Quien te entiende —gruñó sin decir más—. Iré a ver si la cena ya está lista.

—Ya está lista, acabo de apagar el fogón —dijo su amigo acompañando a Yuuri a la cocina—. Mira, Yuuri. Si llega a pasar algo con él no digas que no te lo dije, solo no quiero que te ilusiones, una cosa es ser amable, coqueto y dulce, otra... es querer aspirar a estar al lado de un hombre salvaje que no tiene dueño y que sus esperanzas en el amor son casi nulas, porque es algo que siempre ha dejado claro en todos los medios.

—Vale, creo que me queda claro —desanimado el japonés empezó a poner los platos sobre la mesa—. Necesito respirar y pensar acerca de mi vida, nunca pensé en algo más allá de una relación como tal.

—Bueno, piénsalo —Phichit lo ayudó a poner la mesa—. Vuelvo ahora en la noche, hoy no cenaré aquí, así queda un plato de sobra, guárdalo para mañana.

—Sabes que no guardamos la comida para mañana —se quejó Yuuri.

—Que mal, deberías hacerlo, por eso Hiroko a veces se molesta contigo —sobre todo porque sabe que Yuuri no es muy ahorrador.

—Dios... ya te pareces a Mari dándome sermones sobre la vida —odiaba que le dijeran que hacer o que lo regañaran—. Siempre he sido el hijo modelo, he atendido todo bien y he aprendido todo a la perfección como me lo enseñó mi padre, incluso hasta los rituales purificadores de mi madre, o sea, mi vida es tan positiva que a veces siento que necesito un vuelco.

Phichit no le dijo nada más y alzó las manos y luego las bajó como diciendo: «Así es la vida, deja de quejarte».

Yuuri terminó de acomodar las cosas en ausencia de Phichit mientras su madre tenía una amena conversación con el ruso. El joven observaba desde la ventana de la cocina como ella revisaba su rodilla y demás partes del cuerpo del señor Viktor; para su madre el bienestar no era solamente físico sino mental, el dolor es algo que está en la mente de las personas y ella siempre decía eso, lo que quiere decir que para poder sanar cualquier dolor tienes que sanar la energía de tu cuerpo, lo que rodea tu alma, así que si tienes un alma arrastrando penas y malas energías, esas energías no te dejan fluir y no dejan a tu cuerpo sanar por completo de las lesiones.

—Necesito emociones fuertes —Yuuri al ver que su madre terminó con la revisión del señor Nikiforov, salió y se aproximó a ellos una vez más.

Hiroko concluyó algo muy importante con respecto a Viktor.

—¿Y bien? —El hombre la miró preocupado.

—Me dice que por su historial médico eres un hombre sano, pero que solo estas afectaciones te molestan, bueno me temo que es un problema de actitud y necedad, señor Viktor —dijo Hiroko—. Debes sanar tus emociones, y primero has de comenzar por sanar... tu perspectiva hacia el amor, Viktor.

—¿Cree que todo esto es causa de mi falta de amor? —Jamás había escuchado eso en su vida, tampoco iba a negar que tan cierto era, si fuese otra persona, seguro pensaría que eran puras payasadas.

—Así es que no tiene pruebas, pero tampoco hay dudas —dijo ella volviendo a bromear con el hombre.

—¡Jajaja! Vaya, esto es curioso y divertido a la vez—esa sonrisa madura lo era todo lo suficiente como para enloquecer aún más a cierto japonés—. Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo podemos empezar esta terapia de sanación?

Claro, Viktor estaba abierto a recibir consejos y demás.

—Relájese, le diré a Yuuri que vaya al cuarto de masajes, primero eso —la mujer le dio una canasta al ruso—. Debe ir al baño, quitarse toda la ropa y ponerse una toalla solamente. Luego va a comenzar la parte divertida, señor Nikiforov.

Por primera vez en su lucha eterna contra sí mismo y contra el amor, esa mujer lo hizo sentir la soledad dentro de sus 40 jodidos años de vida.


	3. Capitulo 3: Las manos de Yuuri parte I

**Capítulo 3: Las manos de Yuuri Parte I**

* * *

¿Por qué la señora Hiroko lo había hecho sentir así? Como si fuese tonto que no sabe nada, sabiendo que había recorrido caminos distintos que le había impuesto la mismísima señora vida; y con esos caminos hace referencia a muchos problemas en el pasado de su vida cotidiana como: peleas en bares, con sus padres, con la vida en general y con sus dos únicos ex.

Por supuesto que su pasado con el amor queda sepultado porque era una paradoja que dejó olvidada, sobre todo porque Viktor odiaba recordar cosas feas. Él prefería disfrutar de las cosas bellas de la vida, luego de allí está el tema de su carrera y su vida personal, y eso era más importante que cualquier cosa, pero que, por desgracia, eran esos acontecimientos que Viktor solía recordar siempre, ya saben, algunos que otros malos momentos.

Y sí, de tanto recordar su mala racha en el amor, parecía un puto disco rayado en la vida.

—La vejez empieza a hacerme repetir cosas estúpidas, debo parar en serio —dejó de pensar en eso y se enfocó en quitarse la ropa, por fin.

Viktor se dio cuenta que quizá estaba especulando sobre lo que dijo la señora Hiroko de «divertirse», que seguro no había entendido bien el mensaje de ella. El problema es que la doña lo trató como a un niño mimado y pequeño, así que su duda radicaba en ciertos problemas existenciales que le hizo recordar. Viktor pensó que a lo mejor era así con todos los pacientes o solo con algunos, especiales por su puesto. ¿Acaso se creía especial? Sí, tal vez Viktor se creía especial.

—No sé porque diablos le hice caso a Chris, siento que no debí venir, siento que me he confundido más o tal vez, no lo quiero aceptar —se regañó y colocó bien la fina toalla en la cintura.

Viktor guardó la canasta mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida y... sobre el hijo de la señora Hiroko, luego sobre su lesión, o sea, sobre todo de aquello que tanto le advirtió Chris, su amigo ahora debe estar disfrutando una buena cita a ciegas, aunque Viktor no lo envidiaba para nada.

Lo único malo con todo eso antes mencionado, es que el ruso se sentía más confundido que antes, es como si sintiera el peso de los años y una extraña soledad tocando la jodida puerta de su tranquila vida.

Viktor se calmó, recostándose sobre la cama, y mientras él lo hacía, Yuuri ya estaba casi listo para entrar en acción como un jodido héroe.

—Yuuri —Hiroko entró y vio la mesa servida—. Debemos atender bien al señor Nikiforov. Tiene un problema en su rodilla, como bien escuchaste.

—Que perspicaz madre, entonces debo ir por las agujas —la acupuntura era su mejor arte y carta de presentación, que al igual que su padre, Yuuri lo hacía de maravilla—, pero primero debo darle un masaje y preparar esta zona maltratada de su cuerpo.

—Es correcto, hijo. Vicchan debe estar esperándote, le dije que se relajase. —Acarició su mejilla y se fue a la sala a buscar un par de cosas más.

El japonés estaba entre contento y algo ansioso a la vez. Adoraba su trabajo, pero a veces los mismos clientes o clientes como Viktor solían ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Yuuri al verse acorralado no podía dejar escapar a alguien como Viktor de sus suaves manos, aquellas que le mostrarían un cielo escarchado; aquel cielo que era nuboso y frío, un cielo donde el verdadero invierno se apiñaba repleto de sensaciones congelantes, aquel cielo que hacia que las temperaturas bajaran más de grados bajo cero.

Ese momento que más apreciaba de ese cielo, es que cuando estaba tan frío y gris, los cuerpos de los amantes se juntaban para hacer del ambiente una fogata llena de pasión y desenfreno, sin importar el mundo a su alrededor, ellos se calentaban hasta con los pensamientos.

—Madre, solo te voy a pedir una cosa —dijo Yuuri muy serio—. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas a los clientes, es de mal gusto y pueden tomárselo a mal, pensarán que hacemos cosas indebidas aquí dentro. Además, Viktor es una figura pública y nos puede demandar.

—Anda, Yuuri no te molestes, lamento eso, sabes que no lo hice con esa mala intención —la mujer se disculpó de nuevo—. Nunca había preguntado algo así, pensé que si ponía una trampa para los viejos verdes caerían como moscas, y precisamente los que son una figura pública se prestan para cosas malas, mira lo que sucedió el año pasado, metieron en la cárcel a tres violadores.

—Mamá, no, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. Además, Viktor no es malo, solo tiene un problema grave por su lesión en la rodilla y esto no solo trata de medicina natural, dado que también hay que ver en qué condiciones están sus emociones, tú misma lo dijiste, si no él no hubiese venido aquí —Yuuri regañó a su propia madre—. Así que no está bien y me hace sentir incómodo que hagas estas cosas. Te lo digo en serio.

—Está bien, cariño, perdona, no lo volveré a hacer, hice mal —Hiroko le dio una palmadita—. Tienes razón, pero ahora vamos a ver que trajo tu padre quien acaba de llegar.

—¡Y más de acuerdo no puedo estar con Yuuri! Mamá, no preguntes esas cosas —llegó Toshiya con todos los mandados pendientes—. ¡Señores por favor! ¡Metan las cajas con las hierbas y demás remedios en ese lado de la entrada!

Una vez encajaron todas las cajas en una esquina dentro de la casa, Yuuri inspeccionó cada nombre y contenido del montón de cajas para sacar una que otras hierbas especiales, necesarias para el señor Viktor. Las anotó en la libreta de usos y cantidades y luego se las llevó para prepararlas.

—Regreso luego, madre.

Yuuri salió del cuarto de la cocina al herbolario; en donde se preparaba todo con sumo cuidado. Primero añadió mucha menta y algunos productos dentro de la mezcla como: _Extoris, alxtaruynus, cokoxilotyl_; Que eran plantas con efectos muy potentes que entraban en la piel junto con los masajes, y también con las agujas de acupuntura.

Lo bueno es que estas hierbas ayudan mucho con los dolores de los músculos y ligamentos de las personas que son atletas, es más, tenían un efecto sedante que agarraba hasta los huesos si se usaba durante un mes, porque sí, eran plantas reparadoras y eficaces, que poco a poco con la terapia correcta, llegaban a sanar gran parte de la distensión del problema que tenía Viktor.

—¡Ya está todo listo! —exclamó Yuuri contento de su logro—. Esto debe ayudar al señor Nikiforov.

Yuuri agarró la mezcla de la vasija y se la llevó junto con unas agujas especiales bien esterilizadas.

Viktor se había recostado sobre el lecho especial desde hace ocho minutos. La señora Hiroko le indicó que tenía que relajarse, suponiendo que Yuuri debía prepararse antes con todo lo que necesitaría. Viktor se mantuvo mirando al techo entre suspiros pensando en el chico y en otras cosas, pero de repente no podía ni pensar en nada más que en el repentino dolor que sintió.

—Mierda, me empieza a doler de nuevo y no traje mis pastillas... —el ruso se llevó la mano al rostro y tapó sus ojos—. Uno... dos... tres...

Y así se fue, contando mentalmente para aminorar el dolor hasta que llegó a diez y fue interrumpido por el hijo de la señora Hiroko. Sí, allí estaba ese ángel bajado del cielo con esa sonrisa encantadora en sus finos labios, hablándole.

—Buenas, con permiso señor Nikiforov, ya estoy aquí —Yuuri entró ya listo e inspeccionó el perfecto cuerpo escultural de ese hombre, era más que delicioso, así que se iba a dar gusto atendiéndolo—, vine para su masaje primero, ¿está listo?

Yuuri primero preguntó por su estado antes de ubicarse al lado de Viktor, notando algo raro en el ruso; el pobre se veía un poco pálido e inquieto.

—Claro, es que... —Viktor quitó las manos de sus ojos y lo miró dibujando una dulce sonrisa de corazón adolorida—. No traje mis pastillas y... y me duele de nuevo.

—Oh~, lamento haber tardado entonces, estaba preparando todo —A Yuuri le dio tristeza ver su cara de sufrimiento y cayó presa de esa sonrisa una vez más—. Tranquilo, estoy con usted, y estoy seguro que no necesitará esas pastillas de nuevo porque el cuerpo debe darse tiempo para sanar. Venga a acomodarse con la espalda recta y con la columna bien firme, le pondré esta toalla enrollada tras la nuca y otra bajo la cintura, ¿de acuerdo?

Viktor, bien obediente, asintió calmado, y al cabo de unos segundos sintió como Yuuri colocó con sumo cuidado la toalla envuelta tras su nuca, con aquellas manos que apenas lo tocaron y ya lo habían transportado al paraíso de los bobos felices.

Ambos se miraron y se sintieron un poco nerviosos estando así de cerca, sobre todo Viktor, quien no podía evitar mirar ese sonrojado y calmado rostro de Yuuri; Viktor juraría que pone a Yuuri nervioso con su presencia, pero no quería ser odioso y pensar tonterías, quizá sea su imaginación.

Fue tanta su emoción que por un momento el dolor del platinado se fue de su mente, a causa de esa sensación que las tibias manos de Yuuri le ofrecieron cuando agarró su cabeza para levantar con cuidado y meter la toalla con mucha habilidad, y vaya que fue muy sedante.

_—Wow..._ —Viktor emitió un sonido de asombro, admirando a Yuuri con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Wow? ¿Qué sucede, señor Viktor? —Vio como Viktor se puso como un niño pequeño lleno de ilusión.

Yuuri le sonrió y luego bajó sus manos hasta su lumbar baja con suavidad, y colocó la última toalla sin dejar la conexión que tenía con esa preciosa mirada azulina arrebatadora. Esperando a que le dijera algo.

—Nada, es que... eres realmente bueno en lo que haces.

Claro, Yuuri era tan bueno que apenas lo había tocado con sus manos y el ruso sintió que le pusieron un kilo de morfina contra el dolor y más. No sentía nada, solo el placer que transmitían esas pequeñas y bonitas manos cuidando de él sin conocerlo.

¿Cómo podría llamarle a ese efecto que provocaban sus manos? Era tan perfecto, tan único que no tenía nombre.

Yuuri sonrió al oír eso, era la primera vez que un paciente lo elogiaba de ese modo; a veces los que venían, o le tiraban los perros de forma descarada, o simplemente venían con sus problemas de pareja y otras cosas, algunos hasta parecían loros hablando y hablando sin cesar; un problema de verborrea sin duda.

—Haré unos pequeños masajes aquí atrás —presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra la lumbar baja de Viktor—. ¿Se siente un poco mejor?

—Sí... —Viktor soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir la presión exquisita de sus manos hacer círculos en esa zona—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Solo que no te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes, como si fuera coqueteo o algo.

Yuuri se echó a reír en silencio y quitó sus manos del cuerpo de Viktor para después sumergirlas en esa emulsión pastosa de la vasija, la cual contiene el ungüento natural, aquella que olía muy bien porque le había echado un poco de vainilla y lavanda. Era una perfecta combinación con el ambiente a su alrededor, puesto que Yuuri también prendió un par de velas blancas, las cuales no tenían olor alguno.

Viktor pensó que hasta parecía un ritual de amor y que Yuuri lo había embrujado, pero mejor dejó de pensar en estupideces.

—Claro que no me lo tomaré a mal, usted dígame, ¿qué desea, señor Viktor?

¿Qué deseaba? Por un momento Viktor estuvo a punto de decir: «una cita contigo», pero él mismo sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente ni tampoco el ánimo de decirle las fantasías mentales que tenía en mente para con su persona, prefería dejar de lado ese lado oscuro y reservarse algunas palabras.

—Podrías dejar de llamarme... señor, o usar pronombres personales de ese estilo conmigo —pidió realmente avergonzado—. Me haces sentir que tengo 60 años.

Yuuri esbozó otras de sus sonrisas dulzonas y dejó de hablar.

El japonés con sumo cuidado untó un poco del remedio en cada parte afectada del pie derecho, primero en las plantas, luego en la pantorrilla, en la rodilla y finalmente en el muslo; en éste último lugar, Yuuri empezó a masajear con suavidad; al hacerlo, el japonés sentía su dolor reflejado en el rostro, así que solo lo amasaba con las yemas de sus dedos y parte de las palmas de sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, dándole tanto Viktor como a Yuuri esa sensación placentera, aquella sensación de tonificar esos músculos duros y tensos que tenía que arreglar, entre las manos de Yuuri eran como agua tibia, de modo que la mirada de Yuuri cambió; ahora tenía una mirada cautivadora y firme cada vez que se encontraba con esos hermosos ojos azules y pequeños alaridos provocados por el dolor que iba cediendo, aunque tal vez había algo parecido a la excitación por parte de Viktor... y Yuuri no hacía más que apretar la zona y masajear la zona, ayudando a relajarse.

Viktor no sabía cómo diablos interpretar esa mirada color fuego infiltrándose en sus ojos, dado que era tremendo el efecto que Yuuri tenía sobre él, no solo con sus manos. Era eso lo que lo hacía a la vez muy inquietante para su agitado corazón de 40 años. Sin duda que los ojos de Yuuri le hablaban con cautela.

—Tranquilo, es solo un masaje para relajar los músculos, Viktor. —Decidió llamarlo por su nombre—. ¿No hay problema en que te llame así?

—No. Así está perfecto. —Respondió Viktor de inmediato con un leve jadeo—. Gracias, Yuuri...

* * *

**Notas finales**: No podía faltar el capítulo de la semana, Yuuri dando unos buenos masajes y comiéndose a Viktor con el pensamiento y con las manos, más bien ambos, pero uno más eros que el otro...

Canción de los bebés 3 **Ruelle, Fleurie - Carry you**

capítulo en revisión y corrección.

:3 gracias por leer3

_Matta Ne~_


	4. Capitulo 4: Las manos de Yuuri parte II

**CAPITULO 4: Las manos de Yuuri Parte II**

* * *

Las manos de Yuuri eran perfectas, piadosas y suaves con los músculos de Viktor, y esto lo agradecía el ruso de forma ferviente con cada suave jadeo que soltaba en su respiración, provocada por el sedante de las hierbas haciendo efecto.

Y aun así el ruso no lo sabía, él solo sabía que esas manos eran esa anestesia que un hombre embobado por ellas _—y también por la belleza de Yuuri—_ necesitaba con urgencia desde hace dos años. Viktor se había vuelto adicto a Yuuri y a sus manos en cuestión de minutos.

Minutos en que esas palmas japonesas, con el don único que tenían de hablar con la piel del platinado a través del tacto, lo sedujeron; lo hicieron con precisión, de forma ágil y dulce, tanto que era la sensación más deliciosa y reconfortante que relajó al ruso de su agonía, finalmente. Viktor jamás había sentido semejante cuidado y cariño brindados por un chico y sus manos. Realmente era bueno, muy bueno.

¿Qué era esa devoción hacia Yuuri y sus manos llenas de emociones desbordantes? ¿Qué le transmitían al ruso y lo hacía querer más de ellas?

Ni Vitya supo cómo contestar esa curiosidad mental que tenía al respecto, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que algo había nacido dentro de él.

Concentrado en hacer sentir bien a Viktor, el japonés presionaba, jalaba, estiraba y masajeaba —_metiendo su mano de vez en cuando en la vasija del remedio—_ trabajando primero en todo el muslo de Viktor, tanto frontal como postrero y lateral. No era rápido ni lento en hacer todo el trabajo, pero sí era conciso al punto y raíz del dolor porque debía hacerlo bien, relajar toda la pierna en proceso de descanso antes de seguir con la rodilla; que era el lugar más difícil de tratar, dado que es el puente del problema.

—¿Deseas hablarme un poco de ti? —Preguntó Yuuri cambiando el silencioso ambiente. Intentando hacer conversación con el mayor.

A quien mantuvo atento y con una sonrisa acorazonada en el rostro. Viktor parecía que estaba embrujado y en el paraíso se veía tan adorable y tierno con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le estaba dando sueño.

Yuuri sonrió ante esa expresión tan divina en el rostro de Viktor. El azabache siguió con sus manos ocupadas sobre los ahora no tan tensos músculos del muslo de Viktor, restregando esa zona con un poco más de fuerza, en círculos y por circuitos, estudiando con calma el comportamiento de dicho lugar, asegurando que la zona no se va a tensar de nuevo, así que satisfecho con el resultado de que Viktor se sintiera relajado, prosiguió con su elaborado trabajo, y era claro el placer que notaba en el rostro del platinado cuando quitaba la mirada del área para observar su semblante; porque ese era parte del trabajo, producir diversas sensaciones de placer, calma y docilidad en su paciente. Si no producía lo antes mencionado en Viktor, era sinónimo de que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero era Yuuri, así que estaba más que haciéndolo bien y Viktor lo demostró.

—No sé por dónde empezar—Viktor miró adormecido a Yuuri—, dime qué es lo que gustas saber.

—Mmm~ —Yuuri se puso a pensar para darle alguna idea de dónde empezar—. Quizá puedas hablar sobre las cosas que te gustan y las que no, o sobre algo sencillo de tu vida.

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior cuando Yuuri le sugirió uno que otro tema, estaba pensativo sobre qué podría decir para no aburrir a Yuuri; dado que su vida siempre fue pública y vanidosa gracias a los estúpidos medios, pero el secreto estaba en contar cosas que nadie más que él mismo supiera. Algo no tan íntimo, pero de gran valor y aprendizaje, así era Viktor.

—Me encanta el océano, pero no me gusta el sonido de las olas golpear contra las rocas — empezando por allí, Viktor se trasladó a su lugar de nacimiento en San Petersburgo cerrando los ojos.

Yuuri lo miró atento y casi que fascinado, bajando hasta su pantorrilla y empezando a hacer lo mismo que hizo en el muslo del mayor, lo hizo despacio sin perder el ritmo y mirar el semblante del susodicho.

—Cuando miras ese amplio trecho azulado, profundo y lleno de peligro, desde cierto punto de tu camino recorrido, te das cuenta que tu vida puede llegar a ser una mínima parte de esa inmensidad de sucesos y problemas que no parecen tener fin. De hecho, el océano es finito, incluso hasta el agua dentro del mismo lo es, esa agua donde todos se sumergen para encontrar diversos caminos hacia sus sueños. Así es como cuando dentro de la vida abres los ojos a una edad y te encuentras inmerso dentro de ese gran monstruo de agua lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos vividos a través de los años, te acuerdas de cada sonrisa que parecía ser real y única, pero no, luego te topas con el placer que con el tiempo te deja caer, pero que viene una mano y te hace levantar y sacar la cabeza para no ahogarte, eso es lo que yo llamo: un oleaje de sucesos finitos, son esos hechos que agradeces cuando sales de ese lugar y puedes respirar, pero cuando lo haces te das cuenta que estás a mitad de tu vida o poco menos y sientes que has vivido mucho, te has divertido, que con todo eso sientes que aún no conoces el mundo entero todavía y que quieres más porque... no estás completo, porque esas aventuras son para vivirlas solas —por inercia y con sus ojos cerrados, Viktor dejó caer un par de lágrimas y no por el dolor, porque dolor no era lo que sentía—. Sí, porque aparte de lo emocional te das cuenta que también así de grandes son tus problemas a medida que hayas recorrido ese lecho marino lleno de peligros, aquel que está lleno de emociones y recuerdos que son como las ondas del mar arremetiendo contra algo tan duro como una roca, aquella que el mar no logra desgastar o romper sino con el ciclo de millones de años conforme cambian, la sal las consume y las debilita rompiéndolas o, por el contrario, las vuelve más resistentes. Por eso no me gusta ese sonido, porque no sabes que pasará y eso es lo que asusta.

Increíble, era maravilloso y perfecto, tal como pensó Yuuri, sin detenerse de hacer bien su trabajo.

—¿Te está doliendo? —Preguntó Yuuri preocupado al verlo llorar—. Puedo detenerme... y empezar con las agujas. Durarás unas dos horas dormido.

—No, no lo hagas, por favor —suplicó, llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos para secar los mismos—. Perdóname, Yuuri, es que me pongo así de sentimental cuando pienso en cosas horribles y no me gusta pensar en cosas que me disgustan.

Viktor era un hombre lleno de sorpresas inesperadas, alguien que se abre trecho tras cada vivencia, alguien quien tiene mucho que contar y que sanar, por lo visto. Yuuri empezó a admirar su fortaleza a partir de ese instante y claro, se mostró preocupado al analizar sus palabras y todo lo que dijo, sin duda que iba a ser un proceso largo, el problema era el tiempo que Viktor quisiera invertir en reparar desde su punto más débil.

—¿Crees que amar es horrible? —Lo miró y esta vez se halló con la mirada de Viktor clavada sobre la suya.

—Tengo miedo de responderte esa pregunta —aludido por el hecho del miedo de perder a Yuuri o decir cualquier imbecilidad.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Yuuri quería llegar al fondo de todo sin que él se molestara, era parte de su trabajo.

Viktor detestaba que lo trataran como un paciente más, es que ese era el problema, los médicos indagan e indagan hasta que daban con los hechos de la enfermedad. Igual debe pasar con aquellos que manejan las emociones y demás nervios del cuerpo. Viktor no quería sentirse de ese modo tan similar a ser un objeto de estudio o algo que lo hicieran sentir mal.

Hubo un silencio de irritación por parte de Viktor, silencio que Yuuri percibió, tal vez porque el japonés debía ir con más calma. Yuuri esperó una respuesta por su parte, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que siguió con lo suyo, sin presionar al ruso, pero luego de 40 minutos Yuuri decidió terminar con su rodilla y trabajar esa zona bien. Al inicio, recibió pequeñas quejas por parte del ruso, hasta que terminó y pudo prepararlo para la última fase.

—Ya terminé —le indicó acercándose a Viktor con una sonrisa—. Voy a preparar las agujas.

—Yuuri~ —llamó, enfocando su mirada en la de Yuuri.

—Dime, Viktor.

Susurró el japonés mientras limpiaba sus manos con agua especial, a un costado, para luego acercarse a Viktor de nuevo.

—¿Tratas así a todos tus pacientes? ¿Me ves realmente como un paciente más? —Tenía miedo de su respuesta.

Ahora Yuuri solo se preguntaba: ¿qué tanto trecho había recorrido el ruso para llegar hasta donde está ahora mismo? Se veía afectado por el trato que éste le daba, y no entendía si estaba siendo muy bueno con él, dando todo de sí mismo, ¿acaso no le gustaba?, ¿acaso era falta de seguridad? o quizá, estaba tan desesperado por amor como... él mismo, que a lo mejor quería otro tipo de trato y acercamiento.

Yuuri se puso a pensar que normalmente las personas de su edad, buscan una estabilidad emocional que, algunos como Viktor, no tienen, y con Viktor, eso era jugarse mucho.

—Todos los pacientes son diferentes, Viktor, los trato dependiendo de su dolencia —respondió y por inercia acarició sus hebras platinadas—, y no suelo acariciar los cabellos de nadie, a no ser que sean niños, pero ahora mismo solo eres un paciente especial muy inquieto que necesita calmarse un poco, te quiero curar y ver bien en todos los sentidos, y a esta pregunta que me hiciste, ¿sabes porque no me puedes responder? Quizás porque te hicieron mucho daño y no te agrada el amor para nada y es entendible, pero debes saber que hay caminos que también tienes que sanar y aprender a vivir con ellos, que hay peores cosas en el mundo.

El corazón de Viktor empezó a latir rápido, pero su respiración no estaba agitada como otras veces al sentir el tacto de esas manos acariciando sus hebras. Viktor recordó al chico del lobby del hotel al mirarlo más de cerca, era él, era aquel a quien no quiso ayudar y era ese chico que ahora lo estaba ayudando sin recibir nada a cambio, claro el dinero es una manera de pago por sus servicios, pero Yuuri no lo hacía ver de ese modo, Yuuri lo hacía con mucho cariño, Yuuri era diferente.

Fue allí donde Viktor se dio cuenta de cómo era realmente él mismo con los demás, un egoísta de mierda en muchos casos, y así fue que le dio la razón a Chris luego de meditar.

—Oye... —Yuuri se detuvo al ver que Viktor agarró su mano e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero era que se estaba conteniendo de no llorar—. Déjame terminar con esta sesión, ¿sí?, prometo que te apartaré un día en donde podamos hablar mejor.

—Ese sonido de una rompiente es el amor, sí —abrió sus ojos acuosos y su sonrisa de corazón se asomaba triste—. Detesto sentirme así, pero quisiera... que el amor no fuese así, incluso el amor desinteresado de mis padres, el cual nunca existió.

Carajo, era demasiado para procesar, demasiado triste de solo imaginarlo. Yuuri mantuvo su cordura y sus ganas de... abrazarlo, quizá hasta de besar esos lindos labios y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no estuviese cerrado por el pasado, que las cosas vienen solas, aunque él también fuese un inexperto en el tema. Yuuri estaba cerrado ante esa posibilidad de amar.

—Viktor: ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad al amor? —Preguntó con miedo a la respuesta del ruso, pero dispuesto a escuchar cualquier respuesta de su parte.

—Sí. —Viktor acarició las suaves manos de Yuuri—, pero tengo miedo ahora porque... no sé si la persona que esté a mi lado quiera viajar por el mundo conmigo y conocer los lugares a los que no he ido, hacer muchas cosas juntos, _Yuuri~..._

Viktor de repente se cerró los ojos, cansado, se quedó dormido a merced de un Yuuri asombrado y atento de terminar la sesión del día.

Yuuri comprendió el cansancio del hombre, así que fue por las agujas y las puso de manera precisa y lenta en las partes del cuerpo más afectadas, una por una mientras el ruso dormitaba y no sentía nada.

—Pareces un niño —soltó Yuuri con ternura.

Cuando terminó de poner todas y revisar su pulso, Yuuri solo admiró ese hermoso y fornido cuerpo yacer sobre la cama. Parece que algo en el interior de Yuuri empezaba a tiritar, nervioso de aquellos sentimientos provocados por el platinado y su manera de ser, estaba nervioso por todo. Para Yuuri, Viktor era más que un cuerpo bien cuidado, sabía que Viktor tenía los sentimientos más nobles y dulces jamás vistos. Sentimientos que anhelaba conocer.

Viktor era perfecto en ese sentido, y aunque todos tenían su lado malo y sus problemas personales, no era nada que el japonés no pudiera tomar un salvavidas y aventarse al agua con los ojos abiertos para salvar aquel «sí» que Viktor le dio por respuesta al amor y a él.

—Si tú me lo permites, yo nadaré junto a ti por las aguas tormentosas del océano, Viktor.


	5. Capitulo 5: El primer beso que has dar

**CAPITULO 5: El primer beso que has de dar**

* * *

**Tres días después**

Hace tres días Viktor había ido a ese centro y recibió ayuda y una muy buena ayuda de un chico lindo como Yuuri y sus manos milagrosas.

Luego de que descansó del proceso de masajes en ese entonces, Viktor antes de irse habló un poco con Yuuri acerca de cosas típicas de su vida, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, conociendo en el proceso también un poco a ese ángel que le tendió la mano.

—Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió, Chris —dejó caer el ruso algo triste—, o sea somos compatibles en muchas cosas, el tema es que ahora, por eso, es que estoy en una guerra con mis sentimientos y necesito definir qué es lo que realmente quiero con Yuuri, necesito alguna señal que me lleve a una respuesta antes de que quede atrapado en mis vacíos emocionales, ya sabes, lo de irme en un año de Japón apenas haya descansado lo suficiente.

El silencio reinó luego de tan triste pero erótico relato de las manos de «Yuuri» _—al inicio—_ sanando la pierna y mente de su amigo Viktor con caricias sutiles. Chris se dio cuenta que, Viktor, apodado:_ la estrella de la muerte_ [1], acabaría con el planeta del amor a causa de esas dudas e inestabilidad, y peor, también terminaría con corazones rotos debido a la lucha constante de esas emociones por definir lo que estaba bien y lo que no, en sus acciones hacia Yuuri, y era algo que Chris no estaba dispuesto a permitir de su compinche.

Al analizar la situación, Christophe quedó más encantado y satisfecho con el hecho de que Viktor parecía estar decidido a darle una oportunidad al amor, pero no estaba tranquilo del todo a causa de las emociones inestables de Viktor.

—Déjate de idioteces, Viktor, todo eso es una excelente noticia salvo por el hecho de tu inestabilidad en la vida —regañó Chris a su puto amigo—. Tienes todo un año para conocerlo, salir con él y saber si te gusta, incluso saber si te puedes llegar a enamorar de él o no.

—Chris, me aventaría a conocerlo con mucho gusto si el problema no estuviese en que desconozco su orientación y su modo de pensar. No sé de qué manera reaccionaría.

—¿Orientación?

—Su orientación sexual, no sé si le gustan las mujeres o no, digo, él es tan especial que me hace dudar hasta de mi sombra.

Así que, el resultado de haber recomendado el centro de ayuda, fue la idea más grandiosa de ese amigo de Alan _—un chico de unos ojos oscuros y tez trigueña_— coqueto, divertido y aventado, solo que más avispado en lo que respecta a las redes sociales. Tenía que conocerlo sin duda, porque según había investigado, es el mejor amigo del tal Yuuri.

Phichit Chulanont, era la vieja confiable que sacaría a Viktor de apuros.

—Ya veo, pero por eso no hay problema, Viktor. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, que para eso existe una solución —dijo el suizo con una sonrisa—. Mira, primero invita al chico a una cita, y de allí harás lo que te recomendaré. Antes, vas a ir a tu terapia de hoy, y después de que Yuuri te atienda, le vas a robar un beso.

—Perdón, pero qué...

—Lo que acabas de oír, Viktor —recalcó Chris.

—¡Chris! ¿Un beso? ¿Es en serio? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! Me es imposible, apenas lo conozco bien.

—Esa va a ser tu forma de dejar claro tus intereses e intenciones con él, ya que dependerá de él si decide dejarte las puertas abiertas o cerradas —alegó el rubio en su defensa.

Era demasiado arriesgado para el pobre ruso, quien ahora tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, casi que jalando sus hebras del desespero que sentía, culpa de las decisiones de Chris. No quería hacer caso a eso, esa era la verdad, pero si no lo hacía, entonces seguro que perdería una oportunidad con Yuuri.

—No te aseguro nada —hizo puchero el ruso—. Vamos a ver qué pasa...

—A ver tonto, ese_ «vamos a ver qué pasa»_ me vale verga —lo volvió a reprender—. Yuuri se ve que es un chico tranquilo, pero por dentro, como todo lo bueno y rico de esta bella vida, seguro que guarda esos oscuros deseos por ti. Quién sabe.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? —Viktor frunció el entrecejo empezando a molestarse.

—Alan me va a presentar al mejor amigo de Yuuri, Phichit, y según sé, Yuuri no ha estado con nadie en su vida, ¿no te parece extraño? Sin embargo, eso no es todo, Yuuri puede estar abierto a cualquier tipo de relación porque él es así.

Los chismes corrían rápido en ese pueblo. Viktor no podía creer lo que aquellos labios infames le contaban, si el mejor amigo de Yuuri dio una información tan valiosa, entonces no es buen amigo, o si lo es, pero es demasiado desbocado para su gusto. No obstante, el ruso agradecía la información adicional.

—Vaya, como que no pierdes el tiempo, Chris —sospechó de sus planes—. ¿Tenías todo esto planeado? ¿Sabías que Yuuri trabajaba en ese centro? Es más, me dijiste que habías investigado justo cuando yo te estoy contando todo esto justo ahora, no puede ser coincidencia.

—Por supuesto que no, Viktor yo no planeé nada de esto —bufó molesto por la falta de confianza del ruso—. Sabía que el centro te podía ayudar con tu problema, pero no sabía que Yuuri Katsuki era el hijo del dueño. No hasta que su amigo Phichit le habló a Alan, _quien es su...amante_, sobre el problema de su amigo Yuuri, y eso fue justo anoche, y como Alan no supo cómo ayudarle, pues me dijo a mí, pero ahora tú me cuentas que conociste a Yuuri. Así que sí, Viktor, esto ha sido coincidencia, lo creas o no. Quiero ayudar, solo eso.

—Júralo por tus pelotas, que te las corten por puto y por tu madre, mira que donde hayas planeado todo este viaje dejaré de hablarte en serio —molesto, Viktor agarró sus cosas para ir caminar un rato al _parque O__dori_ antes de ir al centro.

—Te lo juro por mis sagradas pelotas y por mi madre que fue así, si quieres pregúntale a Alan —cansado de discutir agarró sus cosas y se fue a la puerta primero que Viktor—. Te deseo suerte en lo que vayas a hacer si es que lo haces, pero conmigo no cuentes si la cagas.

Y así fue como su amigo lo dejó de nuevo abandonado en medio de un caos mental.

Viktor se quedó con la palabra en la boca y con ganas de decirle su par de insultos por su falta de comprensión, pero no, no podía hacerlo, Chris era buen amigo y no lo metería en problemas, si nunca lo hizo, no lo hará ahora.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto de llevar a cabo un plan es tan jodido y complicado!

Frustrado, Viktor agarró su gabardina y al toparse con los vidriales observó desde el último piso del hotel aquel hermoso lugar al que saldría a pasar sus ratos de soledad, pudiendo verse reflejado a través del vidrio bajo ese triste color verde que aún no florecía, todavía faltaba para el invierno y la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo de abril.

Los árboles pronto florecieron y los pies de Viktor se pusieron en marcha para conocer un poco el lado más bonito de la ciudad. Sapporo es famoso por sus hermosos festivales, aquellos que esperaba ver tan pronto como la primavera se lo permitiese.

Sus ojos azules admiraban el lugar mientras caminaba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Chris, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que más que tener la compañía de un buen amigo para hablar, deseaba una mascota, una que le diera cariño en tiempos de soledad y que no le reprochara cada cosa que dijera o pensara, una mascota que ahora necesitaba.

—Tal vez deba comprar un caniche —pero luego recordó a Puki, su hermosa perrita que fue un regalo de sus padres y murió días después de la muerte de ellos cuando era más joven, fue trágico, tanto que no quiso tener más animales de compañía.

Luego de meditar en si era mejor tener un perro de amigo y de pensar en qué hacer con lo que le dijo Chris, Viktor se sentó en una de las bancas y pudo ver como los niños jugaban con sus mascotas mientras otros se tomaban selfis para subirlas a sus redes sociales, y de paso había más gente que lo miraba, sobre todo las chicas jóvenes, que lo veían como la presa perfecta, ellas empezaban a cuchichear cosas en su idioma natal.

_—Demonios, detesto sentirme incómodo _—susurró en ruso.

Parece que Viktor se dio cuenta que en esa época del año había muchas parejas, como también había gente soltera buscando citas a ciegas y demás cosas normales, y era muy curioso dado que algunos le tenían un ojo encima por ser extranjero y guapo.

Y así es como Viktor, en medio del desorden y las miradas, pudo ver un puesto de flores a una cuadra cercana. Sus ojos azules románticos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de corazón dulzona se dibujó en su rostro. No lo dudó y fue de inmediato a ver lo que tenían. Al llegar se acercó al chico que vendía las flores, sin duda que tenía una idea, porque no, no podía llegar a Yuuri así por así, ante toda situación, Viktor era un caballero.

_—¡Disculpe! —Habló_ en japonés, sí, Viktor sabía poco, pero sabía algo_—. ¿Cuánto cuestan estas rosas color violeta?_

—150 yenes, señor —dijo el chico sonriente al ver a un hombre tan guapo—. ¿Cuántas necesita?

—Que sea un ramo de 15 flores, por favor —pidió el ruso sacando su billetera y dándole los 2250 yenes por el ramo de 15—. Por favor, solo ponle un lazo lila y listo.

—De acuerdo —el chico fue más rápido que un flash, dejando su obra de arte en las manos de Viktor en menos de dos minutos—. Aquí tiene muchas gracias por su compra, señor.

No ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, Yuuri venía de compras camino hacia su hogar, iba caminando por la avenida y vio al ruso comprando flores; suceso que le pareció extraño y a la vez normal por la época, pero no quería parecer imprudente y acercarse a saludar a Viktor.

—_No puede ser, Viktor..._ —susurró a sí mismo y se fue de largo lo más rápido que pudo—. ¿Para quién serán esas flores?

Un sentimiento de desdicha invadió a Yuuri, ¿acaso había alguien más en la vida del ruso? Vamos que iba vestido de forma casual porque seguro tenía una cita importante antes. Yuuri se sintió desanimado totalmente y pensó que se apresuró a los hechos de anoche, entonces una sonrisa lúgubre cubrió su rostro al llegar a la casa, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar.

—Buenas tardes, Yuuri —apareció un ruso salvaje que se dio cuenta que Yuuri pasó de largo—. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación pasar por la avenida y no saludar? Aunque bueno, te veías apurado.

Yuuri pegó un respingo al ver que ese hombre justo allí, con un ramo de flores violetas. Se hizo un nudo en la garganta y se acomodó los lentes, procesando la respuesta que le daría.

—Lo siento, iba pensativo y no alcancé a verte, tenía prisa porque debo tener la cena lista antes de mi trabajo contigo hoy —mintió, pero de forma piadosa.

—Yuuri... —llamó el ruso con la garganta a punto de anudarse, con esas mejillas carmín que ardían de la adrenalina que sentía—. ¿Crees que podemos hablar antes de la sesión de hoy?

—¿Ahora mismo? —Dudoso, Yuuri apartó su mirada del ramo porque tenía miedo de que quisiera algún tipo de consejo amoroso o algo, es más, esas flores lo ponían nervioso.

—Sí, te lo pido —casi que suplicó con sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes y así, quién se negaba—, pero a solas, en donde nadie más nos interrumpa.

—Veo que es importante, pero bueno, está bien —temió, Yuuri pensó que se iba arrepentir.

El japonés lo invitó a la parte trasera, la casa era grande, en realidad lo era mucho, al salir se podía ver un castillo medieval de ninjas, donde los primeros cerezos empezaron a florecer detrás del lago, las luces se encendieron dejando entrever la bella vista que tenían desde atrás, y sin duda era indescriptible. A veces, las cosas bellas no se pueden describir.

Viktor se quedó fascinado y boquiabierto al ver tantos secretos que escondía ese lugar y tener Yuuri allí con él, lo hizo mucho más especial, era el momento perfecto, Yuuri era su pieza maestra dentro de ese lugar.

—Es una casa de ninjas —dejó caer Yuuri con media sonrisa—. ¿No te parece hermoso?

«_No más que tú_» pensó y quiso decirle sin miedo mas no se atrevió.

—Sí, y mucho —devolvió su mirada a Yuuri y conectó de nuevo con esos bonitos ojos, sentía que le faltaba el aire cada vez que lo miraba—. Yuuri: Hoy compré estas flores porque me parecieron hermosas, y además, tenían ese parecido con esa persona especial que me robó el aliento desde la primera vez que le conocí.

Yuuri nervioso por su mirada tuvo que desconectar la misma de esos bellos ojos aguamarina azulados. Parecía que la tristeza se anidaba de forma lenta porque no quería saber de quién hablaba.

Viktor notó un tono serio en el semblante de Yuuri y no supo como reaccionar, tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido y lo estaba haciendo sentir mal, pero si quería un beso de Yuuri no debía hacerlo a la pedrada como le indicó Chris, porque no era su estilo.

—Perdóname, Yuuri —se disculpó apretando las flores, algo tembloroso.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —Yuuri se dejó de tonterías y relajó su semblante, mostrando una sonrisa, aunque fuese falsa.

—Porque soy un tonto y siento que te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo —confesó—. Además, estoy atrasando tu cena y la de tu familia.

—No pasa nada, Viktor, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? —Yuuri mostró más seguridad, aunque no lo estuviera, solo para no intimidar a Viktor.

El corazón del ruso bombeaba sangre hasta morir y su cerebro apenas recibía mensaje alguno de los labios de Yuuri _—los cuales miró con insistencia al ser su objetivo—_ pero el ruso estaba mudo con la mirada de Yuuri puesta sobre sus irises. Esa mirada hacía que todos esos miedos salieran y peor, que aquella muralla emergiera de nuevo, esa misma muralla que construyó en el pasado y acabó con sus relaciones estaba allí de nuevo, pero mucho más frágil queriendo romperla para siempre con Yuuri.

—Yuuri, estas flores que ves las compré para ti —dijo suave y con los ojos algo acuosos por el miedo a su reacción, casi no podía respirar—. En agradecimiento a todo lo que hiciste y harás por mí, pero más que todo las compré porque se parecen a Yuuri.

«_¡Oh dios mío, pero que tierno y dulce! ¿Se me acaba de declarar?_». Pensó, Yuuri abrió los ojos asombrado de la manera en que éste le entregaba el ramo en sus manos. Estaba sin palabras y con la cara hecha una caldera de lo roja que estaba.

—Viktor... —tomó las flores, pero cuando quiso hablar se detuvo al ver al pobre ruso temblando.

—No sé mucho sobre flores, pero quiero expresar mi profundo respeto y comprensión hacia todo eso que haces por mí, Yuuri —tomó valor para verlo a los ojos—, gracias, desde ese día mi pierna ya no duele y perdóname de nuevo.

Viktor tuvo miedo a ser rechazado.

Yuuri entendió lo que Viktor le quería transmitir a través del significado de las flores violetas. Sabía perfectamente que ese color lo mueve una profunda espiritualidad y también le decía de una persona que tenía una pasión profunda hacia él, si bien le dijo que su persona era el motivo de ese ramo; lo que quiere decir que Viktor estaba consolando y animando a cierto japonés para que fuese valiente ante cualquier circunstancia.

—Viktor: No hay nada que perdonar, no has hecho nada, todo esto me hace feliz, ¿sabes? Nadie antes me había regalado un ramo así y es muy lindo de tu parte, lo digo en serio.

Yuuri se calmó para no hiperventilar por la enorme sorpresa y dejó a un lado el arreglo en una mesita, culpándose de haber pensado lo peor mientras las cosas no podían estar mejor para ambos.

Viktor vio que Yuuri se puso frente a él y acarició su mejilla sin miedo alguno, ¿acaso eso quería decir que estaba correspondiendo? Pues, sin pensarlo mucho, en un impulso Viktor tomó a Yuuri de la cintura posicionando su rostro en una postura cómoda, intentando que este no se sintiera invadido por su barba al acercarse a su rostro.

Ambos eran como dos imanes llamándose, gritando el nombre de cada uno internamente, y sin querer romper el contacto, Viktor dio el primer paso e hizo una pregunta antes de proseguir.

—Yuuri, ¿te dejarías dar un beso por un hombre? —Susurró muy suave, sabe que fue al grano sin ser muy tosco.

Yuuri dejó de acariciar el rostro del ruso y paseó su mano por la hermosa barba platinada hasta tomar su mentón con las yemas de sus dedos. No habló, no dijo nada, solo sonrió con dulzura y se inclinó hacia arriba y rozó su nariz con la de Viktor, hasta que con ambos brazos rodeó el cuello del mayor, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Viktor pegara más su cuerpo al de él y sostuviera su cintura con firmeza, provocando una explosión de sensaciones sensuales y altruistas dentro de su ser, de algo que venía deseando hace mucho, más desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Viktor, al ver que Yuuri le dio una respuesta, hizo el contacto con sus labios de forma lenta, tomándose todo el tiempo que tenía en ese instante para recorrer cada centímetro de la boca de Yuuri, provocando que su corazón estallara al sentir esos suaves labios besándolo.

Fue un beso dulce, suave y casto al inicio, que luego se volvió un poco más intenso de lo normal, tanto que duró hasta que ninguno de los dos tenía aire en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse por la fuerza.

—Wow, eso fue increíble —suspiró, Viktor estaba sin palabras.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —Yuuri le guiñó un ojo y seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos adentro ya que falta unos minutos para tu terapia de hoy, pero debo hacer la cena antes.

—Yuuri: Espera, ¿crees que está bien? Digo si voy muy rápido contigo, dímelo.

Viktor embobado vio que Yuuri tomó el ramo y acto seguido lo siguió. No había duda de que necesitaba más de Yuuri. Viktor quería estar con Yuuri.

—Viktor, que sí, está bien así como vas —se dio media vuelta y tomó su mano sin pensarlo—. Por cierto, no estarás solo a partir de ahora porque no te dejaré solo, si me dejas sostener tu mano hasta...

—¡Sostén mi mano! Solo hazlo cuando sientas que debas hacerlo, pero hazlo —Viktor apretó la mano de Yuuri emocionado—, hazlo hasta el final, o si quieres hasta el final de mis días. ¿Qué dices?

Yuuri sonrió y lo abrazó en señal de afirmación total. Claro que lo haría.


	6. Capítulo 6: Caída libre

**CAPÍTULO 6: CAÍDA LIBRE**

* * *

_—Viktor, me haría bien tener a alguien como tú a mi lado— dijo Yuuri ese día con una tierna y fiel sonrisa sacada del paraíso de los tontos enamorados y felices—. Y por eso me detengo aquí, para conocerte y estar a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario en tu vida, por eso bucearé tan profundo para encontrarte, y cuando lo haga, caeremos libres y agarrados de las manos, con esto te digo que sí, que sí quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de tus días._

Sus palabras fueron claras aquel día. Yuuri lo quería, y quería intentar algo nuevo y bonito con él, por eso Viktor deseaba seguir cosechando ese amor a través del tiempo junto a Yuuri, puesto que creía firmemente que Yuuri era su ideal, su amor indicado por las estrellas.

Viktor desde aquel día no hizo más que hablar de Yuuri con Chris y pasar todo el día en el hotel pensando en él y yendo a sus terapias, solo eso.

Una semana después

La noche cayó una vez más con Viktor siendo presa de un Yuuri risueño, uno lleno de ilusiones de amor y esperanza de un nuevo día al lado de esa persona tan especial, pero así también estaba el ruso justo ahora; loco de amor y devoción por ese chico tan hermoso que acababa de conocer hace ya casi dos semanas, y ahora no había excusa ni escapatoria alguna para entablar una buena y mejor conversación con su Yuuri que días anteriores.

Luego de esa semana de su declaración hacia Yuuri, la situación entre ambos al inicio había estado algo tensa, puesto que ninguno sabía cómo actuar bien el uno con el otro cuando se tenían de frente. A veces, ambos eran torpes al momento de auricular palabras entre ellos y hablar de sus vidas; pero eso de decirse cosas dulces y bonitas era difícil, mas no imposible, y eso es porque apenas pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para hablar de una primera cita el día de mañana _—que es viernes—_ y en donde ni ellos saben que acontecerá después de ese importante momento.

—Yuuri, gracias por aliviar mi dolor con tus cuidados —se atrevió a hablar, aún avergonzado de lo sucedido hace una semana—. Por cierto. ¿Sabes qué me causa curiosidad?

Viktor recibía su dosis diaria de amor porque había un Yuuri que se dedicaba a hacer mil veces mejor su trabajo ahora, pero esta vez estaba Yuuri se veía realmente muy animado luego de aquel hermosísimo detalle, cortesía de un caballero ruso muy bueno que le entregó un pedacito de ese amor que guardaba en ese dulce corazón, aun sabiendo el miedo que sentía el patinado por dentro, Yuuri agradeció ese gesto.

En esos momentos la mente de Yuuri estaba que no procesaba nada, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír y mirar a Viktor con dulzura e intentar seguirle el hilo sin adentrarse mucho en su propia vida, no todavía, dado que no era el momento.

—Supongo que es un halago hermoso y acertado de tu parte, Viktor —Yuuri se detuvo y se sentó al lado de su pierna con las agujas—. Y no, no sé. ¿Qué te causa curiosidad?

—Que eres tan joven y ya seas todo un experto en este arte que puede tomar muchos años para otras personas, por eso creo que Yuuri es increíble y tan bueno con sus manos.

Yuuri sonrió con un leve sonrojo ante la inteligente deducción de Viktor, de modo que el japonés pidió que cerrara los ojos y no para darle otro beso de esos fogosos que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos; su Yuuri eros tenía que controlarse por ahora, sí, ese Yuuri que quería hacer cosas sucias con ese hombre tan agraciado, iba a tener que esperar.

—Aprendí desde los 5 años mirando y escuchando a mi papá —le explicó Yuuri—. Luego yo mismo practiqué con mi mejor amigo y mis compañeros de la escuela, hasta que llegué al colegio y tomé a más conejillos que al inicio se quejaban. Y así fue todo el proceso, nada del otro mundo y claro que no fue fácil. También quiero aclarar que no lo hice por ser el negocio de la familia junto a las aguas termales que tenemos en Hasetsu, lo hice más que nada porque amo hacerlo y entre más amas tu trabajo, a la final te vuelves tan bueno que ni siquiera te das cuenta en el nivel que estás, solo te detienes frente a todos y los ves desde la cima del mundo, pero no siempre fui tan bueno como crees, Viktor.

Admirado por lo que Yuuri le contaba, Viktor, bien obediente, cerró los ojos y dibujó aquella linda sonrisa de corazón relajada porque sentía que confiaba plenamente en su Yuuri.

—Espero que así te sirva de algo, me alegro que no me duela como en los primeros días —dijo el ruso acomodándose y cerrando sus ojos.

—Así está bien, los primeros días siempre duele porque tu cuerpo se está adaptando a mis procedimientos —Yuuri empezó con las agujas—, pero no te preocupes que ya pronto terminaremos, Viktor.

Con un leve susurro de un «_sí, Yuuri_» Viktor se quedó dormido como el bello durmiente de una historia que había encontrado a su príncipe. Parecía que el cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo del ruso empezaba a irse, y eso era lo que necesitaba para reponerse, que su alma se aquietara y su rodilla dejara de doler. El no esquiar también lo estaba matando, pero podía con eso si Yuuri lo ayudaba y se mantenía a su lado.

Yuuri al ver que éste se durmió sintió una ternura y apego inmenso por tenerlo entre sus brazos solo para mimar y cuidar de ese hombre, que a veces, a pesar de su edad, Viktor se veía indefenso, y aquello hacía que Yuuri quisiera protegerlo no tanto de forma física sino espiritual y mental, porque ese era su trabajo, hacer los días del ruso mejores.

—Es... tan lindo que cuando duerme dan ganas de comérselo. —Susurró Yuuri, acercando su rostro para robarle un suave y plácido beso mientras el platinado dormía quieto.

Phichit observó asombrado toda la escena sin poder creer todo lo que su amigo se guardaba dentro. A escondidas, y esperando el momento para hablar con Yuuri, se detuvo en silencio, porque ahora Phichit estaba con Chris y su novio Alan; y por supuesto que ambos primos también estaban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios tras ver lo juguetón que era Yuuri con Viktor mientras él dormía.

—No sabía que tu amigo era tan travieso, joven, chuletas ahumadas —Chris frunció el ceño y le puso un hermoso apodo al Chulanont—, y de verdad que es muy tremendo el señorito.

—No tengo palabras, no conocía ese lado de Yuuri —se defendió Phichit haciendo pucheros, pero brincando de felicidad en su interior.

—Dime algo, ¿tu mejor amigo es virgen? —Preguntó un curioso Chris.

El suizo se quedó mirando como Yuuri empezaba a poner sus manos sobre los firmes bíceps de Viktor y a besarle los labios al ruso mientras dormía, lo trataba con delicadeza como si se tratara de un rey.

Porque sí, para Yuuri besar a Viktor era esa poesía de amor perdida en las más oscuras y desafiantes pasiones de su vida jamás sentida, sin duda que era todo lo que un poeta del calibre de Yuuri necesitaba para inspirarse y hacer poesía con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Viktor, y que éste agradeciera su tan aclamado amor brindado, así daban de darle eso y más.

Viktor era esa musa que Yuuri deseaba sentir en su vida mientras el ruso dibuja sonrisas dentro de su joven y gentil corazón como también en su sosegada alma; el ruso con sus bellos detalles de amor lo haría levitar de una locura perdida en un dulce romance que apenas comenzaría. De solo imaginarse un mundo perdido con Viktor, Yuuri se volvía loco y caía hechizado, porque esos humildes y sencillos detalles terminarían por convertir su corazón en una ardiente estrella. Le encantaba demasiado ese Viktor conquistador y dulce que tenía ahora mismo a su lado.

—No le he visto una sola novia o novio en toda su vida —declaró Phichit echando a su amigo a las horcas asesinas—. De hecho, creo que sus preferencias no estaban claras en ese momento, lo que ahora puede ser totalmente diferente, pero ¿acaso eso es malo?

—No del todo, vaquero —una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en Chris—. Es bueno porque Yuuri será el primero en probar el fruto prohibido que crece entre las piernas de Viktor, aquel fruto que ni siquiera sus ex novios probaron por imbéciles, y que tanto desean ahora. Además, Viktor podría ser muy buen amante y _playboy _para Yuuri si se lo propone, y por otro lado es malo porque su trasero sufrirá un poco los primeros días seguro, dado que Viktor es un hombre con secretos oscuros como aquello que le gusta golpear a sus novios con un látigo, al menos esa era una de sus fantasías locas...

—¿En serio? ¿Sadomasoquismo? —Se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Esa mierda es demasiado cliché, y es más, no parece el estilo de tu amigo.

Phichit hasta que brincó al sentir las manos de Alan en su cintura y miró a Alan con cara de disgusto y curiosidad por lo que Chris le contó. ¿Acaso Viktor y Chris tuvieron algo en el pasado? Phichit prefirió ir al grano en el asunto, dado que se trataba de los sentimientos de Yuuri.

Alan abrazó a Phichit más fuerte y le susurró unas disculpas al oído por el comportamiento de su adorado primo Chris.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te ofendas y te molestes, Chris?

—Claro que sí, chuletas —ni corto ni perezoso Chris ya sabía por dónde venían los tiros, así que se preparó para el golpe de gracia.

—¿Fuiste uno de esos novios? O solo uno de esos rápidos de Viktor. Ya sabes, te acostaste con Viktor por ocio o algo en el pasado, porque no me explico cómo sabes tanto de la vida sexual de ese cotizado hombre.

—jajajaja, ¿¡qué!? ups —se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que, por su culpa, Yuuri los había pillado, era tarde—. Oh, no, me huele a problemas, pero tranquilo, chulada... Viktor es mi mejor amigo desde primaria y sé más cosas de las que te imaginas sin siquiera haber puesto un dedo encima de él. Solo sé que Viktor tiene vicios raros, pero créeme, jamás lo he tocado.

Phichit se rió de ese pobre argumento e hizo un gesto de desagrado solo para desafiarlo.

—Pues vaya, suenas como todo un mago cuyas intenciones pueden ir más allá que las del señor oscuro en la serie de Sabrina.

Yuuri se acercó, sigiloso, aunque nervioso. Finalmente se posó frente al trío dinámico y sonrió de forma casi que macabra y dulce. Eso sí, que era peor que _Lilith_ haciendo valer su derecho al trono del infierno y aniquilando seres en su camino.

—Están interrumpiendo este templo sagrado con sus malas energías y mentes sucias, Phichit —expulsó el japonés sin reparo alguno al verse descubierto y acosado por ellos.

—Yuuri, que sucio, eres mal amigo por no contarme —susurró el tailandés con una sonrisa cómplice de sus fechorías—. Lo besaste y hablas de malas energías, eres tú el que está poseído.

—Los besos son una conexión profunda de amor, devoción y desapego de lo terrenal, sobre todo si hay química y afecto entre ambos, sino, yo hubiese sido promiscuo —se defendió con un leve sonrojo—. Lo contrario a ustedes que están tramando cosas.

—Shhh, tranquilo Yuuri, que para mí no eres ningún santo con corona —le dijo Giacometti agarrando su barbilla y mirando al japonés a los ojos—, porque siento que tú deseas tanto a mi amigo, que tus pupilas dilatadas y el temblor de tus labios me dicen que ese hombre te trae revuelto muy dentro de tus entrañas y todo tu sagrado ser virginal.

—Wow, que poeta, primo —exclamó Alan, asombrado del ambiente puramente fogoso y de lo atrevido que podía ser Chris.

—Y luego dicen que tengo al diablo metido en el cuerpo solo por darle un beso a Viktor —bufó Yuuri, algo irónico—. La atracción entre dos personas siempre lo consideré algo íntimo y privado donde nadie más debe meterse, pero qué más da, ya estás hasta en la salsa de tomate.

—¿Sabes que está mal realmente, bebé? —Christophe soltó su barbilla despacio y se llevó las manos al bolsillo finalmente—. Reprimir todo ese demonio que llevas dentro frente a él, no dejas a Viktor entrar del todo en ti, quizá la razón es por el miedo a mostrarte cómo eres ante él y que a éste no le guste, pero te lo digo desde ya, Viktor está empezando a tomar mucha fijación en tu persona, y eso es porque le fascinas, tonto, así que suéltate y baila a su ritmo, bebé.

—No lo hago, no lo reprimo —alegó Yuuri dibujando una extraña sonrisa—. Solo dejo que todo se dé por si solo sin forzar nada; dejo que todo fluya como la cascada de un río caudaloso en donde los hombres se ahogan y las presas caen víctimas de los brazos de las aguas rápidas y depredadores. Así soy yo y por eso digo que Viktor es quien se ha lanzado solo a ese río de mi alma, y yo lo guiaré tanto como pueda a un lugar seguro dentro de mi corazón. Si es que a tu amigo no le da por envenenar el río, ten por seguro que no lo lastimaría jamás y bailaría su danza miles de veces.

Phichit y Alan estaban embrujados mientras aplaudían en modo mudo; con las palmas arriba y riéndose en silencio porque Yuuri no caía en las trampas de Chris.

—Wow, en verdad, ¿de qué escuela de poetas se graduaron ustedes? —Halagó Phichit al dúo—, y, por cierto, creo que no los he presentado entre ustedes...

—Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki.

Se adelantó sin extender su mano antes que Chris. Así de orgulloso era cuando se metían en su camino, sabía que no debía flaquear ante ese hombre rubio que quería esculcar en su vida para decirle cosas a Viktor o quién sabe hacer qué cosas.

—El mío es Christophe Giacometti, el mejor amigo de Viktor. Es un placer conocerte —susurró sonriendo y extendiendo su mano de forma amable al ver que Yuuri había pasado la prueba de fuego, pero como era Chris, quería seguir echándole candela al asunto.

Yuuri le dio la mano y Chris la capturó para darle un beso, pero Yuuri hizo una mueca cuando el suizo se atrevió a hacerlo. Al instante que la tensa presentación terminó, ambos se lanzaban unas miradas perversas y de celos, sobre todo Yuuri, quien aún no se fiaba del todo, no hasta conocerlo bien.

—Yo seré tu aliado en tu conquista de amor con Viktor, cariño, pero tu peor enemigo si le haces daño —dejó caer con una dulce sonrisa como advertencia, porque no, no podían faltar para echarle más leña.

—Vaya, así que estamos siendo honestos, definitivamente esta conversación me gusta —soltó Yuuri seguro de sí—. Nunca le haría daño, pero si llegas a joder mi camino hacia Viktor, seré algo que tu peor enemigo. De momento no has hecho nada para ganarte mi confianza.

Y sí, Yuuri también lanzaba bonitas advertencias llenas de «amor y prosperidad». Aunque estaba siendo optimista, Chris lo amó un poco porque adoraba esas amenazas, demostraban que Viktor le importaba demasiado a ese chico ahora.

—Oigan, creo que mejor la dejamos allí —Phichit se dio cuenta que los dos tenían un concepto de Viktor diferente y sus personalidades chocaban un poco por el tema moral o eso pensó.

—Bueno, ya que terminaron de medirse los huevos —interrumpió Alan abrazando el hombro de Chris—. Pienso que lo mejor que pueden hacer es hablar y conocerse mejor porque después de todo no queremos este ambiente, y Yuuri, confía en mi primo, dale tiempo, y tú, Chris, ¿no eras el que quería que Viktor le diese una oportunidad al amor? Pues allí la tienes, justo frente a ti, y te comportas como un gallo de pelea y no es nada fino eso.

Chris soltó el aire y respiró tranquilo y casi que suelta una carcajada, pero volvió a tomar su compostura satisfecho de la fiera que tenía frente a él.

—Mira Yuuri, yo solo quiero ayudarte tanto a ti como a Viktor, pero más a Viktor porque es quien más necesita resolver sus problemas y dudas, no es conmigo con quien tienes que pelear, tienes que pelear con el Viktor que se irá en un año sino conquistas su corazón lo suficiente. Créeme, Viktor llega a un límite donde puede salir corriendo si las cosas no van bien.

Yuuri lo entendía y era eso lo que le preocupaba, sabía que Viktor no se quedaba en un solo lugar y así ha sido toda su vida, según le contó en una de sus conversaciones, pero, ¿de verdad pasaría eso de nuevo?

—Claro, supongo que es a lo que me abstengo —añadió el japonés, algo alterado y triste de nuevo, pero no lo demostró—. Sin embargo, este detalle de las flores y el beso que me dio Viktor hace una semana fue una declaración inesperada, y prefiero confiar en ese poco de amor que me empieza a dar y aferrarme lo más que pueda a eso.

Eso por ahora era como una caída libre al precipicio con los ojos vendados por parte de Yuuri, al amor desapegado de la realidad, pero Yuuri era humano y tenía miedo claramente de equivocarse.

Phichit estaba conmovido y casi que le reclamaba a Alan la falta de romanticismo de Chris, pero su novio lo abrazaba y le hablaba en francés diciéndole cosas lindas y que no se preocupara por Chris.

Una sonrisa comprensiva y compasiva se dibujó en los labios de Chris y pensó en que su amigo no la cagó de milagro. Eso le tranquilizaba, saber que Viktor siguió _—en parte—_ su consejo, con la diferencia de que ese beso tuvo más sentimientos de por medio, tal como parecía ser. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Yuuri también podía tambalear si daba un paso en falso.

—Mañana es tu primera cita con él, ¿te sientes listo? —Preguntó Chris.

—Más que listo —aunque con miedo—. Daré lo mejor de mí tanto como pueda para no sentir esta caída libre en manos del amor, giro y giro y no sé cuándo voy a parar porque simplemente no puedo hacerlo y no quiero, no con Viktor.


	7. Capítulo 7: Diamantes en el cielo

El día tan esperado de la cita había llegado y Yuuri estaba un poco ansioso, dado que era su primera cita con un hombre y no sabía cómo actuar en ese tema, pero gracias al cielo contaba con su mejor amigo para salvarlo y aconsejarle. De hecho, habían hablado un poco del tema la noche anterior luego de que Viktor se fue a su apartamento, no obstante, el nerviosismo lo traicionaba a veces.

Por ende, para no dejar cabos sueltos y escenarios que lo pusieran más nervioso, Yuuri también se encargó de dejar dicho a su padre que no iba a trabajar ese fin de semana, que necesitaba un respiro del trabajo para renovar sus energías.

Alan y Phichit se quedaron con Yuuri, arreglando al japonés para lo que podría ser su primera entrega de amor a Viktor; y no hablamos de esa entrega sexual que todos esperan, hablamos de esa verdadera primera vez con la que sueñan algunas de esas personas que no han conocido el amor de forma completa, como Yuuri. Esa primera vez donde dos almas se conectan y se entienden para iniciar una relación si la magia hacía efecto esa noche.

—Oye, estás algo nervioso, Yuuri—Alan acomodó la corbata de Yuuri mientras Phichit peinaba su cabello—. ¿Has estado con alguien antes? Ya sabes...

Yuuri estaba que parecía un tomate de la vergüenza por la pregunta de Alan, pero no, de ninguna manera había estado con nadie más. De ningún modo, igualmente sintió curiosidad por saber a lo que se refería exactamente.

—N-no, con nadie, pero, ¿en qué sentido lo dices? —Preguntó el japonés temblando.

—¡Yuuri! —Se rió Phichit, quien adivinó los pensamientos de su amigo—. ¿Tan sucia tienes la cabeza que crees que luego de la cita terminarán en la cama?

Alan soltó una carcajada y terminó de acomodar el precioso y elegante traje de Yuuri, el cual era perfecto para la ocasión, ahora sí que parecía todo un príncipe sacado de un cuento.

—Tranquilo, no creo que termines a la primera en la cama de Viktor, así que no le hagas caso a Chris. Viktor no es tan insensible, es muy romántico, por lo que tiende a ser más su personalidad, así que necesitarás varias citas antes de eso —dejó claro el novio de Phichit.

—Así es, Yuuri, solo disfruta de tu cita —Phichit le dio un tierno pero doloroso consejo—, pero si pasa algo más, solo tienes que destrozarle la espalda, las nalgas y todo si sientes que estás cruzando el límite, así le dejas tu huella marcada en su piel como advertencia.

Yuuri tragó en seco al oír a su amigo hablar de ese modo. Suspiró viéndose al espejo, acomodándose el traje. Se vio que estaba ya bastante bien, y sí, él mismo se sentía feliz de sí mismo, aunque necesitaba más confianza en las cosas que hacía.

—Demonios, Phichit —exclamó Alan dándole un golpecito en el trasero—. Lo voy a poner más nervioso de lo que ya está, pero Yuuri, todo va a salir bien. Recuerda que eres tú quien debe poner las pautas.

—¿Y si eso sucede? ¿Y si no puedo detenerme? A veces hay cosas que no se planean, simplemente suceden —Yuuri se levantó y los miró a ambos.

—No te fuerces, si no hay ganas de tu parte puesto que lo peor que puedes hacer es tener miedo, Yuuri, si no te sientes seguro o preparado no dudes en detenerte, suceda lo que suceda, pero si se da, hazlo con cuidado, ya sabes —Phichit le guiñó el ojo para ir saliendo al encuentro.

Yuuri asintió no más calmado por el consejo, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Alan y Phichit lo despidieron con una sonrisa y lo dejaron cerca de la avenida, justo como acordaron con Chris, quien estaría encargándose de Viktor y de detenerlo mientras la magia sucedía y las hadas madrinas hacían su trabajo.

—Creo que todo saldrá bien, espero, a veces no me gusta seguir consejos de mi primo —Alan estaba dudoso—. Chris planeó algo antes de todo esto.

—¿Y no me dijiste? —Le metió un golpe en el costado—. Te exijo que me cuentes de qué va todo.

—Bueno, es que... Yuuri deberá pasar la última prueba de Chris y éste quiso agregarle drama al asunto de Viktor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de drama? —Lo agarró del cuello de forma dominante y con una mirada furtiva—. Tu culo sufrirá hoy y no serás el activo si jodes a Yuuri.

Alan hasta que tembló con esa amenaza y tragó fuerte viendo la mirada determinante de su novio.

—Mejor será que llames a Yuuri y le adviertas —una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla con un rostro algo temeroso por parte de Alan.

—Esta noche me las pagas —Phichit no era tonto, así que hizo hasta lo imposible por localizar a Yuuri antes de matar a su tonto novio.

Un enojado tailandés se puso nervioso porque conocía de la ansiedad de Yuuri, estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, sin saber que tramaba el infeliz del primo de Alan, llamó varias veces, pero Yuuri tenía el celular apagado. Al parecer hablaba en serio de que no quería ser interrumpido ese día.

Y así pasó una hora y Yuuri llegó al lugar donde acordaron la cita entre ambos.

Las personas del lugar al ver la llegada de Yuuri sintieron que la primavera entró por la puerta golpeando fuerte, como un viento cálido, un viento que hacía florecer sus corazones y agitar cada mirada de celos, envidia y adoración, pero más de adoración que otros sentimientos ajenos, porque Yuuri era la estrella esa noche, era el amor del mundo y sería el amor de su Viktor para siempre si esa cita resultaba perfecta en todos los sentidos para ambos.

Yuuri prefirió no prestar atención a las miradas a su alrededor y llegó a la mesa reservada a esperar a su amado mientras algunos que bebían tragos, le lanzaban miradas de fuego furtivas queriendo derretir el hielo de las murallas de hielo impuestas por el japonés, aquellas que tenía mientras Viktor no estaba a su lado.

Así fue como el reloj marcó la hora y la noche llegó junto con esas estrellas que se asomaron y brillaron como miles de diamantes sobre su cabeza con la luna adornando el cielo, y así como oro siendo fundido en la caldera del deseo, sus corazones ardían para moldearse con cada latido y respiración agitada de ese encuentro. Viktor estaba por llegar en cualquier momento, momento que ponía a Yuuri más ansioso.

Yuuri, admirado por aquel restaurante a cielo abierto, vio algunos fuegos artificiales que se combinaban con las estrellas, y lo más hermoso es que todo se iluminaba con formas de flores, algunas parecían gardenias, papos y así, pero era realmente precioso.

—Impresionante —Viktor observó el lugar a varias cuadras a punto de subirse al auto.

« ¿_Vendrá o no vendrá? Creo que me estoy jugando mucho y ahora estoy ansioso por culpa de esta incertidumbre_». Pensaba Yuuri volviendo a la realidad luego de presenciar tan hermoso espectáculo en ese cielo escarchado de estrellas azules y platinadas tal como Viktor.

—Esto simplemente es precioso, ¿sabes Chris? Esas estrellas en el cielo de color azul me recuerdan a Yuuri —dejó caer Viktor mirando desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

Chris no dijo nada, pero si le gustaba verlo animado.

Sin embargo, de ese lado de la ciudad, Yuuri temía por varias cosas, una de esas es todo lo que podría generar si no usaba las palabras correctas en su cita, o peor, que Viktor se arrepintiera de venir a la cita.

Si Viktor por alguna razón no aparecía en esa velada nocturna _—cercana a un lugar de la tercera calle de Sapporo más visitada, en un restaurante de comida exquisita y fachada elegante—_ a Yuuri le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad y desconfianza.

Yuuri ajustó su traje negro junto con el corbatín y respiró varias veces, contando mentalmente para calmar los nervios, mirando el reloj de su celular reiteradas veces. Al intentar ver la hora de nuevo, su rostro se vio reflejado en la pantalla oscura del celular y se detuvo a estudiar su propio semblante, y la verdad... es que se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Phichit luego de meditarlo había castigado a Alan de otra forma, aún molesto le explicó de la condición de Yuuri, y Alan al oírlo se sintió mal porque la cita de ambos puede arruinarse si Viktor llegaba tarde y Yuuri reaccionaba mal.

—Suficiente, no quiero verte en un mes —advirtió el tailandés entre las súplicas de su novio.

Phichit lo echó de su casa y no le habló, pero le ordenó que llamara a Chris y hablara con él, ya que, de todas formas, Chulanont iba a intentar hablar con Viktor dado que Yuuri tenía el celular desconectado.

La noche se mostró como una reina en todo su esplendor de luces y belleza, de donde la hora indicada llegó para darle la bienvenida a los amantes, era la hora en la que un ruso alto de hebras platinadas con una dulce sonrisa en sus perfectos labios, iba vestido con un caro y fino traje de _HUGGO BOSS_, color azulado oscuro.

(Créditos a Anaeluck en Deviantart)

—Odio este maldito smoking, es demasiado apretado y este corbatín, _argh~_ peor —se quejó el ruso.

—Te ves riquísimo, papi —lo halagó Chris, guiñándole un ojo y abriéndole la puerta del auto con un leve silbido sensual—. Yo te llevo hoy y no acepto un no por respuesta, amigo mío, recuerda, no la vayas a cargar que tu Yuuri es muy lindo y es una oportunidad perfecta.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose de los lujos y piropos ofensivos de Chris, pero peor era el auto que ostentaba prestarle para una primera cita, era un original y lujoso vehículo de la marca británica Bentley Continental GT de color azul metálico, impresionante manera de gastar el dinero.

—Chris, no voy a subirme allí, no quiero que Yuuri piense mal, no me siento a gusto presumiendo algo que no es mío.

—Pues obligado a subirte tienes que... amigo, o si no llegarás tarde —dijo divertido el maldito de Chris—. Es de mi primo Alan así que no te preocupes, lo trajo de Inglaterra y dijo que te lo prestaba con mucho gusto, úsalo esta noche.

—Demonios, no puedo contigo, en serio, me sales con cada cosa.

Viktor se llevó la mano a la cien algo frustrado porque no estaba seguro, pero luego se calmó y entró al auto, aunque rendido, algún día iba a terminar matando a Chris, pero no, no iba a pelear con Chris ahora por sus extravagancias, y si no hacía algo pronto llegaría tarde a su cita con Yuuri, y eso era lo menos que deseaba.

—¿Viktor, llevas tu caja de condones durex? —Murmuró el suizo de forma jovial.

—Chris, ¿ya vas a empezar? Ya sabes que así no funciona esto.

El ruso se sintió avergonzado por la pregunta, pero se puso a pensar que no estaba demás tener siempre una caja consigo, y la tenía, mas no iba a decir eso.

—¡Viktor! —Y allí iba el regaño—. Ya sabes que un soldado bien preparado, tiene más probabilidad de no morir si está metido en una buena trinchera, sobre todo si es resistente como el duraznito virgen de tu Yuuri.

—¡Chris! Ya cierra la boca por favor — Viktor intentaba mantener la calma.

Todo iba bien hasta que Viktor llegó a cierto punto, en donde se había formado una congestión vehicular de la que no pudo salir ni en cinco minutos, hecho que hizo al ruso desesperarse.

El ruso, agotado y a tan solo cuatro cuadras de llegar, vio como el jodido auto se descompuso de la nada y Chris tuvo que ayudarlo a estacionar en una acera cercana y esperar una grúa.

—¡Dime que esta mierda no está pasando! Chris no volveré a hacerte caso de nuevo —Viktor miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que iba veinte minutos tarde.

Y no, Viktor no iba a esperar ninguna grúa, ahora le tocaba a su amigo joderse.

Chris sonrió porque todo salió de acuerdo al plan, puso a Viktor en jaque mientras que le daba ventaja a Yuuri, dado que al llegar tarde Viktor se sentiría terrible y le debería mil disculpas a Yuuri y no tendría excusa para arreglar las cosas con él.

Viktor se olvidó del maldito auto y de que Chris estaba con él y sin avisar, el platinado salió corriendo a toda velocidad rebasando a las personas, a los autos y algunos de los semáforos naranjas cuando estaban a punto de ponerse en rojo, ganándose la mirada de la gente quien lo vio como todo un demente que iba a morir si continuaba con esa velocidad.

—Las cosas se van a poner intensas, vamos a ver si ambos pasan esta prueba.

Chris prendió un tabaco y le dio por revisar el móvil, había mensajes de texto amenazantes por parte de Phichit, y por otro lado su primo Alan suplicó hablar con él, así que se fue de allí con la pieza que le quitó al auto a propósito, para que fallara, así que llamó a Alan para ver cuál era el alboroto.

—Ya casi llego, Yuuri —dijo el platinado en un agitado murmullo.

Su cuerpo atlético se marcaba en ese fino traje y arrancaba miradas por donde corría, se veía realmente sexy y a la vez preocupado.

Un guardia estuvo a punto de detenerlo por infringir ciertas reglas, pero dada la prisa que tenía no se atrevió porque mucha gente llegaba a trabajar tarde y eso era algo imperdonable en Japón, la gente cuidaba mucho su trabajo, y peor si era una cita, el amor no siempre tocaba dos veces o tres a tu puerta, no en el caso del ruso.

Mientras Viktor ya casi llegaba, un Yuuri ansioso se encontraba bebiendo tragos de forma mental _—tan solo para no tocar una sola copa y desahogarse—_ se imaginó bebiendo uno tras otro y lo que pasaría si perdía el control, y conteniendo su ansiedad que estaba a punto de salir y destrozar su cita; la copa de vino estaba allí justo frente a él con las miradas curiosas que parecían querer burlarse de él, puesto que su cita se estaba convirtiendo en un fracaso total.

Las manos de Yuuri comenzaron a temblar y su frágil corazón empezaba a desvanecerse cuando el reloj dio la media hora y Viktor no daba señales, entonces recordó que ni el celular pudo darle, lo revisó y había varias llamadas perdidas de Phichit, pero no, no iba a ceder y pedir ayuda todavía.

Los ojos de Yuuri de aguaron al ver que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, era desesperante, Viktor no llegaba y su respiración agitada hizo que se aflojara un poco el corbatín. Estaba rogando que nada malo pasara.

Ya sofocado salió al balcón y dejó a la multitud adentro, esperanzado a que Viktor llegara, pero estaba más dudoso que otra cosa.

—Soy un tonto, no debí venir, sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

En el reloj de Yuuri ya pasaron cuarenta minutos y Viktor había entrado dando un portazo en el lugar, ganándose la mirada de la gente asustada por tal entrada, pero vaya carrera que se metió, tanto que le dolía el pecho, y también un poco su rodilla, sí, de nuevo ese maldito dolor que lo hizo caminar cojeando una vez más.

Caminó hasta el elevador y se fue al último piso en donde estaba el restaurante.

El ruso respiró hondo varias veces calmando sus pensamientos.

Yuuri estaba en el balcón con el corbatín en sus manos, rendido, sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas de tristeza, tristeza que sería borrada de su rostro cuando el timbre del ascensor se abriera y le mostrara a un Viktor algo agotado pero elegante, uno que venía caminando hacia a él a duras penas, ¿qué diablos había pasado?

—Vi-Viktoru... —No había dudas Yuuri, estaba paralizado ante su presencia y abrió los ojos asombrado y preocupado por Viktor antes que molestarse con él, de hecho, no podía molestarse con Viktor.

—Yuuri, bebé. Ya estoy contigo —le dijo para que lo oyera.

La gente del lugar lo miró, estaban encandilados con semejante hombre.

Viktor sonrió, pero al ver a su niño con los ojos irritados, le hizo sentirse mal, ¿acaso estaba llorando? De inmediato le dedicó una sonrisa más marcada, una de corazón enamorada y feliz.

El corazón de Yuuri quería salirse de su pecho al verlo sonreír, no podía quitar la vista de ese galán cuyos ojos azules se ajustaron como tuerca a los suyos. Era imposible no quitar la mirada luego de ver como entraba y se robaba las miradas de todos allí dentro.

Su sonrisa era hermosa como un rocío de copos durante una nevada llena de grumos blancos y únicos, aquellos que fueron llorados por el cielo escarchado que cubre sus corazones. Viktor era como esos copos de nieve en sus diferentes formas, y sus dientes _—tan claros como las nubes del cielo—_ esos que le sonreían a Yuuri mientras caminaba hacia él.

Yuuri se quedó quieto sin saber que había pasado y volvió a la realidad, porque a pesar de esa sonrisa matadora, el ruso tenía esa misma expresión cuando se conocieron, y aquello fue suficiente para ir a abrazarlo de inmediato y darle su apoyo.

—Viktor... ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Claramente sabía que no lo estaba, pero su preocupación tenía que ser evidente—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Yo nunca llego tarde a una cita, mi Yuuri —susurró a su oído mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo en un abrazo—, pero el auto se descompuso a cuatro cuadras y...

Le contó todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Cuando Viktor le contó eso, Yuuri tenía una cara de preocupación total, pero calmado se separó un poco y lo ayudó a sentarse a su lado. Observó cómo Viktor se recostó en su hombro.

—Perdóname, Yuuri —Viktor sintió que le había fallado.

—No hay nada que perdonar, seguro no fue culpa tuya —le aseguró el japonés acunándolo en su regazo—, le gustaba tenerlo así, cerca de él, cerca de su corazón, poco a poco Yuuri se calmó y volvió a sentirse seguro.

Viktor sonrió en silencio y lo abrazó más, adoraba estar en los brazos de Yuuri.

—Nuestra cita acaba de empezar y... no quiero empezar esto mal contigo —Viktor se acomodó a su lado sin importarle las miradas que tenían encima.

Yuuri sonrió y tomó la iniciativa esta vez, finalmente cerró los ojos para darle un beso suave en esos palpitantes labios deseosos de eso y más, para luego de un escaso minuto apartarse un poco y sonreír para quitarle la preocupación a Viktor.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos a curar esa pierna de nuevo? —Sugirió el japonés acariciando sus cabellos.

—No es mala idea —Viktor se mordió los labios—. ¿Y cómo empezamos?


	8. Capítulo 8: La calle de las luces

**CAPÍTULO 8: La calle de las luces**

* * *

Por un lado, Phichit maldijo a Chris dado que no le pareció nada correcto su actuar, y era obvio que los amigos, por muy amigos que fuesen, no debían interferir en una relación si no se lo piden, o si la situación no lo requiere, o sea algo de urgencia.

Mientras que por el lado más oscuro del restaurante donde se llevaba a cabo la cita de los dos amantes, siendo precisos en el lado más carente de luces e iluminados por vasos led neón para alegrar la noche, estaba Yuuri sosteniendo al ruso entre sus cálidos brazos.

Yuuri estaba contento de que la terapia de días pasados estaba sirviendo mucho, y gracias a que estaba hecha para que el dolor remitiese si Viktor volvía a hacer movimientos bruscos, siempre y cuando no sobrepasase el límite.

Ya con Viktor recuperándose de forma rápida, el japonés siguió acariciando esos preciosos cabellos plateados que olían a shampoo de manzana, ese olor que embriagaba cuando Viktor lo usaba.

—Dios mío, Yuuri, tú...

Viktor salió de su ensoñación —culpa de las manos de Yuuri— siendo capturado por la belleza que el azabache mostraba para él esa noche, tanto, que al ver a Yuuri, se paralizó algo más que el tiempo en el reloj de su muñeca; sí, fue esa intensa mirada que no le permitió despegar los ojos de Yuuri por nada del mundo.

Y así como el tiempo se detuvo, Viktor también olvidó al instante que el mundo a su alrededor existía; porque aquel efecto de ver a Yuuri es como quedarse plasmado dentro de un perfecto retrato en la pared principal de un salón, solo para ser admirado por su preciosidad, y más si Yuuri era para Viktor ese paisaje del fondo del cuadro, iluminado y fresco como un árbol frondoso con sus hojas verdes claras y flores blancas, pero su dulce aroma a colonia también envolvía al ruso aún más.

Viktor tenía la mirada puesta sobre los bonitos ojos de Yuuri, cuyo color ardiente de un atardecer, resaltaba más de lo normal con ese brillo inusual dibujado por un rocío blanco pintado en ellos, uno que trazaba una sonrisa perfecta en Viktor al ver tan casi indescriptible escena, una que solo Yuuri podía regalarle.

Yuuri se removió inquieto casi al ritmo de la música que sonaba en ese momento; intensa, sublime y algo enérgica, queriendo algo más, necesitaba algo con lo que su corazón retumbara todavía más fuerte que esos zafiros puestos sobre su mirada, en donde un cielo caído viajaba dentro de sus iris buscando diversión y paralizando el alma de Yuuri con su dulce y cautivador regodeo de amor.

—Qu-qué sucede, Vi-Viktor...

Yuuri nervioso y tembloroso sintió como Viktor se acomodó y recargó su cuerpo —al que no se opuso— sobre el suyo, dejándose ahora enrollar por sus fuertes brazos, esos que lo arrullaban con caricias de su piel cálida piel contra la suya, y que el cosquilleo producido por la barba del mayor dándole besos en su cuello, lo hacía calentarse más mientras era observado por la gente sin pena y gloria alguna.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que era un lugar público y tenían que detenerse e ir a un lugar más privado donde nadie los interrumpa.

—Sucede que siempre estás tan bello y radiante, tanto, que estoy seguro que, en momentos como éstos, te haría un bebé sin dudarlo —le dio un beso en los nudillos provocando otro respingo en el japonés—, pero, antes de seguir diciendo cosas bonitas, ¿qué tal si paseamos juntos por el parque de las luces? Quiero ver cuando las encienden.

Yuuri explotó de amor con un sonrojo muy marcado, sobre todo cuando Viktor dijo aquellas detonantes palabras que iban envueltas en forma directa de una «familia».

Luego Yuuri se quedó pensativo y la verdad es que le hubiese gustado que fuese como en esas historias que lee Phichit Online, en donde claramente Viktor sería su alfa y Yuuri su omega. Un bebé... sería una genial idea en ese universo, más no era posible y eso lo desanimaba un poco, ¿cómo habría sido un hijo de ambos si hubiese podido embarazarse?

—Estaré encantado, Viktor, pero —Yuuri le dibujó una sonrisa solo para ese hombre que tanto le encantaba—. Parece que vamos a tener que empezar de cero, me siento culpable por haberte hecho sentir esa presión en el pecho de llegar a este lugar. Primero me disculpo por...

Viktor lo interrumpió robando un beso de sorpresa, un beso que recorrió de extremo a extremo de esos dulces y finos labios del japonés. Lo hizo con delicadeza al inicio, pero a fin de cuentas Viktor invadió su boca de una estocada con su ágil lengua, sintiendo su interior estallar de muchas sensaciones deliciosas, provocando que a Yuuri se le olvidara lo que iba a decir luego de separarse un poco.

—No digas nada, cielo, solo disfruta de este momento, anda —suplicó Viktor—. ¿Caminarás de la mano conmigo? Eso estaba incluido dentro de nuestro trato.

—Viktor, no es un trato el quedarme a tu lado —tenía que dejarlo claro—. Es una promesa de amor que nació para ser cumplida, una que nació de mi corazón desde ese instante en que te conocí, y quiero mantenerlo así.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo —Viktor se disculpó con una sonrisa socarrona—. Te digo que a veces soy muy tonto con las palabras.

—No importa —dijo Yuuri feliz de oírlo sincerarse—. Para eso me tienes a mí ahora, para cuando sientas que tu mundo está revuelto, me dejes trabajar a tu lado y poder salir adelante juntos.

—Yuuri, sé que me ayudarás a encontrar lo que sea correcto y por eso te doy gracias, gracias por elegirme, no te voy a defraudar y no solo será una promesa, esto será mi vida y amor para ti.

Viktor se levantó mucho mejor de su pierna y tomó las manos de Yuuri para ayudarlo también, volviendo a besar esas manos, estando ya de pie.

—Gracias a ti por darme esa confianza, te ayudaré en lo que tú creas que pueda ayudarte, Viktor.

Yuuri volvió a decirlo sin miedo alguno y ahora se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y sus acciones.

—Yuuri...

—Viktor...

—No quiero verte llorar de nuevo frente a mí, Yuuri, aunque sé que es imposible lo que pido, sobre todo porque siempre hay momentos que nos hacen llorar a todos y que a veces son necesarios, solo te pido que ambos lo intentemos, intentemos ser felices con nuestros problemas, y si tiene que ver con ambos, entonces, lo hablaremos.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió porque el ruso tenía razón, no había motivos para llorar a no ser que fuese grave, pero no, a veces los humanos son frágiles y también se quiebran por dentro, sobre todo personas como él.

—Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro mucho con mi ansiedad —agarró sus manos y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida—, porque sí, sufro de ansiedad y es momento de que lo sepas, ya que para mí tú eres como un ángel que vino a salvarme.

Viktor asombrado apretó su mano sosteniendo la misma como si nunca quisiese soltarla, en realidad no quería, dado que ya era una necesidad estar a su lado y ayudarle a sobrellevar aquella condición que lo ponía mal. Viktor le dio un beso en la frente esta vez.

—Mi Yuuri, gracias por decírmelo —lo iba a tener ahora muy en cuenta—. Yo quiero darte mi promesa, y dicha promesa será darte días felices y cuidarte hasta que los días de mi vida se acaben en este reloj de tiempo.

Esa era su última palabra y estaba muy seguro de que sí, como nunca lo había estado, era lo que deseaba, y lo quería mantener siempre y cuando Yuuri también deseara lo mismo. Viktor también iba a asegurar ese amor, porque necesitaba seguridad y estabilidad, una que nunca tuvo en su vida. Quizá Yuuri era su punto y final, y eso quería.

Sin embargo, Yuuri tenía sus dudas con respecto a esa promesa, como todo, puesto que apenas se estaban conociendo y era consciente de que las promesas se rompen. Sobre todo, porque parece que mucha gente que conocía al campeón del esquí ruso, estaba de acuerdo en una sola cosa, y era que él no era estable y sus primeras relaciones ni siquiera empezaron cuando ya se fueron a pique en un mes o dos.

Sí, Yuuri tenía miedo cuando empezó a investigar por los medios y sobre todo teniendo la afirmación de Chris, quien admitía que Viktor nunca se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar.

¿Sería correcto atacar ese punto o quedarse con la duda? Tal vez, pero mientras Yuuri meditaba, también sonreía en silencio guardándose todo ese temor que tenía dentro. ¿Qué provocó esas rupturas en el pasado de Viktor? Era ahora o nunca.

Viktor notó el silencio prolongado de Yuuri, no podía decir que era incómodo al no recibir una respuesta a lo que era obvio, dado que Yuuri parecía ser una persona reservada hasta cierto punto, incluso cuando debía responder o decir algo.

El ruso era un genio al que no podía engañar, pero esta vez, Viktor apenas podía ver a través de esos ojos café brillantes, y lo único que existía en ellos era un misterio que no podía descifrar.

Ambos caminaban sonriendo y en silencio disfrutando del cálido ambiente a su alrededor, agarrados de las manos, con sus dudas en la cabeza y el silencio a punto de romperse. Cuando Yuuri se detuvo, el reloj tocó fuerte esa noche en esa parte de la ciudad.

Solo en ese momento el hermoso brillo de las luces los regresó a la realidad, poco a poco, en donde las estrellas también permanecieron en el cielo junto a la luna, encendidas, pero quietas observando la escena y esperando la respuesta o pregunta correcta de alguno de los dos.

—Wow, esto... es perfect.

Las sublimes esferas celestes de Viktor quedaron briosas ante el espectáculo, alucinado por lo que veía no pudo articular más palabras porque estaba encantado, sabía que había imaginado miles de veces ese momento estando solo y encontrando al amor de su vida en medio de ese lugar. En las fotos, su cabeza estuvo llena de sueños porque los sueños eran luces que iluminan el camino y lo hacen realidad.

La canción que sonaba al encenderse todo era increíble, los cascabeles y los tambores parecían tan reales, era aquella canción que te trasladaba al pasado y te hacía sumergirte en un mundo totalmente diferente, sobre todo si por sus calles había mucha magia y cultura entrando en tus venas, definitivamente que Viktor había quedado enamorado de esa zona de Japón y de su comida, de su gente, de sus cantos, y claro, de Yuuri. Tanto que imaginó que Yuuri bailaba para él.

_Baile, la bella dama, se queda encantada_

_Baile, la luna brillante, aquí resonó_

_Proponiendo matrimonio, el dios descenderá_

_La noche desaparece y el pájaro quimera cantará_

_Dios distante, concede tu bendición_

_Dios distante, concede tu bendición_

_Dios distante, ¡concede tu bendición!_

Yuuri solo se detuvo y admiró el semblante de Viktor porque era aquel semblante el que más quería admirar en silencio esa noche, y así también estudió esas mejillas encandiladas y esos ojos que guardaban cierta inocencia de un sueño, y era aquello lo que todavía le daba esperanzas a Yuuri de que todo lo que hiciera no fuera en vano, quería creer en la promesa de Viktor.

—Viktor, te quiero...

Viktor bajó la mirada de los árboles y dejó de sostener la mano de Yuuri para rodear por completo la cintura del japonés, acercándolo más hacia sí mismo. Dándole otro beso sorpresa en la comisura de sus labios y luego uno en la nariz hasta que pudo ver como Yuuri abría los ojos suspirando.

—Yo también te quiero, mi Yuuri —respondió Viktor dibujando una sonrisa de corazón.

—Y también debo decir que es por eso que tengo miedo de que llegue el invierno y decidas irte de mi lado —confesó Yuuri con nerviosismo—. Viktor: Yo deseo más que nada en el mundo que te decidas a estar a mi lado si de verdad lo quieres, en verdad deseo que te quedes a mi lado y que nunca que te vayas.

Las mejillas de Viktor se volvieron a pintar de ese color carmín intenso, y su gesto era de asombro, dejando entrever esos labios rosados entreabiertos, entonces una inspiración fulgurante lo invadió, esa inspiración por volver a esquiar y demostrarle a Yuuri que él sí cumplía sus promesas sin importar lo que la gente hablase o dijese de él.

—Yuuri: Me estás proponiendo matrimonio ¿lo sabías? y eso es un para siempre, y de ser así de real, le pido a Dios que me conceda su bendición —y estaba dispuesto a despejar esas dudas de la cabeza de Yuuri—. Y por eso es momento de que te diga del porqué muchos dicen que soy inestable, y necesito decírtelo para sentirme libre y bien contigo, porque estoy seguro que eres mi punto y final en este camino, mi vida.


	9. Capitulo 9: La rueda de la fortuna

**CAPÍTULO 9: La rueda de la fortuna**

* * *

Inquieta y a la vez callada estaba la noche, pero eso luego de que la pegajosa música terminara y las mujeres que animaban el jolgorio japonés se detuvieran a descansar. El silencio los abrazó por un instante y todo pareció nublarse por un largo minuto alrededor de ellos.

Aquel minuto Viktor decidió empezar a contarle a Yuuri todo acerca de su vida y su fama como el famoso Daddy que tanto odiaba ser, incluso hasta le contó de uno de sus viejos amores. Tuvo que hacerlo si quería que Yuuri no sufriera por cualquier inconveniente o percance por culpa de los periódicos y demás medios amarillistas del momento.

Sentados por más de media hora en una banca de aquella hermosa calle, tanto Yuuri como Viktor se promulgaron en un súbito silencio al terminar. Sobre todo, Yuuri, quien había terminado de escuchar lo sucedido en el pasado en una de las dos relaciones que tuvo Viktor.

—Que terrible puede llegar a ser la gente, Viktor —el azabache acarició esa suave mejilla prendida en un color carmesí hermoso—, pero es algo que pasó y no volverá a pasar porque no fue tu culpa.

Viktor asintió con una sonrisa acompañada de unas cuantas gotas saladas rodeando la fina línea de su cansada y azulina mirada.

—Sí, por eso los medios hacen todo para alejar a las personas y al amor de mí contándole mentiras, incluso hasta Chris suele dudar de mí en momentos, mi Yuuri, y eso molesta y duele a veces —dijo atrapando su cálida mano entre la suya—. Yuuri no hará caso a los que escuche de mí en los medios, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Yuuri con una cálida sonrisa—, y por todo lo que me has contado, prefiero que olvides tu pasado, solo por hoy, y que veas lo que quiero mostrarte ahora. Aquí en Sapporo existe una leyenda de amor muy peculiar.

Y aquellas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para ganarse la atención de Viktor de forma automática. Viktor no conocía a ciencia cierta el verdadero amor, pero estar con Yuuri es sentir más que el mismo amor, iba más allá de todas las cosas que jamás tuvo.

—¿Yuuri me contará una historia de amor? —Curioso, el ruso apretó sus manos sonriendo.

—¿Ves ese parque que está allá? —Señaló Yuuri con la mirada hacia el oeste—. Mira aquella rueda de la fortuna, es el aparato de diversión que más buscan las parejas durante esta época del año en la noche, sobre todo cuando las bóvedas celestes del cielo se apagan y sólo queda el brillo de las estrellas y la luna reinando cuando el sol se va a dormir, siendo testigos de lo que muchos llamamos «_Love and Life_». Las luces de la rueda de la fortuna se encienden y entonces, dos amores se encuentran justo una noche.

Viktor se sonrojó como niño pequeño y se quedó mirando de forma curiosa aquel precioso rostro lleno de colores dulces, de amor y de sentimientos buenos, aquellos que podía percibir por primera vez en su vida y forma de natural.

El ruso se dio cuenta que experimentar el amor por primera vez era hermoso, pero hablamos del verdadero amor, ese amor que no es perfecto, pero tampoco imperfecto, ese amor que está en el punto de equilibrio y se cuece lento pero seguro, y era ese amor que por instinto le decía a Viktor que era bueno, y lo que su corazón empezaba a sentir era más que bueno sin duda. El corazón de Viktor palpita y se mece contento ante cada suspiro de solo imaginarse el resto de su vida con Yuuri. Así que se preguntó: ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Pues sí.

Fue aquel sentimiento del inicio de ese relato que suplicaba a gritos no perder la fe ni la oportunidad de tener a Yuuri para siempre a su lado. Por ende, Viktor esperaba que aquella historia le ayudara a dar el paso final con Yuuri de allí en menos de un año, porque que sí, Viktor ya estaba pensando en pasar el resto de su vida junto a él ahora. Habían pasado solo semanas de conocerlo y sentía que lo conocía de siempre.

Yuuri lo miró y percibió como sus ojos estaban repletos de una extraña ilusión, ¿acaso había podido cautivar a Viktor finalmente?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no sabía en qué pensaba Viktor, a veces quería romper todos los esquemas y preguntar: ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?, ¿cómo se sentía realmente ahora?, pero quizá esas preguntas se pueden responder solas con el pasar del tiempo.

« Una noche dos amantes se conocieron solo con sus miradas frente a esa gran rueda. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y sin hablar, lo hicieron poco a poco, con todos sus miedos a flor de piel, con todas sus dudas y sentimientos rotos. Sus antiguas parejas habían terminado su relación con ellos.

Entonces ambos se detuvieron justo delante de ese gran aparato y se tomaron de las manos sin dejar de mirarse, y aun cuando ambos estaban inseguros de sí mismos por ser dos completos desconocidos, decidieron sonreírse el uno al otro y entrar a la rueda de la fortuna en silencio. Una vez dentro, cuando el aparato comenzó a andar, pidieron un deseo en sus corazones por un largo minuto, así cuando todo terminó ellos dos estaban en la cima y las luces se apagaron por un instante, entonces en el miedo que sintieron se dieron un beso suave, pero tan largo y profundo que sus almas parecían que se tocaban.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse como una vela en sus corazones luego de ese momento especial. Ambos se bajaron de la gran rueda y no podían dejar de pensar el uno del otro, y así fue como ambos amantes decidieron estar juntos el resto de su vida, repitiendo momentos similares y hermosos hasta el final del camino, olvidando el dolor del pasado».

—¿Increíble historia verdad?—Yuuri terminó de relatar y miró a Viktor—. A veces no sabemos lo que queremos hasta que lo encontramos. La vida se trata de crear verdaderos instantes y creer en ellos sin importar que seamos desconocidos o nos conozcamos en poco tiempo. El amor no tiene hora ni momento de llegada, solo llega y se instala en nuestro interior. Algunas veces puede resultar agrio al inicio o al final, pero la gente tiende a aferrarse a lo peor de sus relaciones.

Y Yuuri no podía tener más razón al final de sus sabias palabras. Por eso Viktor decidió contarle la otra parte de su historia.

—Yuuri, terminaré de contar lo que sucedió con Gavrel, mi primer amor, pero por favor, necesito saber si seguirías conmigo luego de esto, antes de que te cuente mi pasado completo.

—Las flores de cerezo caen tan lento al entrar el otoño, y al verte llorar me recuerda verlas caer dejando al árbol desnudo con todas sus emociones ante los demás y eso es peligroso muchas veces —le susurró acercándose y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus labios—. Sin embargo, yo siempre estaré allí como la tierra que sostiene al árbol y no dejaré que muera, estoy para eso, nací para ti Viktor, y este será mi mensaje de amor.

Viktor parecía estar angustiado y tener palabras atravesadas en sus temblorosos labios. Entonces el japonés tomó su mano y sonrió para calmar al ruso, y Viktor lo abrazó al instante ante la silenciosa noche.

Así era como la confianza entre ambos, crecía, pero a la vez que era necesario decirse todo mucho el uno al otro, también los roces se hacían más necesarios con el pasar del tiempo. Viktor necesitaba sacarlo todo y contar su trágica historia para poder seguir adelante y tener un final feliz junto a Yuuri.

Era una historia triste que también sería contada en otro lado donde dos bestias intentaban entenderse y razonar. Phichit y Chris.

Oh sí, los amigos, ellos también son importantes, son de esos amigos que cuidaban de sus otros amigos y eran leales, aquellos que intentaban por todos los medios despejar las piedras del camino de sus seres queridos.

—Dame una razón para no mandarte a la mierda ahora mismo por lo que has hecho.

Parece que las dos bestias defensoras de sus respectivos amigos se habían topado en el carrusel a un costado de la ciudad, cerca del parque de diversiones de Sapporo. Era como una cita a ciegas para tener un duelo a muerte por saber quién lleva la razón.

—Porque me llamo Chris, y también porque soy el mejor amigo de Viktor —dijo seguro y sin duda alguna—. Nada de lo que hago es para mal de Viktor o Yuuri, al contrario, esto lo vas a entender si no te me alteras y me dejas explicarte, y también deja de culpar a Alan por lo del auto, él solo me prestó el auto sin saber lo que yo le haría realmente.

Phichit hizo una mueca cuando mencionó lo de Alan dado que ahora se sentía molesto consigo mismo, más que todo por haber dudado de su amor. Se dio cuenta que su primo Chris era un demonio exótico encarnado en el cuerpo de un humano buscando a quién linchar con su tridente.

—¿Y no crees que Viktor ya es bastante mayor como para que lo cuiden? O peor, para que intentes arruinar su cita con mi mejor amigo —alegó un tailandés muy certero en sus palabras.

—Viktor, aún siendo mayor, es como un adolescente divirtiéndose en la vida sin rumbo alguno, claro que también va conociendo el amor y la vida poco a poco, y es eso lo que lo hace ser vulnerable. Y por eso tengo el derecho tanto como tú de cuidar a Yuuri como yo de velar por Viktor. Además, quiero asegurarme de que tu amigo no sea un oportunista.

Y así hubo otro silencio demasiado incómodo ante esas últimas filosas palabras de Chris acerca de Yuuri en esa respuesta, que estaban llenas de falta de seguridad y confianza en Yuuri.

Cualquiera podría aducir eso y peores cosas, sin embargo, esperaba la razón real de todo el problema.

—Yuuri no es ningún oportunista —resonó de los labios de Phichit a toda honra—. Esto solo te deja mal a ti como amigo de Viktor, solo dejas ver más los errores de Viktor y recalcas demasiado lo obvio, y es que Viktor es inestable.

—No quiero ser pesado y grosero, pero, ¿qué sabes tú de los errores de mi amigo?

Interrumpido, Phichit inspeccionó un mensaje que recién llegó. Era de Yuuri...

—Oh, me ha llegado un mensaje, veremos si tengo que cortar la cabeza tuya o la de tu primo como venganza.

—La venganza es mala cariño —dijo Chris—. No caigas en ese juego y ya te dije que no le hagas a Alan pagar por idioteces mías.

—Solo cierra la boca un momento, quiero leer este mensaje.

Phichit revisó el texto que decía algo corto.

Yuuri: «Todo en orden y bien, ya te daré detalles el lunes, no me llames para nada por favor».

El tailandés quedó lleno de dudas y luego miró a Chris con desconfianza, guardando su celular.

—Pierde cuidado, te voy a explicar el por qué le quité la pieza al auto —Chris se sentó en una de las bancas y lo miró—. No esperes a que te invite a sentarte.

Phichit irritado se sentó y se quedó pensando en lo que hizo. No había mensajes de Alan tampoco, y eso es porque lo había bloqueado de todo por un tiempo, es más, ni siquiera le preocupaba Alan ahora mismo.

—Phichit —Alan se le rompió el corazón del otro lado del móvil y todo por seguir el juego de Chris.

Y sí, el pobre Alan se dio cuenta que Phichit lo bloqueó hasta las llamadas y en todos lados, incluso cuando se fue a su casa a buscarle, observó que dejó una nota en la puerta que decía que se largaría lejos por un tiempo. Alan se entristeció y hasta se le salieron las lágrimas, tanto que su pobre corazoncito se acongojó. Ese mismo día Alan dejó una nota bajo la puerta y se fue al otro extremo de Japón, en la isla de Karatsu, Saga, en donde no había invierno y podía llorar todo lo que quería si Phichit lo abandonaba.

—Bien, te escucho —impertérrito, el tailandés no mostró piedad en su mirada.

—Todo empezó cuando Viktor tenía 17 años, casi 18 —Chris con un semblante relajado esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo—. Ya era una leyenda del esquí ruso a nivel internacional. Ganó su primer campeonato mundial con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, sin duda que era envidiado y amado al mismo tiempo, y eso le trajo muchos problemas.

Phichit recuerda todos los datos sobre él, sin duda que Viktor era un hombre muy admirable, era un genio del esquí, y Yuuri no podía tener más suerte que una doña jugando la lotería, por eso, decidido a dejar que las aguas fluyeran y que Yuuri conociera el amor por sí solo sin meterse, aunque temiera lo peor, iba a darle una oportunidad a Viktor.

—Alguna vez tú y él... —Phichit no pudo terminar cuando Chris lo abordó de inmediato.

—No —Chris lo detuvo antes de empezar a indagar por el lado incorrecto—. No me he enamorado nunca de él, ni hemos tenido relación alguna, ya deja de preguntar ese tipo de cosas, parece que estás algo desesperado en saber sobre mi relación de amistad con Viktor y si hemos ido más allá.

Phichit dejó caer una gota de sudor atenuado por la forma inmediata en que fue abordado por Chris, quien parecía inmerso en el relato, pero eso hasta que su semblante se tornó más serio de lo habitual, por eso, decidió creerle y no preguntar nada relacionado con ambos.

—El primer amor de Viktor se basó en un hombre mucho mayor que él, no tanto, pero aquel hombre tenía 28 años, lo conoció justo cuando Viktor cumplió los 18 años. El nombre de ese hombre era Gavrel —miró al cielo y sonrió calmado—. De origen ruso, ese hombre fue cinco veces campeón mundial del patinaje artístico y comenzó su carrera a la misma edad que Viktor o mucho antes, se coronó como el rey del hielo y daddy del patinaje artístico. Viktor al verlo patinar se enamoró de él, pero era un amor prohibido y casi platónico hasta que se conocieron.

Phichit hasta que tembló cuando escuchó eso y pensó de forma seria en cuántos tabúes existirían en la sociedad acerca del amor y la edad de las personas. Parece que todo está condenado a seguir un solo curso.

—Ellos dos se conocieron en una competencia de las olimpiadas. Finalmente, pasados seis meses de conocerse empezaron a salir en secreto, pero hubo un escándalo a causa de unas fotos tomadas por un paparazzi a la semana de haber empezado su relación con Viktor —contó el suizo cambiando su semblante—. La leyenda del patinaje artístico fue destrozada al verse relacionado con Viktor Nikiforov, mucho menor que él y fue entonces que los medios, al descubrir todo, quisieron destruir a Gavrel acusándolo de violador y homosexual.

Phichit estaba atónito ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Gavrel, al verse acorralado por la rabia e impotencia al perder su carrera en Rusia y verse hostigado por las leyes rusas, reveló sus verdaderas intenciones y destruyó el corazón de Viktor en tan solo un mes. Su amor por Viktor se transformó en odio y ese hombre se llenó de venganza y siguió haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo, acosando a Viktor y haciéndolo quedar mal ante toda Rusia, pero Viktor se mantuvo fuerte durante mucho tiempo hasta que los Nikiforov detuvieron el escándalo, pero fue entonces cuando murieron junto a Gavrel. Parece que los padres de Viktor iban en un auto cuando estaban negociando con ese hombre para que dejara a su único hijo en paz. Sucede que el auto estalló de repente y los padres de Viktor murieron junto a Gavrel. Nadie sabe qué fue lo que pasó. Luego apareció un mensaje de odio hacia el mundo, que hizo que Viktor saliera de Rusia durante mucho tiempo. Aun así, Rusia lo necesitaba y limpiaron su nombre por ser joven y necesitar más estrellas como él, entonces los medios esclavizaron a Viktor de oportunista y mentiroso cuando el país decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, dado que sus padres eran personas importantes y de renombre en toda Rusia.

Phichit se llevó la mano al pecho a punto de llorar, porque en verdad Viktor no era culpable de las idioteces de su amigo y de lo mal que el mundo estaba. También en ese momento pensó en Alan, en lo mucho que lo amaba, de hecho Chris le hizo recordar que tenía pocas cosas buenas en la vida y debía cuidar de aquello que tanto amaba. Por eso no quería romper el corazón de Alan dejándolo solo y haciéndolo sufrir. Sin embargo, Phichit pensaba que Viktor había sufrido lo suficiente y que no debía perder más el tiempo hablando.

—Creo que he oído lo suficiente, no hace falta que sigas explicándome nada, seguro que Yuuri sabrá esto por boca de Viktor, lo siento mucho por él —Phichit se levantó y extendió su mano—. Seamos amigos, Chris, por favor ayúdame a buscar a Alan.

A Chris se le iluminaron los ojos, es como si aquel chico estuviera lleno de un deseo inigualable por seguir adelante con su vida a pesar de la triste historia, ese era Phichit. Chris sin duda que podía notar el miedo en el semblante de aquel chico y sabía que la causa era Alan, parece que la primavera agarró duro a todos aquellos días, a todos menos a él, quien aún estaba en busca del amor que no llegaba.

Chris se sintió vacío de tanto buscar el amor y no encontrarlo. Incluso hasta enviaba a su amigo ahora, quien no buscaba el amor y lo encontró sin quererlo. Parece mentira que la vida sonríe a quien no busca aquello de lo que tanto rehuyen. Es como si la vida dijera que es el tiempo quien decide y no tú.

Tiempo que regresó al momento en donde Yuuri estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas junto a Viktor por la historia que le contó de su primer amor y como aquello hizo mella en el segundo amor luego de muchos años, en donde Viktor lastimó los sentimientos de una persona por estar tan dañado emocionalmente en ese momento, y no solo por la muerte de sus padres. Yuuri comprendió que Viktor ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo y sufriendo, y no quería que estuviera solo nunca más.

—Viktor, no te dejaré solo a partir de ahora —confesó el japonés acercándose a él para abrazarlo y eso que no era propio del japonés—. Me dejarías ayudarte en lo que resta del año, realmente puedo comprender ahora cómo te sientes, espero no haber entrado de forma abrupta a tu vida y arruinar tu camino siendo imprudente.

—Yuuri: No me iré de Japón y con eso te digo que tú no has arruinado nada, todo lo contrario, has arreglado más que mi pierna, has arreglado mi corazón y parte de mi alma —dijo el ruso sonriendo y seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, tal como los desconocidos de la rueda de la fortuna—. He decidido que me quedaré a tu lado, pero si quieres un para siempre, ya es cuestión de que trabajemos juntos en equipo y no me rompas el corazón.

El corazón de Yuuri estaba agitado y sus ojos brillantes denotaban felicidad luego de haber sacado todo aquello que sentía, y mucho mejor, de haber escuchado a Viktor decir eso, parece que ese miedo y esa tristeza por la historia de Viktor lo hizo reflexionar. Ahora era el momento de sanar para Viktor y Yuuri tenía pensado ser su médico.

—Viktor, hace poco me preguntaba si te sentías bien a mi lado o no, gracias por darme una oportunidad de demostrarte mis sentimientos también, parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar —confesó con miedo a su respuesta.

—Yuuri, que dices, claro que me siento muy bien a tu lado, pero mejor olvidemos las cosas malas, ya hablaremos cuando estemos a solas, antes, tengo algo que decirte y sé que es pronto para decirlo —el ruso tomó esa suave mano besando sus delicados pero firmes nudillos—, y es que suelo ser paciente y todo un caballero a la hora de pedir algo, incluso para una cita, por eso no quiero parecer molesto o apresurado, sin embargo, quisiera que esta noche me dejaras las ventanas de tu cuarto abiertas para entrar como un ladrón a tu casa.

Aquella ventana no estaría menos abierta que la boca del japonés recibiendo el poco oxígeno a su alrededor por tal propuesta indirecta, cambiando totalmente ese tema triste de su vida y despejando los miedos y dudas del ambiente. En su rostro Yuuri solo dejó entrever un sonrojo bien marcado en sus mejillas. Es cierto que apenas se estaban conociendo, pero eso solo hizo que su corazón se derritiera y pusiera un poco más de picante a la sopa que se cocía en ese momento sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Te concederé ese placer —sus ojos clavados en los de Viktor brillaron en ese momento, llenos de ilusión y algo de perversión—, si al menos me dices una de las cosas que harás si yo te dejo entrar.

Yuuri parecía perderse en el mar de cariño y lujuria que aquellos profundos ojos idílicos suplicaban por su ser, a la vez que se ofrecían en un silencio luego de responder y sonreír como tonto ante el ruso.

—Dejaré que dispares tus fantasías a mi pecho y entren como una bala de amor y alegría, dejaré que me des la llave de tu corazón y trabajaremos en un para siempre —Viktor susurró sensual y desafiante—. Después podrás darme los primeros auxilios que necesito.

Yuuri no lo pensó más, sonrió y se levantó de la banca para caminar hacia la famosa rueda de la fortuna, tomado de la mano de Viktor. Ambos caminaron en silencio y casi que apresurados, estaban en el parque luego de cruzar varias cuadras. Al entrar se situaron frente a esa gran rueda de la fortuna iluminada.

Era ese el momento y lugar perfecto para terminar una cita y comenzar una nueva aventura juntos de forma segura y así vivir la primera de tantas historias que escribirían juntos, historias que no podrían ser descritas de forma perfecta en tan pocas palabras.

Viktor miró la rueda y ambos entraron tomados de la mano, se miraron en silencio y sonrieron como los dos amantes del relato, no dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron cuando se sentaron juntos al entrar y llegaron a la cima, en donde el tiempo y todo se detuvo, incluido el palpitar de sus corazones, aquellos que se llamaban en una canción silenciosa de amor, aquel amor donde sus labios finalmente se unieron una vez más. Tan cálido, suave, profundo y lleno de deseo fue el beso que ni siquiera con la respiración agotada de ambos se cortó, incluso cuando estaban en la cima y las luces se apagaron por un largo minuto.

Minuto que pasó rápido cuando todo terminó y ambos salieron con la esperanza puesta en sus deseos y en sus corazones.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Yuuri abrazado de Viktor camino a casa, bueno a donde sea que fuera Viktor seria su hogar.

—No lo sé, eso ya lo decidiremos cuando lleguemos al hotel, si quieres ir claro —sugirió Viktor.

—Lo de mi casa para el lunes entonces —dijo Yuuri divertido.

—Cuando gustes, cariño. No tengo prisa.

—Está bien, iremos al hotel, yo si tengo algo de prisa —dijo Yuuri, quien decidió que era hora de conocer la casa de Viktor.

—De acuerdo, iremos juntos.

* * *

La canción es cortesía de Utada Hikaru -Sakura Nagashi Ella es una de mis artistas japonesas favoritas y este tema me remueve el corazón, lo amor es pero que lleguen a amarlo, es una de las canciones de Evangelion 3.0


	10. Capítulo 10: El adiós de la primavera

**Capítulo 10: El adiós de la primavera**

* * *

En plenitud de la luz lunar que abrazaba la noche ese día, tanto Yuuri como Viktor se dejaron llevar por ese halo blanco en su camino hacia el hotel, dando pequeños pasos de vez en cuando, producto del cansancio que sentían, sobre todo Viktor, quien se había esforzado más que nadie ese día por seguir caminando.

—Esto es maravilloso... el estar contigo y disfrutar del silencio de la noche juntos —como deberían ser los detalles no solo al inicio de una relación—, pero a todo esto Yuuri, tengo una duda, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo, ¿Yuuri de verdad está feliz de haberme conocido?

La pareja finalmente llegó a las luminosas puertas del hotel, bien agarrada de las manos, aquellas manos donde yacían los sueños de un nuevo Viktor renacido en el amor. Él adoraba sentir a Yuuri sostenerlo con fuerza, y era por la sencilla razón de que pensaba en que Yuuri era de aquellos hombres que jamás dejaría caer o lo soltaría para dejarlo caer a un abismo.

Viktor quería creer en un para siempre y por eso se aferraba a cada pequeño detalle que estaba viviendo con Yuuri desde que lo conoció, con miedo y dudas, pero lo hacía, estaba aprendiendo.

—Los detalles siempre serán maravillosos, más si son tontos y bonitos, pero Viktor, a todo esto, ¿alguna vez has pensado la razón por la cual nacemos?

Preguntó Yuuri curioso, mientras elaboraba una respuesta para el ruso, una en la que Viktor pudiera entenderlo mejor y sentirse a gusto.

Y claro, una vez en la entrada ambos se miraban tan felices y llenos de un «_no sé qué_» que hacía que sus nervios se dispararan a cada minuto que estaban más cerca de estar totalmente solos, y al estar solos se olvidaban de los dilemas de la vida, como si no existieran los problemas, y aun si existían, pues se habían olvidado por completo de la existencia de los mismos

—No lo sé, pero si estoy seguro ahora, es que nací para conocerte en esta vida y hacerte feliz —declaró levantando las manos de Yuuri y besándolas con amor—. Lo que más amo en una persona es su sencillez y honestidad, y que solo tenga esos dos ojos puestos sobre mí, pero que antes de eso, se ame a sí mismo primero, tanto como para saber guiar los pasos de la persona que tendrá a su lado.

El corazón de Yuuri se estremeció ante sus palabras, aquellas que se volvían espuma de mar y desaparecían rompiendo promesas, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que Viktor no era así, y fue en ese momento que la mirada de Yuuri se vio envuelta en un resplandor cristalino, fruto de la fuerte emoción que le regalaba el ruso en aquel escenario de luces, donde el japonés podía ver con más claridad el verdadero amor a través de esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos que chispeaban en un brillo único.

Un brillo que Yuuri deseaba tener para toda la eternidad en cada minuto que pasaba a su lado.

—Viktor... —Yuuri se desvaneció en su precioso mirar y sus palabras, y fue suficiente para desarmar su corazón de nuevo—. Nadie sabe porque nace hasta que existe una razón mientras la vida le muestra el camino, ya sea para hacer algo importante en el mundo, encontrar el amor o hacer a una persona feliz, y yo siento que nací para ti, para encontrarte en esta vida y en las que siguen y hacerte feliz, y con esto te digo que eres quien me importa justo ahora, me importa quien seas conmigo, lo que me hagas sentir, y si todo lo que siento ahora es gracias a ti, entonces con esto te digo que soy feliz contigo y con todos estos detalles.

Yuuri sabía lo mucho que Viktor se estaba esforzando y él apenas le había regalado algo más que la recuperación de su pierna, pero Yuuri no se sentía conforme con eso. Dado que también quería regalar algo más que bienestar y salud a Viktor, quería darle un buen espacio en su pedacito de mundo, quería abrir la voz de su corazón, sabiendo que no era fácil para él, quería dejar a Viktor desnudo ante sus emociones.

Encandilado por los dulces sentimientos de Yuuri, Viktor sintió como todas esas emociones silenciosas se desbordaron finalmente, transmitiendo ese amor primaveral hasta lo más profundo del corazón del ruso, haciendo que en su alma brotara la ternura de un amor amable y transparente, cuyas palabras bien recibidas por Viktor hicieron que el platinado diera el primer paso, para darle una razón más a Yuuri de confiar en sus sentimientos y en sí mismo.

Viktor lo ciñó de la cintura, abrazándolo bien, así que el ruso solo acercó sus narices sintiendo el intercambio de sus respiraciones y el roce leve de sus labios. En ese tiempo Viktor supo lo mucho que amaba a Yuuri y que deseaba estar a su lado para proteger el ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra, entonces se dio cuenta que el amor era mejor que las mariposas, era como sentir miles de flores de cerezo cayendo y cubriendo esa perfecta atmósfera. Mejor que una nevada la fría Rusia.

—Yuuri: Si nos quedamos aquí no avanzaremos nada —sugirió Viktor ofreciendo su brazo para que Yuuri se colgara—. Vamos a comer primero en el restaurante del hotel antes de seguir con la última velada de esta noche, he preparado una sorpresa por si venías conmigo.

Viktor se sinceró.

¿Otra sorpresa más? Yuuri quería llorar de vergüenza, era demasiado para lo que él le estaba dando a Viktor, por eso necesitaba pensar en algo pronto y no ser el único sorprendido de la historia, porque Viktor no dejaba de sorprenderlo con tantos detalles, ¿acaso era humano? ¿Cómo podía pensar en todo eso y no quebrarse?

¡De ninguna manera! Ya era suficiente para Yuuri, así que miro a todos lados buscando un detalle. Aquel que le hizo detenerse y dar un salto emocionado. Yuuri había pensado en algo que hiciera que Viktor lo recordara las veces que no pudieran estar juntos.

—¡Viktor mira! —Señaló aquel lugar que estaba justo a un costado del hotel—. Vayamos allí primero.

El ambiente romántico no se había roto todavía, y el amor seguía dando vueltas en el interior de ambos, sobre todo por parte de Viktor, quien contempló la jovialidad y seguridad con la que Yuuri le sonrió y lo haló para llevarlo hasta ese lugar, por lo que intuyó que Yuuri estaba planeando algo, era notorio, pero no sabía que iba a hacer y por esa razón quería ir a una joyería.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, tenía miedo sí, pero debía enfrentar en el peor de los casos un rechazo por andar de apresurado, sin embargo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Wow...

Viktor emitió un sonido de asombro al ver a Yuuri dirigirse al bonito vitral donde tenían joyas de todo tipo en exhibición, y entonces sucedió la magia.

La mujer que Yuuri tenía enfrente era un ángel que le habló muy bonito y tendido al japonés, solo con la intención de venderle «_anillos de boda_» y ninguna otra cosa, sí, anillos redondos, caros y dorados como las medallas de oro de esquí de Viktor.

La mujer miró con cierto aire de perversidad a la pareja, conocía bien al esquiador Viktor, y por eso había sido bien instruida por Chris si Viktor decidía pasarse por ese lugar en busca de algún accesorio especial.

—No puede ser... —susurró Viktor al ver que ella tenía algo raro en su mirada.

Esa mirada solo indicaba que ella era muy fan del amor entre hombres y posible cómplice de Chris, pero sin que el ruso supiese, es que ella lo podía respirar el ambiente de tensión entre ambos hombres, además de que venían bien agarrados de las manos, sobre todo en el ruso quien la miraba con cierto aire de celos, así que luego de ofrecer los anillos a Yuuri, ella le mostró otros mucho más bonitos, con grabados de copos y demás.

—Anillos personalizados —dejó claro la mujer con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban y estaba emocionado.

—Los quiero. Pagaré todo por cuota —y así fue como quiso esconderse en el fondo del océano tras decir eso y poner su tarjeta de débito sobre la mesa.

El ruso se paralizó y frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado, como pidiendo una explicación del porqué le vendió los anillos a Yuuri y no un collar o algo diferente, pero era tarde, porque Yuuri miraba los anillos complacido y feliz, así que pidió algo muy particular que el ruso siquiera se esperó, solo para asegurarse que Viktor lo usaría.

—¿Puedes medir el dedo anular de la mano derecha de mi pareja? —Pidió Yuuri.

—¿Eh? —Viktor miró a la mujer, bastante nervioso.

¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¡Pareja! Viktor se había sonrojado como niño y estaba peor que alguien que ha visto a su ídolo posar en televisión para alguna revista.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del ruso comenzó a sudar cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj, justo a las veinte horas. Entonces su rostro se puso pálido, más que todo porque la emoción y el miedo de dar ese paso no lo dejaba aquietar sus nervios. Al menos pensó que Yuuri le iba a proponer un compromiso más serio, y el problema es que apenas lo conocía bien.

Viktor nunca había vivido un escenario como este antes, ni tampoco nadie había hecho algo especial por él. Bueno, en el momento sí hubo muchas propuestas decentes e indecentes que tuvo que rechazar por obvias razones, pero ahora no, y aunque parecía demasiado, Viktor estaba más que listo para la propuesta si era Yuuri, pero igual tenía miedo.

—Claro que sí —la mujer buscó el medidor de anillos—. ¿Me permite su mano, señor?

Viktor tragó duro y extendió su mano con algo de temor sin quitar su vista de la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

—Por favor, quédese quieto —la mujer sonrió triunfal y midió el dedo del ruso.

Yuuri estudió todas las reacciones de Viktor, sobre todo se dio cuenta que el ruso estaba entrando en pánico. Así que ideó un plan rápido para no asustarlo con alguna tontería. Era normal, pero le gustaba lo que veía, podía ver y poner a prueba los temores de Viktor en tan solo un instante.

—Oiga, ¿tendrá en ese modelo, pero en oro blanco? —Preguntó Yuuri sudando.

—De hecho, tengo unos más bonitos que estos en oro blanco y en el mismo tamaño —dijo la mujer desviando su mirada a la entrepierna de Viktor—. Tal como le gustaría a usted, joven.

A Viktor se le fue el alma al piso cuando ella dijo eso refiriéndose a otra cosa, es que esta vieja los _shippeaba_ de forma tremenda y con descaro, sí, como muchos lo harían si supieran del comienzo de su romance con Yuuri, aunque Viktor estaba tratando de asimilar lo de ser pareja, es que aún no se lo había pedido de forma oficial, pero estaba en eso.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri la miró desconcertado.

—No me preste atención, joven —dijo ella mostrándole la caja—. Es un decir.

Dado que Viktor no estaba listo para los anillos dorados, Yuuri al terminar de inspeccionar los otros dijo que los compraría, aunque fueran un poco más caros que los dorados.

La mujer tocó la campana al momento en que ellos se fueron del local y le guiñó un ojo al ruso, mandándole un claro mensaje, en donde se veía el apoyo de ella por la decisión que tomó, y por ese tan buen novio que quería al ruso.

Viktor con la duda no sabía si esa mujer era una simple vendedora que le enseñaron muy bien a vender la mercancía, o era una loca de primera categoría, porque su semblante rayaba entre lo venenoso y lo irreal.

—Lo siento, pensé que sería la mejor forma de sorprenderte —dijo Yuuri sonriendo agarrado de su brazo—. ¿Viktor? ¿Estás bien?

—Si amor, estoy más que bien, solo que esta vez me dejaste muy sorprendido.

Yuuri sacó el paquete guardado en su bolso, y accedió a ir al restaurante del hotel a donde Viktor lo quería invitar y eso hicieron. Entraron al lugar y con la cena servida, poco antes de cenar y dar gracias por la comida, Yuuri tomó las manos de Viktor sin perder de vista al ruso, haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a llenarse de amor luego del susto que pasó el pobre con aquella extraña mujer.

—¿Te da miedo el matrimonio, Viktor?

—Un poco, pero es normal, supongo —no lo negó y apretó las manos de Yuuri dando una respiración con miedo—. ¿Quieres hacer esto tan pronto?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri fingió un rostro de conmoción para no hacerlo sentir incómodo—. Oye, ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar, y sí, quiero pedirte algo importante, pero depende de ti aceptar mi propuesta.

Viktor soltó el aire comprimido en su pecho y se dejó llevar.

—¿Y cuál es esa propuesta? —Se calmó un poco.

—¿Aceptas salir conmigo y ser mi novio hasta que el año acabe? —Sin pena ni gloria se atrevió, temiendo el rechazo, temiendo que todo se saliera de control.

Viktor se quedó atónito por un minuto, sin respuesta alguna. Su cuerpo sudaba y sentía que quería desmayarse, aquello no lo hacía sentir más aliviado, dado que sintió una decepción grande al saber por qué, bueno sí lo sabía, pues pensó que Yuuri le propondría matrimonio, pero le estaba proponiendo que empezaran por un lugar con hechos y acciones primero antes del gran paso.

—Un año, me dices —no era suficiente, Viktor en el fondo deseaba más que eso—. Yuuri: Es muy poco tiempo para mí y lo sabes.

—Es el tiempo que te quedarás, es el tiempo que nos daremos para enamorarnos y decidir nuestro futuro juntos —era lo más maduro y arriesgado que podía haber.

Viktor se calmó y apretó las manos de Yuuri.

—Oye, odio que me quiten mi papel del galán de esta novela —Viktor le quitó la caja y tomó la mano de Yuuri, arrodillándose frente a él—. Yuuri: ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

Yuuri se mordió los labios y asintió con ganas de abrazarlo.

—Entonces que así sea, que sea el adiós de la primavera para el comienzo del verano, donde nuestras caricias arderán y nuestros pensamientos se consolidarán en uno solo, Yuuri.

Por hoy y para siempre, se dejó de forma mental así mismo el ruso, poniendo el anillo de Yuuri en su lugar con delicadeza para finalmente besar el dedo y el anillo, juntos.

—Viktor, así será —acercó sus labios sintiendo la corriente eléctrica pasar través de ellos al rozarles—. Te deseo y te quiero tanto al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo a ti, Yuuri, tanto como no tienes idea —contraatacó comiéndose esos suaves labios al instante de decir eso.

Así fue como Yuuri y Viktor terminaron su velada aquella noche, entre besos suaves, dulces y un poquito salvajes sin pasarse de la raya, ellos solo disfrutaron de ese instante juntos, dándose amor y peleando con sus manos, pero peleando una lucha por tener el control del cuerpo del otro y sus toques.

Yuuri era quien estaba más seguro que nunca demostrando sus ganas de estar con él, y Viktor estaba todavía con una incertidumbre que nunca había sentido, por ser algo tan bonito, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanto amor brindado por el hombre de su vida. Así que solo le quedó corresponder y dejar de tener miedo a dar pasos más grandes, porque siempre se empieza con pequeños pasos.

Yuuri se perdió en el mar de amor y besos que el ruso le regalaba, sus lenguas y labios se abrazaban, mordiéndose en una danza ardiente e inocente. Al mismo tiempo, ansiosos de conocerse aún más, ambos se gozaban entre sí con caricias sublimes, aún con los miedos a flor de piel, no hicieron más que eso sin llegar a lejos, pero era el comienzo de lo que tarde o temprano acabarían haciendo, sí, ellos dos iban por el buen camino del pecado.

—Yuuri: ¿Te gustan los globos aerostáticos? —Preguntó al final de la cena y la sesión de cariños y mimos.

—Oh, los he visto volar por televisión, debe ser hermoso, ¿porqué? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—Entonces ya elegimos nuestro próximo destino para nuestra primera celebración del verano entrante —dejó claro el ruso—, y se llama _Capadocia, Turquía._

* * *

La canción que acompaña este capítulo es de SAVAGE GARDEN — "I want you"


	11. Capítulo 11: El canto de verano

**Capítulo 11: El canto de verano**

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y Yuuri tenía que volver al trabajo, como todo Dios que no quiere volver a trabajar ni un maldito día más de su vida, pero tiene que hacerlo porque es la parte más importante y tediosa de la vida adulta, aunque si es algo que amas hacer, seguramente será muy sencillo de realizar.

Y así pasó el tiempo, dos meses entre tantas citas que han tenido en los lugares más hermosos de Sapporo.

Yuuri volvió a la realidad y no hizo más que pensar en disfrutar esos momentos especiales junto a Viktor y su relación. Relación que el mismo Yuuri inició para dar el gran paso de su vida amorosa, que según Yuuri, no se necesita un punto distante para caminar de la mano de quien se ama.

Yuuri y Viktor solo necesitaban creer en sí mismos el uno al otro y Yuuri lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, Yuuri cuando estaba nervioso se sentía inseguro, pero solo a veces, su problema es que, al ser su primer amor, quería afianzar su amor con Viktor desde que tuvo la iniciativa de que salieran juntos, porque Yuuri necesitaba sentirse seguro de sí mismo, sin pensar si hace lo correcto o no y sin importar lo que otros digan, aunque el miedo a equivocarse estuviese escondido allí, queriendo desbordarse.

Sabiendo esto, Yuuri está más consciente que no siempre te puedes aferrar y amarrar a una persona a la que amas tanto, dado que no siempre habrá tal seguridad, y es algo con lo que muchos tienen que vivir, dado que, si una persona no quiere quedarse contigo por alguna razón, entonces no habrá cabida para un final feliz, pero no siempre ocurre esto, la gente siempre desea ser feliz a toda costa, y Yuuri esperaba que con Viktor la relación resultara bien.

Mientras Yuuri reflexionaba en silencio preparando las infusiones para los pacientes, Phichit miraba los boletos y la postal de viaje con asombro. Era un lugar lleno de nubes y globos de colores flotando en el aire.

Boletos que Viktor había comprado y le dio a guardar el japonés para otra gloriosa e intrépida cita con Yuuri, solo que esta vez sería lejos de casa. Justo en una de las ciudades más visitadas en Turquía, en donde el amor vuela por los aires mientras disfrutas de una fantasía de colores y gustos junto a las personas que amas.

—Yuuri: Esto es fantástico, pero amigo, dime algo: ¡¿Qué diablos estás esperando para aceptar?!

A pesar de que Yuuri era el guardián de los boletos, no le había dado una respuesta a Viktor sobre el viaje.

Iba a ser uno de los mejores viajes bien pagados y envidiados por su mejor amigo, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Phichit es que Yuuri no se decidía y era por ese motivo, esa inseguridad que invadía al japonés.

Aunque no era para tanto, tener que esperar al ruso por un mes y medio por una respuesta y la víspera del verano en donde todo se calentaba, era demasiado.

Y Yuuri sabía lo que significaba eso, que Viktor iba en serio en su tarea de enamorarle, siendo un hecho que no podía hacer más feliz a Yuuri de lo que ya era, porque es lo que soñó desde un principio, y que finalmente se estaba haciendo realidad.

Yuuri se sintió orgulloso de estar logrando más que sanar a Viktor físicamente.

—Te dije que no quería preguntas, ni presiones —dijo Yuuri suspirando, esperando a que su celular sonara mas no lo hacía.

Sí, ahora Viktor había logrado olvidarse de las cosas negativas y emociones tristes de su vida pasada, y estaba volviendo a creer en el amor una vez más.

Yuuri también estaba consciente que a veces el pasado vuelve a las personas y hay que aceptarlo, soportarlo hasta que dejen de ser pesadillas, y eso se logra con paciencia y mucho amor, comprensión y cariño.

Yuuri no quería que el pasado de Viktor lo atormentase más.

Y lo bueno de eso, que el azabache notó los cambios en cada cita amorosa que tuvieron durante toda la primavera, aquella estación donde el amor le ha cogido duro del pecho, haciendo que el japonés se llene de miles de sensaciones inexplicables y puras, aquellas que fueron entrando poco a poco con los inesperados detalles y lugares que están visitando juntos en Sapporo en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Era aquel tiempo que parecía no querer detenerse y no lo haría, puesto que Viktor no lo permitiría, y era más que evidente que a medida que sus acciones se volvían más íntimas y cercanas de forma física sino también espiritual.

—Phichit, sucede que tenemos casi dos meses juntos y la primavera ha terminado —señaló Yuuri sonriendo y con el dedo índice puesto sobre el calendario—, pero parece mentira que el amor puede arreglar a las personas, pero solo a veces, y sucede que tengo miedo hacia dónde vayamos a ir juntos, y ese es el problema, que tengo miedo que el pasado de Viktor regrese y pueda alejarlo de mí.

—Lo sé, mi buen amigo, lo sé, es duro sentirse así —Phichit puso una mano en su hombro—, pero es precisamente esa inseguridad que tienes que hacer que las cosas se tornen más difíciles para ti y para él, Yuuri, aunque al principio dudé por la fama que tiene Viktor, y creo que él te ha hecho más feliz que nadie en todos estos años, incluso tu semblante ha cambiado y ahora los clientes vienen más, eso es porque tu aura y tu amor por todo lo que haces, también ya ha tenido sus frutos desde que Viktor llegó aquí.

—Es verdad, no vayas a crear drama, Yuuri, recuerda un dicho muy importante: 難来る無いさEl tiempo todo lo arregla y debemos vivirlo con una sonrisa siempre —entró una mujer por la puerta al escuchar dicha conversación y pronunció aquella hermosa palabra de sus labios—. No has cambiado nada, Yuuri. De hecho, estás mejor que nunca y eso es muy bueno.

—¡Minako-_sensei! _—Exclamó alterado pero feliz al ver a su profesora _Feng shui_ allí—. ¿Y Mari? Veo que no ha venido contigo, ¿sigue instruyéndose en China?

Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo, Yuuri era como su sobrino y lo quería tanto como a Mari.

—Lo hace de maravilla, como no tienes idea, Yuuri —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Tu hermana está por alcanzar la misma maestría con la que usas tus manos, Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri! —Toshiya lo llamó—. Hay clientes abajo, ¿podrías venir a atenderlos? Tengo otros, pero no puedo con todo hijo.

—Claro, ya voy papá —respondió en voz alta.

—Yuuri: Deberías aceptar ir a Turquía con Viktor —dijo ella mostrando su lado amable—. Sabes, aunque los pasos no sean grandes, tampoco deben ser lentos, así que debes aprovechar cada instante si quieres llegar al corazón de Viktor, y hacer que destruya todas esas murallas de miedo que se construyeron en el pasado. Recuerda que debemos edificar la confianza, dado que ella nos ayuda a ser persistentes. Si no tuviésemos fe de que todo estará bien, seguramente renunciaríamos a cualquiera de nuestros sueños cada vez que nos topáramos con una muralla que nos estanque. Yuuri: Si tu logras esto, estoy segura de que todo irá bien, recuerda que el positivismo es la clave de todo, y has estado dentro de este ambiente toda tu vida.

Las palabras de Minako, llegaron tan profundo al corazón de Yuuri, tanto que estaba dispuesto a crear esa confianza y no dejar que ningún muro los detuviera. Ha crecido en un ambiente con una disciplina de vida rigurosa y correcta, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con el amor?

Yuuri estaba consciente de que el tiempo lo arregla todo, pero el tiempo vuela en cuestión de segundos y parece que ha sido ayer que pasaron tantas cosas para el japonés, y Yuuri sentía que no estaba aprovechando suficientes momentos junto a Viktor por el trabajo, sobre todo porque ahora Yuuri tenía más trabajo que antes y la gente llegaba mucho por los milagros médicos que allí sucedían, cuando en realidad solo eran meros conocimientos antiguos de la medicina que la humanidad perdió en su momento, y su familia era la encargada de sanar muchas dolencias.

Y así entre tanta reflexión por parte del japonés, es que se dio cuenta que habían pasado esos dos meses rápido, luego de haber conocido a Viktor y salir a pasear con él para enseñarle todas las plazas, centros comerciales, calles y localidades populares de Sapporo.

Lo importante de todo es que Yuuri estuvo allí esos meses con Viktor, conociéndose y teniendo citas románticas hasta ayudarlo incluso a elegir al hermoso can, al que llamaron _Makkachin_.

El japonés estuvo allí solo para darle su apoyo en cada una de las terapias, y ayudarlo así a superar el dolor de su rodilla trabajando la mente, el estado de ánimo y demás situaciones que deterioran al ruso, porque el dolor no solo es físico, es emocional y si existen dolores emocionales, las personas no pueden sanar totalmente al tener que enfrentarse a los problemas mentales, aquello crea estrés y el cuerpo no puede descansar bien, y, por tanto, tampoco puede curarse de forma adecuada.

Ahora, parece que Yuuri había logrado superar a su padre en todos los sentidos médicos, y también sabía cómo hablar con los pacientes, sabía marcar sus límites entre ellos, aunque con _Viktor_ fue totalmente diferente dado que hubo una química que jamás había sentido.

—Gracias Minako-san, creo que he tomado mi decisión —dijo Yuuri de forma alegre.

El japonés sonreía a Minako porque por fin había comprendido todo y era momento de darle a Viktor una respuesta.

Una respuesta en la que ella ayudó a despejar como su cómplice, puesto que Minako conocía bien a Yuuri, y sabía que la primavera no tenía fin en el corazón del japonés ahora que conoció el amor. Los seis sentidos omnipotentes de la mujer le decían que Viktor necesitaba a Yuuri más que nunca, y era algo que ella pudo notar por la manera en que Yuuri lo trataba y se expresaba de él en sus correos.

—Yuuri: Creo que es hora de que le des la oportunidad a Mari de volver, y así aprovechar para tomarte unas largas vacaciones lo que resta del año —sugirió Minako—. Has trabajado muy duro desde niño y ya casi que tienes los 25 años, debes darte tiempo de conocer el mundo y disfrutar, sobre todo, ahora que tienes una relación con un hombre que puede abrir tus horizontes a futuro, aquel que te ha dado la oportunidad de llegar a él.

Yuuri asintió en silencio y luego vio que alguien se asomó tras la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas escondidas tras su espalda. A la espera de que se desocupara tan solo para hablar con él.

—_Viktoru..._ —el color de las mejillas de Yuuri se prendieron en un fuego carmesí de solo verlo.

—Hola, cariño —Viktor pidió permiso a los presentes y se acercó para darle las flores a su Yuuri—. Lo siento, no quise molestarte estos días, pero como mi terapia ahora es una vez a la semana, pues, supuse que estarías ocupado.

—No... yo —Yuuri dejó el ramo en uno de los envases de cristal vacíos para las medicinas—. Bueno, si he estado un poco ocupado, pero eso no quiere decir que lo estuviese para ti.

Phichit y Minako sonrieron ante esa respuesta sugerente de Yuuri, retirándose y a la vez lanzándose una mirada de complicidad el uno al otro, acompañada de una sonrisa.

Yuuri sintió algo de vergüenza al ver como sus amigos conspiran, aunque no se acostumbraba muy bien a los mimos y cariños de Viktor, menos delante de su familia y amigos, para Yuuri era algo muy íntimo y sagrado.

—Yuuri, está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada —el ruso se posó a su lado poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mesa como apoyo, precisamente cerca de la cintura de Yuuri—. ¿Puedo?

Yuuri soltó una sonrisa traviesa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado para rodear los hombros de Viktor, plantando así un sutil y profundo beso hambriento en esos labios tan perfectos, aquellos que tanto desea con locura.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que tocaste mis manos cuando te di la taza de té, Viktor?

—No, pero puedes confiarme ese secreto que guardas. Si quieres.

Susurró Viktor luego de recibir ese ardiente beso, jugando así al mismo tiempo con los labios de Yuuri, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos en ellos, frotando sus dedos de forma sensual sobre ellos.

—Pensé_: no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora_ —confesó Yuuri con la mirada llena de miel y su cuerpo ardiendo al ver como Viktor jugaba de forma lenta con su temblorosa boca.

Aquello fue como el canto de un risueñor en los oídos de Viktor, y suficiente como para cogerlo de la cintura y someterlo contra la mesa, abriendo sus piernas y metiéndose entre ambas sin permiso alguno, tan solo para dejarle como advertencia, que estaba esperando el momento indicado para que su duro amiguito y el suyo se conocieran y se besaran como ellos dos lo hacían. El ruso quería que ambos se frotaran y se revolcaran como los hombres adultos lo hacen; con muchas ganas de reventarse en placer y lujuria.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Viktor apretó fuerte esa delineada cintura, haciendo que Yuuri sintiese más aquello que lo haría gozar cuando el momento adecuado llegara—. Yuuri es muy travieso cuando quiere, pero si quieres un buen regalo, primero debes demostrarme todo tu amor, y cuando eso pase, entonces te enseñaré mi lado más oscuro y eros que jamás hayas visto.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Yuuri soltara un leve gimoteo y empezara a sudar deseando conocer ese lado de Viktor. Aquello lo vio como un reto a superar, uno que Viktor le imponía con gusto para provocarlo, y vaya que lo había logrado.

—Acepto —dejó un claro y agitado Yuuri—. Acepto ir contigo a Turquía.

Viktor sonrió y lo bajó de la mesa, y sin despegarse de Yuuri delineó la barbilla del chico con sus dedos, dibujando una sonrisa de lujuria, provocando a Yuuri solo un poco más.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, porque ahora que sé lo mucho que me deseas —marcó las caderas de Yuuri por debajo del _sweater_ con sus uñas—. Voy a pelear por hacerte mío de mil maneras y no te vas a escapar, cerdito lindo.

—¡Amén! —La lengua pagana de Toshiya habló con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Así los quería agarrar!

—¡Papá! —Gritó Yuuri hecho un tomate.

Ambos se separaron con algo de vergüenza por la escena que le brindó toda la información que Toshiya necesitaba para saber que su hijo estaba empezando a ser muy feliz.

—¡Señor, Perdón! —Se disculpó y sintió que fue falta de respeto que sintió Viktor por tal espectáculo que le dio a su suegro.

—No se preocupen, ignoren que los he visto —Toshiya se rió ante lo pálido que estaban ambos, parecían dos niños haciendo travesuras—. Yuuri: Ya me encargué de los pacientes, pero necesito las medicinas listas, ¿ya las tienes?

—Sí, ya —su voz temblaba y sus manos también—. Toma.

Toshiya tomó la misma y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo. Estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin conociera el amor, por lo que no quería ser una interrupción en aquel sueño húmedo de su hijo con ese hombre guapo.

—Tranquilo, hijo —susurró su padre—. Solo déjame saber cuándo lo harán para darte un par de infusiones naturales y efectivas para limpiar tu organismo antes de...

Aquello hizo que Yuuri saltara alterado, sobre todo para que Yuuri terminara de desmoronarse de la vergüenza provocada por su padre. Su cuerpo yacía en el piso tieso como piedra.

—¡Nos vemos Vicchan! —El padre de Yuuri se despidió con una cara feliz.

Viktor, preocupado por Yuuri se lanzó al piso y abrazó a su amor.

—¿Estás bien? —Viktor parecía preocupado.

Yuuri asintió y lo abrazó. Luego Viktor lo ayudó a levantarse y siguieron abrazándose y dándose amor.

—Me alegro que vayas conmigo a Turquía —beso su frente—. Te prometo que nunca te olvidarás de nuestros viajes, todos serán muy hermosos, de los muchos que están por venir.

Cuando Viktor dijo eso, las ganas de llorar de Yuuri aumentaron, así que ocultó su rostro en su hombro y respiró aquel aroma de su perfume que tanto lo tranquilizaba.

—Sí, Viktor.

—Yuuri, lo he pensado mucho y... te voy a cantar una canción, pero no quiero que te alteres, tiene una letra triste y hermosa, solo para que la tengas presente hasta que todos los miedos caigan y seamos felices.

Susurró, y entonces empezó a cantar suave en su tono y a su ritmo, en su propia versión, pero lo hizo bien pegado al oído del japonés, sin dejar de sostenerlo y abrazarlo para reafirmar los miedos de Yuuri y así contarle una historia del corazón, una que estaba a punto de terminar, porque sí, Viktor había encontrado el piloto adecuado de su corazón.

_Él se toma su tiempo en inventar motivos_

_Que justifiquen todo ese daño en su interior _

_Supongo que deduce por las sonrisas _

_Y la mirada en los ojos de los demás_

_Que todos tienen una teoría sobre ̈El amargado ̈ _

_ Ellos dicen: ̈La mamá nunca lo quiso mucho _

_El papá nunca se mantiene en contacto, _

_Ese es el por qué él rehuye del cariño humano._

_Pero escondido en algún lugar privado _

_Él hace sus maletas para el espacio exterior _

_Y ahora aguarda por que llegue el piloto adecuado _

(Y él le dirá)

_Él dice: Volaría hasta la luna y regresaría _

_Si tú fueras, si tú fueras mi chico* _

_Tengo un boleto para un mundo a donde pertenecemos _

_Entonces, ¿Serías mi chico? _

_ Él no puede recordar un momento _

_ En que se haya sentido necesitado _

_Si el amor era rojo, entonces él era daltónico _

_Todos sus amigos han sido juzgados por traición _

_Por crímenes que nunca fueron esclarecidos _

_Él dice: ̈El amor es como un lugar estéril _

_y tender la mano hacia la fe humana es, _

_Es como un viaje para el cual no tengo un mapa ̈. _

—Yuuri: ¿Quieres ser mi mapa y mi piloto a partir de ahora? —Pidió con ojos suplicantes el ruso.

Claro que sí quería, Yuuri deseaba poder tener esas llaves y no para dirigir su vida, sino para guiarlo a través de ella.

—Sí, sí quiero, Vitya, pero tú... ¿estás dispuesto a confiar en mí?

—Sí, confiaremos el uno del otro, mi Yuuri.


	12. Capítulo 12: La fiesta del té Parte I

**Capítulo 12: La fiesta del té Parte I**

* * *

Luego de hablar con Viktor la noche anterior y haber aceptado el viaje a Turquía, Yuuri había preparado todas sus maletas ilusionado y lleno de sueños por ese sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida.

Por eso, desde que conoció a Viktor, quien le dio un vuelvo vertiginoso a todo lo que él era. Yuuri resumiría desde ese entonces hasta lo que fuese a experimentar con Viktor como: L&L Love and Life. El amor y la vida a flor de piel que no había sentido antes, y que Viktor le ha hecho sentir justo ahora, con todos sus hermosos detalles y paciencia.

—La primavera sigue presente en mi corazón, mi Viktor —sonrió Yuuri en un susurro.

Y serían aquellos recuerdos que quedarían grabados en el corazón de Yuuri, recuerdos que nunca pensó en tener al no haberse enamorado de nadie, es más, ni siquiera contempló a Viktor como el amor de su vida.

De hecho, pensó mal por un momento por todas las cosas que Phichit le empezó a contar de Viktor y su vida en los medios, hasta que finalmente fue conociendo al verdadero Viktor. Un Viktor que nadie más conocía y que sólo quería para él.

Viktor es un hombre tierno, vulnerable y sensible, y aunque tiene problemas y heridas que sanar, parecía que su amor por el mundo y por salir adelante seguían allí, y era eso lo que Yuuri iba a aprovechar.

—Sabes, Phichit —Yuuri lo miró sirviéndole un poco de té—. De no ser por tus locuras y tu modo de decir las cosas en un inicio, nunca hubiese conocido a Viktor.

—¡Eh! Bueno... me alegro que no me escucharas y siguieras tu corazón, ahora sé que el equivocado, fui yo —dijo el tailandés—, pero bueno, yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, yo solo hablo de lo que la aventura me indica, ya sabes esas cosas que dije de Viktor...

Yuuri casi escupe el té al oírlo hablar de ese modo, al menos su amigo era sincero y no disimulaba al hablar las cosas. Lo bueno es que ahora Viktor estaba con él, pero los arranques raros de Phichit y su fascinación por hombres como su Viktor, ya eran cosas a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Pierde cuidado, ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿desde cuándo tú y Alan salen juntos? —Yuuri tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Phichit lo conoció y cómo comenzó todo ese enredo que tuvieron.

—Claro, todo fue un mes antes de que Viktor llegara a Sapporo —confesó ruborizado—, pero antes de salir juntos nos conocimos un mes antes en un café, y fue algo maravilloso y gracioso la manera en que Alan no podía quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Entiendo, estaba caliente igual que un sol de verano —se mofó Yuuri—, y en vez de pensar que era la sombrilla que cubriría su piel, parece que resultó ser la arena caliente de una playa en la que él terminó recostado.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Yuuri, que sucio! —espetó Phichit con los achinados y con dolor en la panza—, aunque... debo admitir que me gusta más ese lado pervertido y filosófico que tienes.

Yuuri sin saber realmente lo que sucedería a continuación, en un capítulo más de su vida, sabía que se lanzaría a un sueño que estaba empezando con aquello a lo que llaman el primer amor.

—Phichit, ¿tú realmente amas a Alan?

—Sí —no dudó en cambiar su semblante a uno más relajado—. Ese mes que estuvimos peleados a causa de un dilema con su primo —obvió mencionar lo sucedido por no molestar a Yuuri—, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me haría falta si se fuese de mi lado, fue un mes terrible amigo, la pasé en seco.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora quién es el sucio! —Yuuri le metió un golpecito al costado—. Bueno, sé que siempre dices las cosas con buena intención, así que descuida, no estoy celoso ni nada.

—Oye, Yuuri —Phichit frunció el ceño al oír esa última palabra—. ¿No piensas que quiero quitarte a Viktor o sí? Lo siento amigo, pero el que es ahora tu pareja es un tipo muy rico y lo sabes, solo expreso mi libido, pero no está más bueno que mi Alan.

—Tu Alan es más joven que Viktor, aunque... es menos apuesto que mi ruso —le contradijo— para molestar con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Acaso me estás retando a hacer algo divertido solo para demostrar lo contrario? —Phichit continuó bebiendo el té hasta que se lo zampó de un solo trago—, deberíamos jugar algo interesante entre todos, digo, no sé, ¿un juego de adultos tal vez?

—¡Definitivamente no! —Las alarmas prendieron los nervios de Yuuri.

—¡Anda Yuuri! —le suplicó su amigo—. Será tu última noche en Sapporo, luego no te veré por un mes o dos porque estarás de viaje con tu papi de azúcar...

—No puede ser —Yuuri estaba nervioso—, oye, ¿qué haces?...

Era tarde, su amigo había invitado a Alan, a Viktor y Chris pidiéndole que vinieran a jugar un juego de cartas junto a Yuuri.

—Confía en mí, Yuuri —Phichit sacó una caja que siempre traía consigo—. Mira, esto es un juego de cartas que hacían las consortes chinas en grupos de cinco sobre una mesa redonda de té, lo hacían en los tiempos de los emperadores y créeme, fue el mejor juego que jamás pude haber pedido por Internet.

—Oh, pues suena interesante siempre y cuando no parezca que quieras hacer una orgía sexual —aclaró Yuuri preocupado—, ¿y de qué trata este juego de las consortes? —La curiosidad pintó el rostro del japonés.

—El juego era una manera de demostrar sus conocimientos mediante cuatro tipos de cartas: talento, encanto, etiqueta y esquema, pero el esquema es el concepto que tienes acerca de conocimientos, tipo político, médico, es ingenio o así. Este juego solo pueden jugarlo cinco personas, y digamos que el juego ayudaba a la consorte a tener favores del emperador chino, y no solo eso le ayuda a tener un estatus dentro del harem frente a otras consortes, cada una tenía un área especializada de conocimiento en cualquiera de los cuatro temas que te mencioné. Al final obtenían estatus y la que más conocimiento tenía en todos los temas, con el pasar de los años la ganadora se convertiría en la emperatriz de toda China.

—Vaya historia, no sabía que te gustaban esos juegos —expresó Yuuri sorprendido y con ganas de jugar—, pero vale si es así, acepto.

—¿Oye Yuuri?

—¿Sí?

—Ahora que llevo tiempo pensándolo... —la duda de Phichit tenía que ser aclarada—. ¿Aún no has tenido sexo con Viktor?

Las orejas de Yuuri hasta que estallaron del rubor que Phichit provocó con la pregunta, pero luego soltó un respiro y se calmó, es que su amigo no paraba de bombardear sus bajos instintos.

—No todavía...

—Entiendo —empezó a poner las cartas en cada lado de la mesa—. ¿Tienes miedo? A veces pasa cuando no te sientes listo.

—Realmente no me siento listo —intentó no ponerse nervioso—, oye, pero, ¿tú y Alan ya?... ya sabes.

—Sí —le susurró al oído con una sonrisa demoníaca luego de haber acomodado la mesa completa—, me hace gritar mucho mientras me muestra el infierno, y déjame decirte que es delicioso el calor que hace cuando te la meten.

Los vellos del cuerpo de Yuuri se erizaron. Entonces Yuuri pensó que lo único que había sentido era su propia mano masturbar su propio pene con las fotos que Viktor le enviaba en toalla o sonriéndole por el celular, intentando quitarse el calor de no haberse fundido con Viktor todavía.

Las ganas junto a su curiosidad estaban creciendo cada vez más y Yuuri no sabía cómo controlar muy bien ese instinto.

—Dios —Yuuri tragó duro—, ya para Phichit.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —Phichit se sentó en la mesa del lado de sus cartas—, mejor disfruta que los invitados que ya están aquí, luego tendremos tiempo para preparar tu gran noche con Viktor.

Al cabo de los veinte minutos que ambos estuvieron hablando, los tres citados habían llegado al lugar para jugar el juego de Phichit. Todos se sentaron y Phichit les contó la misma historia que le contó a Yuuri y les explicó cómo funcionaba el juego.

—Ahora dicho esto, cada carta tiene un castigo para los cuatro perdedores —dijo Phichit—. Aquí solo uno puede ser la emperatriz.

Yuuri hasta que tembló al oírlo, ¿a qué tipo de castigo se refería?

—Wow, eso suena duro, entonces empecemos —Viktor sonrió mirando sus cartas y viendo el mazo de cartas apiladas en medio—, por cierto, el esquema es...

—El castigo del esquema al final es para los cuatro perdedores, y quien tenga los puntos más altos hará que los cuatro jugadores pierdan un punto de las cartas de esquema y esos puntos pasarán de la mano de la emperatriz, quien ganará así cuatro puntos a su favor si todas sus cartas suman valores altos. Quien gane tendrá el derecho de darle una cachetada a cada perdedor para reclamar sus cuatro puntos.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, pero entonces cuando Phichit dijo eso, sus ojos brillaron al ver la oportunidad para vengarse de su amigo por mentirle, de Chris por descomponer el carro de Viktor, y a Alan por tonto... y bueno de Viktor, tal vez lo abofetearía por hermoso.

Eso era la regla del esquema, la venganza.

—Que no se diga más, podemos empezar —Yuuri los miró a todos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Viktor.

Entonces entró en acción aquella que dirigiría las jugadas y también fue llamada Minako.

—Aquí es donde entro yo y les sirvo el té, señoritas, disfruten de su juego —dijo para fastidiar más a los machitos de la mesa.

Viktor no se sintió muy cómodo al principio con la manera en que Minako los llamó a todos, pero por Yuuri soportaría lo que fuera, claro, todo menos maltratos. A parte era un juego muy divertido y pues tampoco le vino mal para ganar un favor más con Yuuri.

Chris, bueno, él siempre se sentía como en casa, aunque le llamaran señora.

—Merci Minako —expresó Chris de forma amable, haciendo que Minako se sonrojara un poco.

A Phichit le valía tres huevos todos, él a veces se vestía de sirvienta para salir a la calle a pasear.

—Amor... —intentó auricular Viktor.

—Ahora mismo no eres más que una consorte de un emperador tirano —dijo Yuuri a Viktor, divertido y poniendo esa cara de: mírame, soy mejor que tú—. Somos enemigas, querida.

Sí, así como habían escuchado y dejado ojiplaticos a todos, Yuuri iba a jugar muy en serio, sacando sus garras y dejando ver su otra personalidad, y si sin duda, el más impresionado era Viktor. ¿Y ese Yuuri? Fue su gran pregunta.

¡Ese Yuuri era simplemente Yuuri siendo Yuuri!

* * *

La canción es cortesía de Madonna - Living For Love

Matta Ne!


	13. Chapter 13: La fiesta del té parte II

**Capítulo 13: La fiesta del té parte II**

* * *

Sus labios estaban curvados con una sonrisa traviesa.

_—Los__ tengo donde quería tenerlos a todos._

Susurró Yuuri en japonés, a la vez que tomaba una carta del mazo que estaba en medio de la mesa y sonreía.

El azabache tenía los ojos puestos en sus cartas, por lo que no miraba a sus rivales, ajeno a sus propios deseos por ganar el juego y mostrarles una lección a todos, sobre todo a Chris, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yuuri.

_—_Te ves muy feliz, Yuuri. _—Añadió_ Chris rompiendo el silencio e intentando provocar de forma sutil al azabache.

Viktor lo notó y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?

_—_Siempre lo estoy, Chris _—_respondió el japonés_—_, que no me conozcas bien y no lo veas todos los días en mi rostro; es otra historia.

A Yuuri le encantaba tantear a la gente y también ocultar los secretos que otros ocultaban de lo sucedido e incluso de lo que Yuuri escondía. Viktor empezó a emocionarse ignorando ese detalle, y solo por ver ese entusiasmo desafiante que tenía Yuuri guardado para aflorar, porque era realmente hermoso verlo enojado, pero no era un enojo que cualquiera podía notar.

«_Yuuri, me pregunto qué te sucede_» pensó Viktor tomando una carta del mazo cuando llegó su turno, volviendo a la realidad, anuente de que algo estaba pasando con Yuuri.

Yuuri ahora parecía un tipo de hombre al que Viktor quería conocer, y a la vez no quería, dado que conocer ese lado de Yuuri, era como poner en duda todo lo que ha vivido con él hasta ahora, pero si sería buena idea hablar con Yuuri acerca de su extraño comportamiento.

Por otro lado, Yuuri estaba más que satisfecho de ver a todos los presentes nerviosos, pero no le gustó ver a Viktor pensativo con sus ojos puestos sobre él, dado que su mirada denotaba algo de preocupación, y aquello le encantaba que Viktor tuviese que preocuparse por él también yno le quitara la mirada de encima. Tal vez así entendería el miedo.

El que no estaba muy tranquilo era Chris, y por eso tanteaba con sus palabras esos puntos sensibles en Yuuri, puesto que sus bajos instintos le decían que Yuuri tramaba algo, vamos, que esa sonrisa, esa mirada y esa forma de agarrar las cartas, le decían a Chris que todos los presentes estaban en problemas, todos menos Viktor, pero es imposible que Phichit le hubiese contado algo acerca de lo sucedido hace dos meses.

_—_¿Te sientes bien Chris? _—Preguntó_ Alan al ver la seriedad de Chris, y era algo inusual en el suizo.

_—_Sí _—_no titubeó y sacó una carta del mazo.

Viktor notó la mirada de Phichit sobre Chris, y luego miró a Yuuri, quien seguía concentrado en las cartas.

Cuando todos habían sacado sus cartas, el total de la suma para cada uno dio el primer resultado de la carta talento sobre la mesa.

_—_¡Bien! ¡Muestren la carta de talento que les tocó de inicio del juego! _—Exigió_ Minako bien metida en su papel de _maid del té_ [1].

Todos tiraron la carta sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo.

_Chris: 600 puntos._

_Viktor: 500 puntos_

_Phichit: 400 puntos_

_Alan: 500 puntos_

_Yuuri: 600 puntos_

_—_Ahora muestren la carta que tomaron del mazo _—_ordenó Minako.

_Yuuri: 800 puntos + 600 = 1400_

_Chris: 500 puntos + 600 = 1100_

_Viktor: 700 puntos + 500 = 1300_

_Phichit: 600 puntos + 400 = 1000_

_Alan: 500 puntos + 500 = 1000_

_—_Bueno, ya tenemos al ganador de la primera ronda. Yuuri tiene la puntuación más alta, así que el castigo de la carta del talento es_—_la mujer no terminó de hablar cuando Phichit la interrumpió.

_—_¡Decir una verdad! Tú haces una pregunta y te llevas cien puntos extra, Yuuri, además esa pregunta tiene que ser comprobable y si la persona miente, se lleva dos bofetadas al final del juego en el esquema _—_dejó caer el tailandés.

Alan y Chris sudaron frío, y a Phichit se le notaba un poco decaído, dado que Yuuri tenía suerte. Phichit pensó que su pobre amigo no sabía nada de lo anterior, pero lo más gracioso sería enterarse de la manera en que Yuuri se enteró de todo.

Viktor inspeccionó a todos y luego miró a Yuuri, quien con una sonrisa algo oscura se acomodó en su silla.

_—_Paso, son cien puntos solamente, pero si eso, ¿puedo cobrarlos al final? _Minako san_ _—_preguntó mirándolos.

El punto es que Yuuri había ganado la primera ronda y los cien puntos adicionales serían para él si quería tomarlos, pero no, no los tomaría dado que era mejor dejar a todos con la intriga hasta el final.

Viktor no sabía si esa faceta de Yuuri le excitaba o le asustaba un poco al verlo estigmatizar con su mirada a todos, dejándolos en un incómodo suspenso.

Así que mientras todos estaban pensativos y rogando a la suerte ganar dos cartas de la siguiente ronda, el juego tuvo que continuar su curso sin saber que pretendía Yuuri.

Yuuri empezaba a aburrirse un poco y quería terminar el juego, estaba molesto. Pasaron a la siguiente carta donde ganó por cien puntos más a Phichit.

_—_¡Vale! Empiezo a sentir este ambiente pesado _—_Chris se quitó el corbatín para respirar.

_—_Oh, ¿te estás asfixiando, Chris? -preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa_—_, creo que el aire acondicionado está bastante alto ahora mismo como para que no te mueras de calor.

_—_Ya basta, Yuuri _—_pidió Chris en serio—. Esto ya es un poco molesto, no creas que no he notado tus intenciones.

_—_Vale, ya estuvo _—_Viktor suspiró dejando de lado las cartas_—_. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué sucede? Y no soy tonto, Yuuri, Chris tienes razón, te estás comportando como nunca te había visto comportarte, ese no eres tú.

_—_Opino igual que Viktor -se defendió Phichit_—_. Amigo mío, quizá te estás tomando el juego muy a pecho y no te das cuenta de que parece algo personal, por favor, tranquilo.

_—_Sí, lo que sea que pase creo que lo podemos hablar _—_Alan defendió la opinión de todos.

_—_Claro que lo hablaremos al final, yo también empiezo a estresarme _—_ya solo quedaban dos cartas más por terminar y llevaba dos rondas ganadas_—_, no hablaré ahora, Viktor.

_—_Entonces yo tampoco jugaré porque no es divertido jugar de este modo, es muy tenso todo -Viktor también se sintió incómodo y sin querer se puso como un niño_—_, lo siento, Yuuri.

El ruso se levantó de la mesa y se fue a una esquina del cuarto, cerca del balcón para despejarse.

Al ver la situación, Yuuri pensó que era su primer desacuerdo con Viktor.

«_Amigo, date cuenta, estás haciendo las cosas mal y más pesadas, recuerda mantener las buenas vibras de mi hogar_» Phichit intentó advertirle.

Yuuri dejó las cartas de lado cansado de los sermones.

¿Por qué siempre lo que podía arreglarse de forma divertida, los demás lo arruinaban? ¿Acaso estaba mal querer vengarse de forma piadosa?

Así es, siempre hay alguien que arruina todo y que se adelanta a todo, y eso enerva a Yuuri, siempre, pero esa persona aguafiestas no era Viktor, sino Chris, su gran amigo, haciéndose sentir ante todos.

Todo hubiese sido diferente si al menos Chris hubiese hablado con Viktor o con él, pero no, Chris y los demás prefirieron guardar el secreto y dejar que Yuuri se enterara de la peor forma en que alguien se puede enterar por medio de terceros.

_—_¿Quieres que te diga que es más molesto para mí?, Chris _—_Yuuri tiró las cartas en la mesa cansado de todo_—_, tu presencia aquí como si no hubieses hecho nada y ocultarlo todo, es que ni siquiera para pedir una maldita disculpa por lo que hiciste, creyendo que era lo correcto para tu amigo sin importar si las terapias podían afectar o no a Viktor, pero claro, como tú y yo no nos conocemos y desconfías de mí, tenías que probarlo a él, ¿Por qué no me probaste a mí primero?, seguro que no te importa nada como me sienta, ni cómo me sentí de mal aquella vez que...

Viktor, Alan y Phichit prestaron atención algo alterados y con culpa ante lo que dijo Yuuri, sobre todo a la frase que no pudo terminar dado que sus ojos estaban llorosos, era triste verlo así.

_—_A ver, tranquilo, mi Yuuri -Viktor asustado se acercó con cuidado, tomando sus manos y besando las mismas_—_. ¿Qué sucede? Pues decirlo, Yuuri.

Chris suspiró mirando a Yuuri con arrepentimiento, incluso hasta el mejor amigo de Yuuri estaba nervioso, preguntándose ¿Cómo Yuuri se enteró de todo?, porque ya era obvio que Yuuri lo sabía, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos entendía porqué ahora, porque después de todos esos meses Yuuri reaccionó, a no ser que Yuuri se hubiese enterado hace poco por boca de algún mal intencionado.

Phichit se lo había advertido a Chris, que Yuuri se ponía nervioso y mal cuando no le decían las cosas, más cuando las cosas no iban bien, por eso debieron decirle la verdad en su momento, fue esa acción que hizo sentir mal al tailandés justo ahora, y odiaba ver a su mejor amigo de ese modo por culpa suya.

_—_Yuuri, tienes toda la razón, perdóname por ocultar algo como ésto, lo hice pensando en que no quería que te alterases, o te sintieras mal a causa del error de un idiota como Chris, pensé que era mejor dejar el tema en paz _—_confesó Phichit mirando a Chris.

Yuuri se quitó los anteojos y frotó sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas. Luego de calmarse y tener a todos en suspenso durante un largo minuto, decidió guardar silencio.

Minako por otro lado miró a Chris, aún sin juzgarlo, pero quería saber que sucedió que todos estaban tensos.

Chris no pudo aguantar más la culpa.

_—_Viktor, fui yo quien casi arruina tu cita ese día, lo siento. _—_Explicó Chris.

Finalmente Chris habló de todo lo que sucedió ese día. De lo que hizo al auto de Alan, y que su primo tampoco tuvo culpa de sus acciones, dado que Alan confío en él.

Fue entonces que Phichit también aprovechó para decirle acerca del regaño y la conversación que tuvieron ese mismo día, tanto él como Chris. Ambos habían concluido que decir todo eso solo traería problemas y malos entendidos en un momento importante de la relación entre Yuuri y Viktor. Por eso lo callaron, incluso Chulanont le dijo a Viktor de cómo Yuuri se ponía cuando la ansiedad lo atacaba al estar solo y pensar que hizo algo mal.

Luego de oír toda esa explicación, Viktor tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con el dedo índice puesto en medio de la frente. Se veía molesto también.

_—_Chris _—_eso no era bueno_—_. Eres un grandísimo idiota, te lo digo en serio, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió correr para no faltar a esa cita y llegar justo a tiempo. Me siento decepcionado de ti.

_—_Lo siento, me equivoqué, yo... _—_Chris era humano y se sentía fatal de verdad, tanto que soltó unas leves lágrimas_—_. Lo siento mucho, Viktor, es que te han hecho tanto daño que me cuesta confiar en que no vendrá alguien y te volverá a joder. Yuuri: Espero de todo corazón que seas la persona adecuada para Viktor.

Minako suspiró aliviada, pensando que sería algo más grave, pero no, parece que era un problema de celos amistosos, aquellos celos que siente un amigo cuando creen que ninguna persona es correcta para su mejor amigo, luego de que ese amigo haya visto a su mejor amigo sufrir en el pasado.

Por lo que Minako, al deducir eso, se metió en la conversación de ellos y les explicó todo.

_—_Ninguno debería culparse, cada quien intentó proteger a su amigo a su forma y es normal que pase una primera vez _—_dejó caer ella para que no se armara un maldito drama_—_, pero no estuvo bien. Sin duda, aquello creó ansiedad en Yuuri y lo puso mal, dado que Yuuri me contó todo sobre su cita, y por eso es una de las partes que generan miedos y dudas en él ahora. Así que eso que hiciste Chris, le hizo daño a tu amigo, más bien a su pierna, y espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir, piensa primero, a que otras personas estás afectando. No solo pienses en lo que le pasará a Viktor.

Viktor abrazó a Yuuri, y el japonés le correspondió enseguida ocultando si rostro en el cuello, respirando su aroma con vergüenza por tal escándalo.

_—_No pasa nada, mi vida _—_susurró Viktor al oído de Yuuri_—_. Esto ya lo resolveremos con Chris cuando regresemos del viaje, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora lo que quiero es que te centres en disfrutar nuestro viaje juntos mañana.

_—Está_ bien, confío en que todo estará bien, solo, no quiero volver a sentirme de ese modo _—_sonrió y luego siguió abrazando con amor a Vitya_—_, te quiero demasiado, _Viktoru~_.

_—_Y yo también te quiero muchísimo mi Yuuri _—aprovecho_ para darle otro beso en la mejilla_—_, y prometo que haré de mi ser y todo lo que hago por ti, un lugar en el que te sientas bien y confiado, eso es lo que más deseo.

Y así se quedaron abrazados por buen rato, dándose más cariño del normal.

_—_Yo también deseo eso de mí para Viktor, por eso me esfuerzo en todo, ahora mismo lo que más deseo es que Viktor se ponga bien.

Minako y Phichit respiraron tranquilos. Al menos no terminó en golpes o malos entendidos y todos aprendieron una importante lección, el no callarse las cosas y guardarse todo hace daño al corazón y a las personas que te rodean.

_—_Bueno, ahora que estamos en paz y que ya que todo se ha solucionado _—_Minako agarró su bolso_—_, es hora de que me marche. Se hace tarde y quiero dormir, mañana me toca ayudar a Toshiya con las pociones y nuevas hierbas que llegaron.

Yuuri fue el primero en despedirse de ella. Luego Phichit, aunque este último se ofreció a acompañarla a la parada del tren.

Luego los demás fueron despidiéndose para irse a sus casas, esa noche Viktor se iría junto a Chris y Alan, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Yuuri, iba a estar bien.

_—_Mi vida...

_—_Estaré bien, Viktor, gracias por venir y perdonar todo el lío que armé.

Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se dieron un dulce, tendido y muy suave beso, saboreando el triunfo de sus corazones una vez más.

_—_No hay nada que perdonar. Hasta mañana, bebé _—_se despidió Viktor_—_. Pasaré mañana por ti.

_—_Hasta mañana, descansa, aquí te voy a esperar para ir al aeropuerto _—_le dijo Yuuri sonriendo y agitando su mano con cara tonta.

Yuuri pensativo cerró la puerta aliviado y se llevó la mano al pecho, sonriendo y más aún cuando su madre, a un costado de la sala, le habló.

_—__Nankurunaisa [2],_ Yuuri _—_dijo su madre.

_—_¿Incluso hasta los miedos? Mamá.

_—_Incluso hasta los celos, dudas y muchas cosas, mi Yuuri, sé paciente por favor.

Esa noche, mientras caminaban, tanto Viktor como Chris tuvieron una conversación seria y tendida acerca de lo sucedido.

Chris asumiría las consecuencias como el adulto y amigo que era, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que mejor era vivir separados, así nadie se metía en la vida de nadie, por lo que Chris optó por irse a un hotel a dos cuadras de ellos y dejar a Viktor en el hotel más cercano al establecimiento de Yuuri.

Así que ambos hablarían cuando el viaje con Yuuri termine.

* * *

[1] _Maid del té_: una Maid es una mucama, sirvienta, por ende vendrá a ser una criada del té, o sea que solo sirve té y hace su trabajo sobre la mesa.

[2] _Nankurunaisa_ es una frase o refrán japonés que significa que el tiempo lo arregla todo.

El tema de la canción que siempre me ha gustado es del ending 4 de inuyasha, cada corazón, hay mejores versiones, pero yo adore esta en español, es bonita.

Matta Ne~


	14. Capitulo 14: Perdiendo el control

**Capítulo 14: Perdiendo el control**

* * *

Las promesas se rompen y lo sabes.

¿Acaso no te han roto el corazón antes? Pues no te hagas ilusiones, porque en cualquier momento pasará, y no necesariamente por estar enamorado. Existen otras razones.

Miedo, duda, tristeza y gente mal intencionada, solo cuídate de estas cuatro cosas. Te enferman, aunque no lo veas.

—Espera, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

¿Por qué te aferras a lo hermoso y dulce de personas a quienes no conoces bien? Te pueden lastimar, y eso también lo sabes, así que ten los ojos siempre abiertos, hay personas que te harán mucho daño.

Como yo, que soy tu amigo o tu enemigo, tal vez.

—¡Detente! ¡Ya basta! —Yuuri se tapó los oídos, llorando—. No digas esas cosas, me duelen. Él no es así, él no me haría esto.

¿Por qué siempre esperas que todo pueda sanar con el tiempo?

No siempre será así tampoco, así como esperas que las personas no sean como crees que son, hay personas que te necesitan y te usan como paño de lágrimas cuando están mal, pero cuando se recuperan y todo les va de maravilla, te echan de su vida, así que no creas que todo lo hermoso es dulce, mejor despierta, idiota.

—¡Despierta!¡Yuuri! —Su madre pegó el grito de alarma tocando la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Yuuri ya es hora! ¡Arriba hijo!

Yuuri abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado. Se llevó la mano al pecho mirando detenidamente al espejo frente a su cama, algo agitado, sintiendo como el sudor, producto del verano, escurría por su cuerpo y mojaba su camisa nueva.

Peor... sus ojos estaban delineados con unas buenas ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido debido a una pesadilla, en donde la voz de su mejor amigo le decía cosas terribles.

—Mamá son las 3:00 de la mañana —refutó Yuuri sentándose en la cama—. Ya tengo todo listo desde la noche anterior, ¿Viktor ya llegó?

—Si Yuuri, apúrate —la mujer ya había bajado las maletas mientras Yuuri dormía—, vamos hijo, que Viktor llegó hace tres minutos.

—Diablos, mamá —miró la puerta con desgana y notó que su equipaje no estaba—, pareciera que me estuvieras echando de la casa... ¿Y mis maletas?

Yuuri aprovechó y se cambió la camisa sudada y se puso otra nueva para salir.

—En el auto de Viktor, cariño —es que Hiroko estaba echando a Yuuri de la casa por unos días, pero esperaba que regresara vivo de su viaje y lleno de amor.

Yuuri estornudó y no dijo nada más, sabía que discutir con ella no tenía sentido. Agarró su caniche de felpa y bajó a la sala abrazado del mismo, negándose a soltarlo, no hasta que Viktor lo tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y lo saludó con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, mi Yuuri —sonrió mirando de forma curiosa el peluche que traía en los brazos, pero no iba a decir nada porque Yuuri se veía tan adorable—. ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

—Mal —miró a su madre y a su padre cerrando la puerta y diciéndole hasta pronto—. Diablos, mis padres son un caso perdido, parece que el mundo me empuja hacia lo desconocido.

«_El mundo me empuja hacia lo desconocido_». Fueron esas palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Viktor como prevención de que debía ir despacio con Yuuri, porque a pesar de sentirse bien con él, sabía que era mucha presión para ambos, sobre todo si estaban empezando a construir una historia juntos.

—¡Jajaja! Ya veo lo mucho que te aman tus papás, pero, Yuuri —Viktor acercó sus labios al oído del japonés—, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte a levantar ese ánimo que tienes? No me gusta ver que no hayas dormido nada.

—Pasemos por comida primero —pidió con los ojitos acristalados y con su estómago rugiendo a esa hora de la mañana—. Luego hablaremos de tus terapias, no creas que estas dos semanas te librarás de mí, así que tengo mis cosas en las maletas.

—Uhm~:_ Está bien Yuuri_, no pensaba en saltarme mis terapias. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso —frunció el ceño y apretó las llantitas por encima de la camisa del japonés—, espero que cuides tu dieta, estás un poquito más...

—¡Basta, Viktor! —Yuuri no quería oírlo, ya que tenía suficiente con Minako acosándolo acerca de comer Katsudon cada vez que terminaba con éxito una sesión—, perdón, yo... no quise, es que...

—Está bien —se dio cuenta que a Yuuri no le gustaba que le tocaran las llantitas—, lo siento, te ves tan adorable hoy y con esa carita de dormido que tienes me dieron ganas de darte mimos. ¡No quise molestarte!

—_Ahh~_ —suspiró Yuuri producto del cansancio—, está bien Viktor, quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Ya podrás hacerlo cuando estemos en el avión camino a Tokio, mi Yuuri —respondió el ruso, abrazándolo.

Al quedar abrazado de Yuuri, el ruso notó que Yuuri apenas podía mantenerse de pie debido al cansancio, es que era demasiado temprano y lo entendía, su cuerpo pesaba sobre el suyo, pero ¿quién diablo se levanta a esa hora? Solo si tienes que irte de viaje o hacer algo importante ese día.

Viktor pensó en algo rápido y solo se le ocurrió robarle otro tierno beso a su Yuuri, mordiendo su labio inferior con arrebato sin separarse de él, hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que hacerlo.

En ese instante entrelazaron sus manos, y luego Viktor lo ayudó a subir al auto.

—Vamos por tu desayuno y luego dejaremos el vehículo en un taller donde lo cuidarán por estas dos semanas y media que no estaremos, el lugar está cercano al aeropuerto así que no hay que preocuparse.

—De acuerdo, Vitya —Yuuri lo miró y sonrió con sensualidad—. Gracias por soportarme y ser tan atento conmigo, eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado este año.

—Yuuri —Viktor sostuvo sus manos nuevamente y las besó sin dejar de mirarlo—, siempre será un placer hacerte sonreír, prometo que mi cariño será para ti como el cálido brillo de las estrellas que calientan ese espacio vacío, y que me caiga una maldición sino lo cumplo, pero lo haré, porque soy leal y porque cada día que pasa mi amor por ti se transforma de una manera en que no puedo explicar.

—Para ti siempre es un placer —soltó Yuuri divertido para luego acercarse y besarlo con suavidad—. Sólo quiero que sepas que en ti veo el placer, el amor y el dolor al mismo tiempo, ¿no te dice nada?

—Me dice que estamos en nuestro paraíso —susurró entre sus labios—, donde seremos aliados y enemigos, Yuuri, en donde te haré mi compañero y te enseñaré algo más que placer si tú me lo permites.

—Que así sea —se apartó un poco más despierto.

—Amén —respondió divertido el ruso.

Dicho esto, Viktor solo entró y condujo hasta dicho lugar, primero pasaron por una tienda y compraron toda la comida que Yuuri metió en su bolso.

De hecho, Yuuri ya estaba pecando con la cantidad de comida que llevaba en su maleta. Es que parecía que tres horas en avión hasta Tokio, iban a ser como días de desesperación en su camino hacia Turquía.

Lo cierto es que Yuuri estaba algo nervioso porque no sabía que ocurriría en el viaje, y ya le estaba entrando la ansiedad de solo pensar en entrar a un avión y volar hacia un país desconocido junto a Viktor.

Tenía algo de miedo a pesar de haber aceptado debido a tanta insistencia de sus amigos, y bueno, también porque él quería pasar tiempo junto a Viktor.

—Oye, Yuuri ¿Estás bien? ¿No crees que es demasiada comida? —Preguntó Viktor mirando su bolso.

—No he desayunado, además, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para desayunar? —Respondió con un bostezo.

Viktor no dijo nada más, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y un acierto de aprobación, era muy temprano, así que solo se calló y se dedicó a conducir hasta el aeropuerto que los llevaría a Tokio y luego a Turquía.

Viktor no quería hacer sentir incómodo a Yuuri, sobre todo porque Yuuri no estaba muy lúcido.

Y así luego de tres horas en avión pudieron llegar a Tokio, en donde hicieron todo el trámite de vuelo y finalmente entraron en el avión camino a Turquía.

—Yuuri —el ruso se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, acariciando sus bellos cabellos negros.

—Viktor...

Yuuri correspondió y sobrecargó su cuerpo sobre los cálidos brazos de Viktor. Amaba sentir su calor, su perfume de hombre delicioso.

—¿Puedo confesarte una de mis fantasías desde que te conocí? —Preguntó el ruso.

—Claro, qué tipo de fantasía tienes —Yuuri alzó la mirada hacia Viktor mientras le daba besitos por toda la barba.

—Pues, contigo —dudo por unos escasos segundos—. Digamos que no es muy apropiada para cardíacos.

Yuuri se rió, mordiéndose el labio inferior por culpa de cada cosa que decía. Es que Viktor lo mataba de amor con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—¿Y me lo vas a decir así nada más? Porque esperaba que fuese una sorpresa, Vitya —fue como una queja dulce.

—Oye, si quieres no te la digo eh...

Yuuri reaccionó con un puchero y agarró a Viktor de la barbilla, acariciando la zona bajo su cuello.

—Pues, ahora vas a tener que decírmelo, Viktor.

—¿No te reirás? Creo que es algo promiscuo y bastante tonto.

—No tengo razón, aunque fuera muy ridículo, así que no estaría mal hacer realidad alguna fantasía de Viktor —dijo Yuuri seguro.

Viktor acarició los labios de Yuuri y luego le susurró algo muy lindo al oído, pero fue algo que erizó los vellos de Yuuri por completo, dejándolo ruborizado hasta las orejas.

¿Acaso Yuuri tendría la moral para hacer algo así en el avión? No, eso lo había perdido desde que el ruso apareció en su vida.

El japonés salió de su asombro y miró a su alrededor, observando que había gente haciendo de todo en el avión, comían, otros dormían, otros veían televisión y demás cosas que los mantenía distraídos, pero lo bueno es que no había niños cerca.

—Está bien, haré ese sueño realidad, mi Vitya. Solo deja que el avión surque los cielos.

* * *

Canción del capítulo:  
The Spaces - Infinity

Matta Ne~


	15. Capítulo 15: Te amo de verdad

**Capítulo 15: Te amo de verdad**

* * *

El avión había despegado hace una hora.

Viktor agarró la mano de Yuuri acariciando la misma, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuuri, y jugando con cada uno de ellos mientras Yuuri corresponde a sus caricias, transmitiendo así un sentimiento de plena seguridad al japonés.

—¿Estás nervioso, Yuuri? —Yuuri miró fijamente a Viktor—. Tus dedos tiemblan un poco cuando los toco.

—Solo un poco —Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando aún más sus dedos—. Estaré bien, Viktor.

Observar a Yuuri de forma prolongada, ayudó a Viktor a darse cuenta que el japonés ya estaba metido en su corazón de mil maneras, y que ese era el único lugar en donde Viktor podía asegurar que estaba cuidando de Yuuri, y bueno, Viktor sabía que, hacer sentir a Yuuri seguro de sí mismo, iba a ser un reto.

Para Viktor, Yuuri era lo más hermoso del mundo, era el hombre indicado que debía amar y respetar todo lo que hace, era esa persona con quien realmente deseaba estar y darle todo su amor, su apoyo y su comprensión.

Y Yuuri por su lado pensaba en él mismo, pero era por lo nervioso que estaba debido al vuelo, así que para calmarse un poco pensó en las cosas probables que podían suceder en ese viaje, o lo que pasaría al estar en Turquía.

Además, mirar a Viktor lo tranquilizaba, y cuando Yuuri lo miraba de forma fija, siempre era atrapado por esa sonrisa rompecorazones, de modo que Yuuri quedaba como un rompecabezas, buscando la pieza que hacía falta para encajar no sólo en los pensamientos del ruso.

—Viktor: ¿Estás pensando en mí?

—Sí —afirmó el ruso de forma inmediata—. Cada minuto que pasa no hay manera que no deje pensar en ti, Yuuri.

—Yo también, Viktor —y sin perder el tiempo replicó sonriendo—, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti tampoco, son muchas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, no sé por dónde empezar.

—Empieza por donde más te guste, Yuuri —susurró Viktor.

Y así fue, el lado que más le gusta a Yuuri, y del cual tiene curiosidad, es el lado del placer. Yuuri necesita combinar ambos para superar su creciente problema de nervios.

¿Qué representa el placer para Yuuri ahora que tenía a alguien a su lado?

Yuuri por un momento pensó que parte del placer era tener que chupar el miembro del ruso en el avión, justo allí en el asiento, o tal vez ir al baño y tener sexo salvaje como segunda opción, pero ese no iba a ser el lugar donde iba a perder su virginidad.

No, Yuuri no accedería a esas dos primeras opciones. Era demasiado pronto para él.

Yuuri es virgen.

Nunca se la ha chupado a ningún hombre, pero a él le gustaría hacerlo sin duda alguna con la persona indicada.

Yuuri nunca se ha atrevido a meterse un dildo o un pepino en el culo. Él quiere que Viktor lo haga, porque es la persona que ama.

Yuuri nunca ha tenido tiempo para el amor, no hasta que llegó Viktor a su vida y encendió la vela apagada de su corazón.

Y ahora que Yuuri piensa de forma seria en amar a alguien, es que se vienen todos esos deseos insanos a su cabeza como parte del amor en la relación de pareja, pero ahora vienen con más frecuencia que antes.

Desde que conoció a Viktor, Yuuri se ha masturbado varias veces con fotos del ruso en su cuarto.

Es que Yuuri lo pensaba muy bien todo, sabía que eso era realmente bueno, positivo, y por supuesto que muy sano. Masturbarse no tiene nada de malo.

Así que en una mente desesperada por conocer placer no era malo pensar en eso y todas las posibilidades de placer existentes.

Lo cierto es que aparte de todo eso, Yuuri se estaba enamorando del hombre más maravilloso que jamás conoció en su vida, él también creía firmemente que Viktor era su persona indicada.

Yuuri sonrió y se calmó, intentando sostener la dulce mirada de Viktor.

En definitiva, no estaba de más fantasear con un hombre mayor como Viktor, un hombre que le hiciera cosas fuera de este mundo, y no precisamente en su primera noche de sexo, porque en su primera noche harían el amor, que era distinto.

—Viktor: Me gustan muchas cosas que quisiera probar, pero tengo algunas dudas existenciales, ya sabes...

Yuuri vaciló un poco en sacar sus dudas, al ver la mirada de Viktor calarse y atrapar la suya con ese azul intenso, esa mirada brillante y dulce con esas pupilas dilatadas lo decían todo, todo lo que un hombre enamorado no se atrevía a decir.

Los ojos de Viktor parecían contarle a Yuuri una historia profunda acerca de su pasado, un pasado aparte de tener ese deseo intenso por su Yuuri. Sus ojos querían decirle algo más que la búsqueda de fuego para calentarse en medio de un invierno frío.

—No tengas miedo de preguntar, Yuuri, yo también tengo miedo de muchas cosas, además, prometiste que harías mi sueño realidad.

—Sí, jugar contigo a las verdades y mentiras sexuales con el amor de tu vida, y si dices que yo soy el amor de tu vida, entonces debo jugar con Viktor.

—Lo eres, y estoy seguro de ello, Yuuri. ¿Jugamos? O tú eres el inseguro

—Claro que estoy seguro de mí, Viktor, y vamos a jugar como los adolescentes cuando juegan a la botella para demostrarlo, solo que, en este juego, quien no diga mentiras tendrá un beneficio por cada verdad dicha, y si dice una sola mentira, es un mes entero sin hablar, sin besos, ni mimos.

—Es bueno oír eso, mi Yuuri —el japonés le regaló otras de sus sonrisas al ver a Viktor tan seguro—, y créeme, no estoy dispuesto a perder ese beneficio puesto que no te puedo mentir, lo eres todo para mí ahora, por eso quiero que te abras a mis sentimientos, a ese amor que siento por ti y que palpita deseoso.

El corazón de Yuuri bombeó agitado y feliz, al punto de provocar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas como respuesta a esa declaración.

Viktor traspasaba cada ventana cerrada de su alma con cada una de sus palabras. Cada vez se sentía más seguro de sí mismo.

—Viktor, eres maravilloso, en serio. Si no te hubiese conocido, tal vez mi vida hubiese sido muy aburrida el resto de mis días.

Viktor no dijo nada, solo apretó más a Yuuri contra su pecho, jugando con sus cabellos, oliendo su dulce aroma, él sólo dejó que Yuuri lo embriagara con sus palabras, realmente se había enamorado de Yuuri.

—Tú sí que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, si no fuera por insistencia de Chris —recordó a su amigo, porque aún lo era—. Tal vez no hubiese venido a Japón a tratar las lesiones contigo.

Eso último que dijo puso a Yuuri algo melancólico de forma repentina, pero no lo suficiente para arruinar el momento, al menos Viktor estaba siendo sincero, y eso ya decía mucho de él como hombre.

Por Dios, es que Viktor era hermoso en todos los sentidos del mundo habidos y por haber. No podía quitar la mirada de ese hombre, y mucho menos sus pensamientos, aquellos en los que Yuuri se sumergía y no quería salir a la superficie.

A Yuuri le gustaba el fondo de sus pensamientos porque era cálido y estaban llenos de su amor por Viktor.

—Bueno, te voy a creer, pero antes de empezar, ¿puedo contarte algo que soñé esta madrugada?

—Déjame adivinar —Viktor quitó el separador que estaba entre ambos puestos para abrazar mejor a Yuuri—. Fue malo, y por eso estaba de mal humor esta mañana. ¿No es así?

Yuuri impresionado por su acierto, asintió, correspondiendo a su abrazo le contó lo que soñó, y todo lo que alguien en su cabeza con una voz parecida al de su mejor amigo, le dijo en esa pesadilla.

Viktor se quedó extrañado al principio, pero su rostro se relajó y sonrió, luego le dio un beso y lo estrujó más hacia sí mismo, dándole más seguridad a Yuuri. No sabía en qué nivel de seguridad estaba, Viktor solo quería proteger a Yuuri y esa sonrisa que desarma corazones.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió —se removió inquieto y alzó la vista a los labios de Viktor—. Tengo miedo, Viktor, miedo de que te vayas o que suceda algo inesperado y no vuelvas a mi lado, solo desearía poder tenerte a mi lado y que nunca te fueras, esa es la verdad. Son muchas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza que da vueltas y son algo egoístas.

—Yuuri, mírame —Viktor sostuvo la barbilla de Yuuri con sumo cuidado, atrapando también la mirada de esos ojos temblorosos—, el subconsciente de una persona es muy traicionero. Hay cosas que has visto u oído que se quedan retenidas de muchas maneras, ya sea en tu mente o en tu corazón, pero es cierto que las promesas se rompen, las personas que amas te lastiman de mil maneras, y tú las perdonas porque realmente las amas y las admiras, pero todo tiene un límite —Yuuri se acurrucó más en su regazo, absorto ante sus palabras—, y otras veces por tanto amor que tengas, no es fácil perdonar, y si lo haces es para estar bien contigo mismo, pero en tu imperfección como humano aprendes, aunque otros no lo hagan, míralo como una ventaja para ti.

Viktor acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta dejar que sus respiraciones se tocaran.

—Yuuri: Sé que cuesta creer en un mañana para ambos, pero la vida es un ciclo casi repetitivo, y eres tú el único ser capaz de poner fin a ese ciclo, porque eres dueño de ti mismo, de tus acciones, de todo lo que haces que afecte al futuro.

Yuuri había aprendido una lección al instante de esas fuertes palabras de aliento y amor; era que la vida oscilaba de acuerdo a la forma en que la sueltas, y ésta choca contra la vida de alguien más, trayendo consigo diferentes realidades y repercusiones inesperadas, que hacen de tu vida un mejor o peor lugar, pero solo tú decides las prioridades de tus decisiones y la manera en que te afecta.

—Yo podré ser un hombre alabado, un absurdo daddy cotizado y amado por el mundo, pero jamás seré perfecto, de hecho, nadie lo es. En verdad siento no serlo y darte la suficiente razón para que no confíes en mí como quisiera, y sí, eso es parte de los temores que yo también tengo, esos mismos miedos me unen a ti, no me gustaría transmitirte sentimientos erróneos con mis palabras, porque lo que quiero demostrarte es que todo lo que hago va muy en serio, y solo si me das el tiempo necesario verás que tan real es lo que siento por ti, y de que no me quiero ir de tu lado tampoco, Yuuri.

Yuuri era joven, no sabía mucho más que las cosas que leía y que le contaban allí afuera su mejor amigo, el noticiero, su madre, su padre, Minako y su hermana.

¿Yuuri se había enamorado de Viktor y no quería decirle abiertamente esos sentimientos? Pues sí, iba a esperar un poco más, aunque le doliera todo y Viktor tuviese mucha razón.

—Sé que la perfección no existe, y con todas esas palabras llenas de razón, sé que tus acciones hablarán por ti en el tiempo indicado, y eso me ayudará a ser fuerte y creer más en nuestro futuro juntos. Ahora solo prefiero pensar que puedo crear algo parecido a la perfección, para cuidar de estos sentimientos que me estás dando, así podré protegerlos incluso hasta de mis propios miedos y de tus miedos —Viktor acarició su suave mejilla, dejando que Yuuri lo sacara todo—, yo solo quiero un lugar donde no todo sea fácil, pero tampoco imposible, quiero un lugar seguro, cálido, donde la vida social no influya, y que el amor prevalezca siempre. El amor es la cura de muchas cosas, puesto que sin amor yo no hubiese podido sanar tu pierna, ni haberte conocido, ni sentir nada hacia ti. Viktor: Yo contigo conocí el amor de verdad y quiero mantener ese sentimiento en mi alma.

—Cariño —el ruso no lo soportó más—. No digas más, solo quiero que sepas esto y no le des más vueltas, dejemos que todo suceda.

Viktor atrapó a Yuuri con su mirada azulada una vez más.

—Vitya... —susurró Yuuri, hambriento por probar sus labios.

—Te amo. Me enamoré de ti sin pensarlo, esa es mi verdad —confesó ante el rostro lleno de sorpresa del nipón—. Las personas dirán que es muy pronto, que apenas tenemos unos meses de conocernos, pero no, Yuuri, el amor no avisa, el amor solo viene y se aloja en el corazón haciendo su nido, buscando todo el cariño posible para llenarse de recuerdos bonitos, mi Yuuri—Yuuri estaba algo agitado, pero feliz de escuchar eso—, yo me voy a quedar contigo, Yuuri, porque soy yo el que no quiere perderte, ya no quiero huir más Yuuri, soy yo quien tiene más miedo que nadie de arruinarlo todo.

¿En qué momento el juego de las verdades había comenzado? No, un momento, no era un juego, era una confesión.

Parece que Viktor había empezado justo ahora, sin embargo, algo que inquietó a Yuuri, y es la forma desesperada en que lloraba el ruso, era como un adolescente que perdió su rumbo, pero lo entendía, Yuuri entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente y debía hacer algo pronto.

Esa es la parte de su vida a la que Yuuri llamaba felicidad. Había decidido que su hora había llegado, y que debía hablar con Viktor apenas llegasen a Turquía. Yuuri también iba a expresar todos sus sentimientos a su modo.

* * *

Música del capítulo por: Jacob Lee - Chariot

Matta Ne~


	16. Capítulo 16: Una forma de expresar amor

**Capítulo 16: Una forma de expresar amor**

* * *

«_¡Yuuri! ¡Grita y rompe tus paredes de hielo antes de que sea tarde!¡Tal vez estés roto a causa de tu soledad!¡Recuerda que las palabras correctas saldrán de tu interior cuando no sientas miedo de mostrarle tu lado pasional y amoroso a Viktor!_».

Fue el mensaje de aliento que recibió Yuuri mediante un texto del teléfono, cortesía de la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, su mejor amigo, pero fue un mensaje que Yuuri aún no había leído.

—Viktor —susurró el japonés al ver que el platinado se quedó dormido—. No puede ser, ¿en serio se quedó dormido?

El celular vibró y Yuuri reaccionó, alejándose de Viktor un poco para atender el mensaje en unos minutos más, porque primero iba a lavarse el rostro.

Yuuri se fue al baño a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de su cerrada garganta, producto de la angustia que tenía de equivocarse y no hacer feliz a Viktor, pero pensar en eso, hacía imposible expresar sus sentimientos de forma abierta hacia Viktor.

—Ya regreso —susurró el japonés dándole un beso en la mejilla al ruso.

De ese modo, Yuuri se fue al baño con un par de toallitas húmedas para limpiarse el rostro, el cual lucía realmente cansado, y es que no era para menos, porque ese viaje iba a ser largo y él apenas durmió algo antes de subirse al avión.

Al cabo de haber terminado de limpiar su cara, Yuuri empezó a meditar en lo que sentía por Viktor desde la primera vez que lo vio.

«_No sabes las cosas que te haría_», resonó en su cabeza como aquella vez. «¿Qué_ le harías a Viktor, Yuuri_?» se preguntó.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza frente al espejo y se enfocó en poner su cabeza en orden, antes de seguir pensando.

—¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando dije eso? —El por qué, Yuuri lo sabía muy bien—. Ah, sí, fue la atracción por su físico y amabilidad, porque es un tipo increíble en todos los sentidos, y sobretodo, hermoso, pero ahora que lo conozco bien, mi amor por él nació y ha ido creciendo gracias a sus acciones, por eso mis ganas de estar con él se han intensificado, sí, y sigo queriendo demostrar mi amor de una forma única y tierna hacia ese hombre.

Yuuri, luego de poner su cabeza en orden, siguió encerrado en el baño del avión sufriendo un ataque de nervios mientras Viktor dormía, producto de pensar demasiado en cómo iba a expresar a través de su cuerpo, ese cariño que siente hacia Viktor.

Para Yuuri también era importante el contacto físico, porque eran sus manos las que utilizaba para sanar y hacer maravillas, y solo con Viktor despertó más que un milagro.

En pocas palabras, Yuuri sintió por primera vez útil, hecho que anteriormente no había experimentado con nadie más. Su vida era muy monótona.

Y aún así, Yuuri creía firmemente que el deseo que nace del alma se puede expresar de mil formas, pero las preferidas por él eran las acciones, las caricias y en parte las palabras, y claramente no era bueno con esta última parte.

Hallar las palabras correctas podía resultar complicado, cualquier error podría costarle su relación.

—Expresa con tu cuerpo y acciones lo que con tu boca no puedes —susurró a su otro yo frente al espejo—. Eso es, amor, sensualidad y timidez.

Yuuri necesitaba conectar las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, dado que era sumamente importante mantener su equilibrio mental, para verse absurdo ante alguien con experiencia como Viktor.

Yuuri lo pensó mucho, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna hasta que leyó el mensaje de texto de Phichit. Fue allí que sus ojos se iluminaron y un par de ideas vinieron a su mente, pero estaba inseguro de esas ideas.

—Necesito desahogarme.

Yuuri le marcó a Phichit de inmediato, porque quizá él podía ayudarle.

Tampoco era tan sencillo llamar a su querido amigo para pedirle un consejo, después de todo, no podía seguir enojado con él. Así que en algún lugar Yuuri tenía que empezar a hablarle.

Phichit contestó con un saludo divertido al recibir su llamada, pero Yuuri no lo dejó ni terminar cuando ya estaba abordando al tailandés con el tema.

—La cagué, Phichit, en serio soy un idiota que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos sin parecer promiscuo —habló sosteniendo el teléfono a duras penas, la mano de Yuuri aún temblaba—. Me siento terrible.

—Yuuri, hola —susurró su amigo preocupado, pero calmado—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —respondió el japonés—, por cierto, lamento haberme enojado contigo, pero estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. En verdad sí que quería golpearlos, pero me quedé con las ganas.

Phichit soltó un bufido de impotencia, seguido de una risa divertida tras el móvil.

—Y no es para menos que te quedaras con las ganas, Yuuri, yo también lo siento, no debí haberte ocultado nada —Phichit se sintió como un mal amigo, y como el peor consejero—, te prometo poner mi mejilla a tu disposición para cuando vuelvas, te desquites, solo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Yuuri sonrió tranquilo tras oírlo decir eso, pero tuvo que pedirle un minuto a Phichit, dado que había gente afuera esperando el baño, así que Yuuri tuvo que salir y regresar a su asiento, encontrándose de nuevo con ese Viktor dormido, pero esta vez estaba recostado de la ventana y tenía una sonrisa inocente.

El nipón se quedó otro minuto en silencio, solo para contemplar la belleza y dulzura de Viktor ser tocada por los halos de luz que se asomaban encima de esas nubes. Esa misma luz traspasó los vidrios, iluminando al ser tan increíble que tenía frente a él.

—Es hermoso, tanto que dejaría embarazado a cualquier hombre con tanta luz.

Murmuró Yuuri con un leve rubor, comiéndose todo su rostro con la mirada, en verdad que deseó besarlo por toda esa boquita suave que lo volvía loco, es que hasta parecía un sueño, pero Phichit le habló y lo sacó del trance de inmediato.

—Huy... Yuuri, no te pongas travieso ahora —lo molesto un poco al oír los suspiros sostenidos de Yuuri—, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso de que eres un promiscuo sentimental?

En ese momento Yuuri resumió su conversión con Viktor a su amigo, más bien le contó lo que sucedió al final de la misma, y de cómo se puso Viktor.

Por eso Yuuri al final no pudo decirle nada, dado que se quedó dormido luego de dejarlo llorar.

—Y entonces, me quedé congelado y me fui al baño para calmar mis agitados pensamientos frente al espejo, como siempre suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez no me funcionó.

Phichit estaba sorprendido, al igual que Alan y Chris, quienes estaban escuchando la conversación en silencio.

Al parecer todos estaban reunidos en una cafetería cercana.

Antes estaban conversando acerca de la manera en que pueden dejar de ser cretinos con sus seres amados, y así pedirle perdón a Yuuri y a Viktor, pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando recibieron esa llamada de Yuuri.

—Así que fue eso —Phichit miró inquieto a su novio y al primo—. Yuuri: Prometí no ocultar nada más, así que antes de continuar, debo decirte que estoy con Alan y Chris en una cafetería. Estábamos teniendo una reunión para disculparnos con ustedes cuando estuviesen de regreso.

Dijo el tailandés con algo de miedo porque no quería arruinarlo de nuevo con Yuuri. Su lado emocional y ético le estaba pasando factura.

Yuuri ahora era el sorprendido, dado que acababa de contarle su problema a esos dos también, pero por alguna razón no se sintió molesto, y eso fue porque su amigo estaba siendo honesto.

—Yuuri —habló Chris de lejos, y Yuuri lo escuchaba de forma clara—, perdóname por todo lo que hice, primero eso, ahora, si me lo permites te daré un consejo, digo, yo también aconsejé a Viktor cuando quería acercarse a ti y no sabía cómo, y al final lo hizo, pero a su modo. ¿Me dejas?

Yuuri cerró sus ojos por un momento soltando una larga respiración. Sólo esperaba que Chris no saliera con alguna tontería.

—De acuerdo, Chris —Yuuri miró a Viktor con cierto aire de curiosidad.

¿Viktor siguió los consejos de Chris? Eso sí que Yuuri no se lo esperaba. Aunque, después de todo ellos eran buenos amigos, no siempre iban a estar peleados.

—Bien, mira, a Viktor le gusta demostrar su amor con acciones, suponiendo que ya lo has notado, y también le gusta dar sorpresas —dejó claro el suizo.

«_Claro que me di cuenta, y creo que es algo típico en él, quizá porque en la mayoría de las personas es normal el querer conquistar el amor de una forma diferente, incluso hasta yo lo haría si mi condición financiera me lo permitiera»,_ pensó Yuuri.

—Yuuri: ¿Has pensado de qué manera puedes sorprender a Viktor? —Era primordial, por eso todos lo sabían.

—En eso estaba, de hecho —Yuuri se relajó más y apenas sonrió de solo pensarlo—, tengo un lado que no he mostrado, la verdad es que sé hacer más cosas, que solo usar mis manos para sanar.

Phichit abrió los ojos y recordó que Yuuri sabía bailar, practicaba baile artístico para mantener su salud y su estado de ánimo elevado. Era parecido al ballet, pero eso fue por un tiempo hasta que lo dejó hace como tres años, cuando decidió meterse de lleno en lo espiritual.

¿Acaso Yuuri había pensado en eso? Phichit podía equivocarse.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Piensas usar tus conocimientos de baile artístico? —Phichit casi que gritó emocionado.

Alan y Chris se vieron sorprendidos. ¿Yuuri también sabía bailar?

—Puede ser un buen punto, sí, pero... —Chris fue interrumpido por Yuuri.

—No —la verdad sí, pero el japonés no estaba del todo seguro—, ya sabes que nunca le dediqué tanto tiempo a esa rutina, así que soy un desastre. Recuerda que ahora soy un médico naturista y demás, estudié medicina y terapia general solo para conocer el cuerpo bien.

—Yuuri, y eso es fabuloso, pero podrías sorprender a Viktor bailando después de cada terapia, o usar las terapias de baile a la vez que usas tus manos y lo conquistas —sugirió Phichit.

Diablos, Yuuri a veces no entendía los momentos de iluminación mental de su amigo, algunos bastantes raros, y otros le reprochaban hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Además, eso que sugiere Phichit sería muy...

—Yuuri, eso sería erótico, único y lindo de tu parte si lo usas bien —replicó Chris sonriendo, porque él era maestro del erotismo—, Yuuri, yo bailo pole dance, pero claro lo tuyo va más por lo romántico, erótico y sutil.

Yuuri abrió los ojos, atónito, Chris siquiera lo conocía y ya le había dado una gran idea, sin embargo, Yuuri ese mes estaba un poco «subidito» de peso.

—Escuchen, existe otro problema —Yuuri no escatimó en soltar toda su inseguridad.

—Yuuri, no —su amigo casi que se molestó al adivinar, Yuuri siempre que subía de peso un poco se quejaba—. No me digas que es porque apenas tienes unas pequeñas llantitas a los costados. Por todos los cielos solo estás un poco rellenito.

—Oye, a Viktor también le gustan los bizcochos como tú, Yuuri, créeme que verá más tu forma de conquistarlo, no tu cuerpo —Chris intentó alentar al azabache siendo honesto, esa era la verdad.

Yuuri soltó un bufido al sentir que Chris se estaba burlando de él.

—Cállate, Chris, no es gracioso, además, Viktor es un atleta y tiene un...

—Un cuerpo esculpido por el mismo Zeus, padre de los dioses del olimpo, y amo de los dramas sensuales que involucran el flirteo hasta con los malditos muertos del Hades, porque sí, hasta ellos se paran de sus tumbas, acéptalo, todos lo sabemos. Viktor es Viktor.

Yuuri se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, ese idiota iba a terminar por hacer que despertara a Viktor. Luego de reírse en silencio, el japonés se calmó.

Incluso hasta Chris terminó riéndose de la idiotez que dijo, y los demás se reían junto con él, es que en serio, Chris tenía una manera de ejemplificar a Viktor.

—Hahaha, oye Chris, le estás diciendo a mi amigo que Zeus prácticamente le da a todo lo que ve.

Phichit sabía que era cierto, Zeus era un cabrón Dios de la promiscuidad.

—Claro que le da a todo lo que ve, solo le digo que tome parte de esa promiscuidad y la convierta en arte ante los ojos de Viktor, porque seguro le gustará.

Yuuri no sabía en dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza. Chris y Phichit juntos eran una maldita bomba de tiempo. A veces ponían nervioso al pobre Yuuri, otras lo dejaban algo confundido, pero el azabache apreciaba mucho que le dieran apoyo justo ahora.

—Mira Yuuri, Viktor no es ese estereotipo de atleta sexy que juzga tu cuerpo, él no te va a elegir por tu físico sino por tu carisma, y tú eres muy bueno Yuuri, eso fue lo que vio Viktor en ti, él también es muy social y carismático. Solo sé tú mismo y no habrá problemas.

Chris tenía que ayudar lo más que pudiera a Yuuri como compensación por el daño causado por su estupidez. El suizo no solo quería redimirse, quería que Viktor encontrara la felicidad que se merecía y que Yuuri no se quedara estancado en el miedo.

—Entiendo en serio gracias por todo el esfuerzo que hacen por aconsejarme, y créanme que lo tendré todo muy en cuenta —y por lo demás, Yuuri sabía que sólo era fuerza de voluntad—, pero ya debo colgar, quiero ver si puedo dormir algo, no he dormido nada bien.

—Es un viaje largo, amigo mío —dejó caer Phichit feliz de haber ayudado en algo—, duerme todo lo que puedas y ya no te preocupes, que nosotros, tus hadas madrinas estaremos aquí de lejos, intentando que seas un cerdito sensual.

El japonés adoraba esa alegría de Phichit, tan solo cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro porque era tranquilizador saber que contaba con ellos, y saber que al final Chris abrió parte de su corazón a él, era más que bueno.

Yuuri no quería ser una sombra de culpa para nadie.

—Eso haré, y gracias de nuevo a todos. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ustedes

—Seguramente algo se te iba a ocurrir, Yuuri —dejo caer Phichit—. Duerme bien.

Yuuri se despidió de ellos con los ánimos por las nubes.

Lo último que vio Yuuri fue a Viktor, dejar que su presencia entrara por sus ojos antes de cerrarlos por completo, era reconfortante para tener un buen sueño y uno muy plácido.

Un sueño donde Yuuri le mostrará su forma de amar.

—Yo también te amo, Viktor. Quizá lo hago desde hace mucho, en el pasado te vi en mis sueños y creo que te hiciste realidad.

Los párpados de Yuuri cayeron rendidos, su hora de soñar había llegado.

Viktor en ese momento sintió cómo Yuuri caía sobre él, al sentirlo no hizo más que acurrucarse y abrazarlo hasta que llegaran a Turquía.

Yuuri le había confesado que también lo amaba, y eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor volviera a dormir tranquilo junto a su Yuuri.

* * *

Les dejo con la canción de Savage Garden - I knew, I love you

_Matta Ne~_


	17. Capitulo 17: El primer sueño de Turquía

**Capítulo 17: El primer sueño de Turquía**

* * *

Recomendación salvaje: Les recomiendo escuchar la música de _maroon 5 -lips on you_ cuando lleguen a la parte donde bailan juntos ;3

* * *

La mente humana puede crear sueños dulces, o hasta muy húmedos, pero lo más fascinante de todo, es la forma de conectar esas fantásticas ideas entre sí con cada neurona y mantenerse cuerdo, eso sí que era todo un reto.

Y allí, en medio de ese desafío mental, es donde surgió la magia, la cual era parte de la belleza interior humana, que, en su plena facultad, era capaz de hacer que los sueños sean una realidad, y no solo un deseo más.

Viktor deseaba volver a esquiar una vez más en su vida, o al menos un par de veces más. Deseaba competir una última vez para mostrarle su otra parte del amor a Yuuri.

Y Yuuri pues, deseaba conocer ese lado oscuro del que Chris le habló. ¿Será cierto? Yuuri quería conocer ese lado más allá del amor y el placer, quería adentrarse en los deseos de Viktor y tocarlos.

Y así, mientras el ruso meditaba _—ya despierto—_ se dio cuenta que las horas pasaron corriendo, y casi que llegaban a su destino. De hecho, estaban a veinte minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto.

Por el momento todo parecía muy tranquilo dentro del avión, incluso hasta algo aburrido, bueno, no tan aburrido para Yuuri y su amado platinado.

—_Vi-Viktoru~_ —el ruso mordió los labios de Yuuri con suavidad y se separó un poco—, _Nnn~ aquí no, ahh~ _—Viktor lo miró al oír el tierno susurro de súplica proveniente de los labios de su novio.

—Oh ~ Yuuri, sí, aquí sí —el japonés gimió bajito, tragando fuerte al sentir la mano de Viktor invadir su entrepierna sin vergüenza alguna—, ¿Acaso mi Yuuri se está poniendo muy duro aquí abajo también? —Sí, Yuuri estaba caliente y sus mejillas parecían un fuego ardiente, estallando por culpa de Viktor.

Tan ardiente estaba la cabeza de Yuuri, que los pensamientos del japonés volaban en un éxtasis lento y torturador, en donde su cuerpo se retorcía de un placer culposo, causado por las ágiles manos de Viktor, las cuales desabrocharon el botón seguido del zipper del jean azul de Yuuri, bajando el mismo lento y con maestría.

Y así se abrió la caja de Pandora de los sueños hechos realidad, en medio de un silencio arrebatador, en donde quizá el único ruido era la del zipper que Viktor iba bajando hasta que lo logró, dándole paso a las caricias insanas de esos dedos largos, atrevidos e impacientes.

—_Uh~ mmm~_ —Viktor atrapó los gemidos de Yuuri en un beso ahogado de placer, un beso que no podía contener—. Te necesito, Vitya ~ quiero más, tócame más profundo.

—Repite mi nombre de ese modo una vez más —Yuuri sostuvo con fuerza la camisa del ruso tras cada beso hambriento—, hazlo, o te castigaré cuando aterrice el avión.

—No ~_ yo... ahh~_ esto no está bien —Viktor, al no oír lo que deseaba oír, apretó duro el miembro de Yuuri, jalando con más fuerza el mismo— _¡Ahhh! ¡Vitya!_

—¿Yuuri? —El japonés soltó un suspiro ahogado, mirando de manera perdida sus azules orbes, que iban de la mano con esa bella sonrisa—, estaba sudando —la voz de Viktor se escuchaba más lejana.

—_Vitya~_

—Yuuri ya casi llegamos —el japonés se removió inquieto, abriendo los ojos de forma lenta, estaba algo decepcionado—, ¿estás bien? Estás sudando un poco, te veías muy agitado, ¿de nuevo tuviste pesadillas?

Yuuri casi se rió cuando Viktor dijo eso.

Viktor se vio preocupado por su extraña reacción, ¿qué era gracioso? ¿Acaso estaba soñando otra cosa? Sí, debía ser eso.

Solo esperaba que Yuuri estuviese bien y más descansado.

Yuuri despertó del todo estirando su cuerpo, luego miró a su alrededor algo confuso, y lo único que pudo divisar, fue al hombre más hermoso de la creación según el ángulo que proyectaban sus ojos.

Parece que Viktor tenía el don de enamorar a Yuuri con esa mirada azulada puesta sobre el azabache, de manera dulce, insistente y juguetona.

—Yuuri: Ya estamos por aterrizar —dijo Viktor sonriendo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo perfecto, diría —el ruso le sonríe y Yuuri corresponde con otra sonrisa—. No fue una pesadilla, más bien fue un sueño agitado y loco.

Viktor frunció el entrecejo, ahora era él quien estaba revuelto, ¿qué clase de sueño agitado tuvo? Sin duda que Viktor sintió curiosidad. Así que estudió el semblante de Yuuri con sumo cuidado.

—¿Puedo saber qué soñaste? Claro, si deseas hablar sobre ese sueño agitado —dijo el ruso ante la todavía cansada mirada de Yuuri.

El japonés no deseaba hablar de eso, sino de poder hacerlo realidad sin que parezca libidinoso por su parte.

—_Ehm..._ —suspiró el japonés, pensando en cómo decirle que no iba a decirle lo que soñó, o quizá algo le daría a entender—, creo que sería malo si te digo la verdad.

—Nunca es malo decir la verdad, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿acaso no confías en mí? —Insistió Viktor con un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro.

—Viktor: No, no es eso, sí confío en ti —aquello confundió más al ruso—, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que sigas? Por favor no me mal entiendas, porque en realidad fue un buen sueño.

—Por supuesto, soy todo oído, Yuuri —el ruso tomó sus manos y las besó, haciendo que Yuuri se estremeciera al sentirlas.

—Viktor, ¿has tenido fantasías sexuales que quieras cumplir?, no sé, no quiero sonar mal —la bomba estalló al instante, desfigurando los pensamientos del ruso en segundos—, digo, a veces uno tiene sueños involuntarios...

Yuuri estaba seguro que se moría de miedo al no tener respuesta por parte del ruso. Había pasado un minuto, y es como si los labios de Viktor se quedaran congelados, besando las suaves y temblorosas manos de Yuuri.

—Sí —afirmó quedito, alzando su mirada algo oscurecida hacia Yuuri—, desde que te conozco, siento que hay cosas que deseo hacer contigo, pero por miedo de ser rechazado me contengo, lo que menos deseo es forzarte algo incómodo.

Y eso fue suficiente para Yuuri se calmase, bueno no tanto. Es que ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre esa mirada que le dedicó Viktor.

—Puedo... —Yuuri agitado sostuvo las manos de Viktor con más fuerza—, ¿puedo saber qué tipo de fantasías tienes conmigo? Solo una.

—Te diré lo que quieras, si me cuentas lo que soñaste, y si no me ocultas lo que piensas cada vez que piensas en esas cosas —y así fue como el ruso puso a Yuuri en jaque mate de inmediato—, de menos haré silencio.

—Tengo miedo al igual que tú —aquello tomó por sorpresa a Viktor—, es que tuve un sueño muy vivido contigo, y me gustó, pero a la vez me causó terror.

—Wow, si te causó terror había algo mal en ese sueño —asombrado, Viktor hizo que Yuuri se estremeciera, y más cuando el ruso agarró con fuerza las manos de Yuuri—, pero, ¿qué te causó terror?

—Tu forma de ser —para Viktor no era buena señal oír eso—, tienes mucha más fuerza que yo y eso me gusta, pero a la vez me aterra, y con tus manos fuertes puedes hacer tantas cosas buenas, digo...

Viktor sonrió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Ya veo, así que tu sueño tuvo que ver con mis manos —Yuuri lo miró con asombro por la forma en que dedujo todo, era muy rápido—. ¿Y qué hacía en tu sueño?

—¡Atención a todos los pasajeros! —Por desgracia su plática fue interrumpida por un azafato inglés a cargo, teniendo que separarse de los escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. Manténgase en sus puestos de seguridad ¡Estamos a punto de aterrizar en Estambul! ¡Sean bienvenidos a tierras turcas!

—Creo que vamos a hablar largo y tendido de lo que te sucede cuando estemos en el hotel, Yuuri —dejó caer el ruso, haciendo que Yuuri se tensara—. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, esto solo andará si tú así lo deseas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Viktor, cuando estemos solos te diré lo que soñé —Viktor dibujó una tierna sonrisa para no asustarlo—, y de paso hablamos acerca de mi forma de querer demostrar mi amor y gratitud por toda la felicidad que me haces sentir.

De todas las sorpresas que recibió Viktor ese día, en menos de una hora de hablar con Yuuri, seguro que sería la más bonita y grata, cortesía del japonés.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Ya no les des más vueltas, habrá mucho tiempo para todo esto.

Aunque el platinado en realidad se moría por saber lo que Yuuri quería mostrarle, quería saber si aquello que soñó Yuuri era demasiado oscuro, o si Yuuri traería sorpresas consigo.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro nervioso de enamorado. En serio, el poder tener la oportunidad de llegar a ese tema con Viktor, era realmente urgente.

Así que, entre miradas y sonrisas, ambos llegaron a su destino. Una vez en tierra —luego de pasar dos horas en el aeropuerto— estaban finalmente instalándose en el hotel de lujo más cercano, y todo por cortesía de Alan.

Aparte de todo, ambos estaban hablando de sus hobbies o de las cosas que les gustaba, y lo que no, sobre todo cuando se trata de dormir en una habitación juntos, lo que podía resultar divertido porque los dos dormirían en camas diferentes.

El hotel era grande y ambos estaban en la zona del _pent-house_, en donde la vista era impresionante, por la gran altura que tenía, y lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos sufría de vértigo para poder disfrutar de una buena velada juntos, durante toda una semana de vacaciones.

—Esto es fantástico —murmuró Yuuri con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas había llegado y ya podía apreciar todos los detalles y acabados casi barrocos del sitio, le gustaba que los dueños del hotel pensaran en la decoración con flores—. El primo de Chris no pierde el tiempo en elegir buenos lugares de inversión.

—No creas que tanto Chris como Alan son muy perfeccionistas —dictó el ruso con un semblante relajado—, pero sí, Alan no es tan morboso como Chris y tiene mejor gusto que él, aparte de que Alan es mucho más sentimental y adora las plantas, por eso creo que tu amigo tiene mucha suerte.

Yuuri rió ante esa descripción, así Alan era del tipo ambientalista.

—Ya veo, bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por mi mejor amigo —aliviado Yuuri volvió a su habitación para acomodar lo que restaba de su equipaje—. Por cierto, Viktor, ya tengo hambre, ¿cenamos algo?

—Claro Yuuri, deja que llame al servicio de comida del hotel para que nos traiga la reserva de la semana, después de todo esto parece una casa, ¿quieres hacer tu propia comida supongo? —Y eso fue lo primero que hizo el ruso mientras arreglaba su ropa.

—De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy pediremos algo hecho —ya mañana Yuuri vería cómo se las apañaba con las provisiones que fuesen a traer—. Claro que es como una casa, solo mira ese bar restaurante del balcón.

Cuando terminaron de poner sus maletas en orden, decidieron esperar a que la cena y las provisiones llegaran, así que lo primero que hicieron fue esperar en la pequeña plaza que tenían en el _pent-house_, que era sin lugar a dudas muy lujoso.

Ambos se habían sentado en la mesa, respetando las distancias, aunque era incómoda por el hecho de estar alejados el uno del otro. Viktor tenía una sonrisa boba mientras que Yuuri estaba jugando con el salero en medio de la mesa.

—Estás algo inquieto, Yuuri —y el japonés reaccionó a su voz—, ¿y bien? Esto está como un poco aburrido, ¿no crees?

Yuuri se estremeció y una risa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando dijo que el ambiente estaba aburrido, pero claro, es porque faltaba música. Así que Yuuri se fue a una esquina donde tenían buen estéreo y puso a maroon 5.

Keep me connected, to you

Like I was your shadow

—¿Así está mejor? —Preguntó el japonés.

—Mucho mejor, bebé —Viktor le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de que Yuuri eligiera una canción así—. Es una canción muy sensual por lo visto.

You're givin' me answers

To all of my questions

Here on my pillow,

—Lo es —Yuuri se mantuvo parado mirando a Viktor—, podría intentar dramatizar una escena de baile junto a ti mientras llega la comida.

oh Can't nothing get in between us, baby

We've been waiting on this moment for so long

—Wow —el ruso se sorprendió más por ese lado sensual y romántico de Yuuri, no sabía que cuando Yuuri estaba nervioso, siempre buscaba alguna forma de hacer algo—, ¿y tú estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

El corazón de Viktor también palpitaba lleno de clamor, algo dentro de sí mismo se iba encendiendo, es como si Yuuri quisiera decirle sus secretos mediante su cuerpo, y eso era algo que al ruso lo volvía loco.

—Tengo algo de vergüenza, pero si quisiera —se explicó algo ansioso jugando con sus dedos—, no sé si mi cuerpo le guste a Viktor.

Viktor emitió un silbido y lo miró de manera entre romántica y apetecible.

You wanna be reckless, restless

Right until tomorrow

Wait

—¿Te avergüenzas de esas llantitas que tienes? No tienes casi nada, solo necesitas un poquito de ejercicio, las quemas todas en una semana, pero Yuuri, así estás muy bien —Viktor intentó animarlo, porque realmente no importaba como se viera Yuuri, Viktor siempre lo iba a querer como era.

—Lo sé —Yuuri lo miró, y sintió la forma en que su corazón se acelera de solo ver sus ojos azules penetrar su alma—, ¿me ayudarías?

Viktor se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Yuuri, tomándolo de la cintura, rodeando con sus manos esa zona peligrosa, acercando su rostro al de Yuuri y dándole un beso en la frente, luego otro en la nariz, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Viktor en un sensual susurro.

Y fue suficiente para que un agitado Yuuri besara esos deliciosos labios de forma ardiente, sacando toda su locura interna sin contenerse, profundizando el beso, ahogando a Viktor a medida que sus cuerpos bailaban al ritmo lento de la canción.

When I put my lips on you

You feel the shivers go up and down

Your spine for me

Viktor mordía los labios de Yuuri con algo más que un cariño profundo, era algo más que un deseo, más que la devoción por esos labios hambrientos del japonés que lo elevaban al cielo, aquellos labios que el ruso no podía dejar de saborear sin mirarlos. Agitado, el ruso pudo sentir esa explosión trabada entre sus lenguas, producto de ese fuego puro que tanto intentaba contener, y que hacía que sus corazones latieran al mismo ritmo, con el deseo a flor de piel, sintiéndose el uno al otro, eran como un engranaje perfecto, uno al que Viktor bien podía quedarse sin respiración y morir de amor, porque tendría a Yuuri entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo.

Make you cry for me

When I put my lips on you

I hear your voice echoing all through the night for me

La voz interna de Viktor estaba gritando a través de sus besos, aquellos que llamaban a la ansiosa alma de Yuuri, ordenando a su cuerpo que se descontrole al tacto de sus dedos bajo su remera. Yuuri no escatimó el tiempo en que sus dientes mordían los labios de Viktor con suavidad. La manera en que su boca chupaba con intensidad los labios de Viktor no era normal, conociendo algo más que oscuros deseos, conociendo al Viktor que tanto había deseado sentir.

Baby cry for me

When I put my lips on you (when I, when I, when I)

When I put my lips on you (when I, when I, when I)

Sin embargo, el aire faltaba, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separaran al instante de haberse tocado y besado de forma desesperada, pero las manos de Viktor se rehusaban a apartarse de la cintura de Yuuri, y estaban aferradas marcando esa zona con mucho deseo.

Yuuri con media sonrisa se estremeció, agitado, aún cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse en medio de un fuego necesario.

—Cada vez que pones tus labios sobre los míos —Yuuri fue sometido contra la pared sin miramiento alguno—, no puedo controlar mis bajos instintos, tanto deseo que me confieses realmente lo que quiere Yuuri de mí.

—Primero, quiero mostrarte todo de mí, bailar sobre las sombras de nuestro lecho para tenerte entre mis brazos, y deseo que Viktor me enseñe que los sueños más oscuros también se hacen realidad.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa y besó el cuello del japonés, dejándole una pequeña mordida.

—Yuuri, ¿me puedes decir que sueño tuviste en el avión? —El japonés jadeó al sentir el susurro de esa voz ronca aterrizar como un suave canto a su oído—, es para una investigación.

Yuuri se rió en silencio, porque sabía que las investigaciones de Viktor no era otra cosa más que ver más allá de los deseos y sus ganas de hacerlo suyo.

—El sueño que tuve contigo fue —Viktor presionó a Yuuri contra la pared con su pierna metida entre las de Yuuri—, que tus manos traviesas atravesaron mi pantalón, haciéndome tocar el cielo, ahora por eso me pregunto a veces si Viktor quiere atravesar algo más que sus manos dentro de mi pantalón.

El ruso perdió el control en ese instante agarrando a Yuuri del brazo, mostrando un lado suyo que no quería mostrar, pero es que Yuuri lo había provocado, y como no hizo más que excitar al ruso, debía responder ante eso.

Viktor aventó a Yuuri sobre el sillón, colocando su cuerpo sobre el japonés, aprisionado sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

—Yuuri, también soy un ser humano con necesidades, y creo que estamos pasando el límite —el japonés abrazó las caderas del ruso con sus piernas, aferrándose a esa parte baja de su cuerpo que tanto le gustaba—. ¿Estás seguro que deseas conocer ese lado mío?

—Viktor, yo también soy un humano con necesidades, y tampoco soy un santo cuando digo que tengo deseos que no puedo controlar —ahora fue Viktor quien soltó un gemido intentando contener su libido quieto—, yo amo a Viktor como sea que sea, por eso pienso que mi amor por ti debo demostrarlo de una manera más erótica, dulce y única, no quiero ser siempre el que tenga que ser sorprendido.

Viktor sonrió ante esas últimas palabras, que le provocaron una inmensa ternura, era bueno ver que Yuuri finalmente dejó salir una parte de lo que era.

Suavizando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Yuuri, el ruso soltó al japonés de su agarre, sentándose a un lado del sillón, y de paso ayudando a que Yuuri se sentara también.

—Está bien, pero antes de seguir, te voy a contar lo que hacía tiempo antes de conocerte —Viktor iba a cerrar con broche de oro algo tan importante que Yuuri debía saber—, pero antes que nada, todo sucedió por un lapso de tiempo como de 3 años, antes de que dejara el deporte del esquí por un año luego de mi lesión.

Yuuri se sentó y se acomodó el sweater preguntándose a sí mismo si era cierto lo que dijo Chris acerca de que Viktor tenía un lado erótico.

—Y antes de que existan malos entendidos —Viktor lo jaló hacia su pecho y lo abrazó—, no, no era puto, no creas a todo lo que dice Chris. Lo cierto es que, si estuve buscando el amor luego de sentirme solo, luego de que nada funcionara en mis dos relaciones cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo solo tuve unas cuantas citas, no hubo sexo, no hubo placer, ni caricias, nada, y mucho menos química. Nadie llenó mi corazón ni se amoldaba a mí.

Yuuri no sintió miedo, ni tristeza, ni tampoco nada de celos, porque las palabras de Viktor eran honestas después de todo. No tenía miedo de enfrentar el pasado de aquel hombre que le robó el corazón.

—¡La comida y las provisiones están listas! —gritó un sirviente del hotel tras la gran habitación.

Ambos detuvieron la conversación por unos instantes y se acomodaron bien sus ropas, sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí intenso, y apenas podían respirar el oxígeno de la habitación.

—Yo abro.

Yuuri fue el que abrió la puerta y los empleados entraron. Cuando terminaron de colocar todo lo que usaría Yuuri en la semana para cocinar, el japonés les agradeció.

Luego de que se fueron y dejaron la cena servida, tanto Yuuri como Viktor se sentaron y dieron las gracias por la comida, ya estaban un poco más calmados, parece que sus semblantes y sus cuerpos estaban más relajados, no tenían esa tensión desde que se conocieron.

—Y bien, te escucho, Viktor.

El ruso de forma amable también lo ayudó a servirse la comida, el té y todo lo que pidieron, incluso hasta los postres que cada uno comería.


	18. Capítulo 18: El fuego de una atardecer

**Capítulo 18: El fuego de un atardecer**

* * *

Ambos habían terminado de comer y cada uno dejó de lado su plato para ir a degustar el postre, pero fue Viktor quien rompió el silencio.

Fui un «_imperator_».

Yuuri vaciló ante la confesión de Viktor mientras arreglaba los platos.

Era una palabra en latín con el fascinante significado de ser un emperador. En el caso de Viktor, era el emperador de la sensualidad pura y dura, porque la verdad es que Viktor es un tipo magnético.

—Y...

Yuuri terminó de ordenar la mesa y apartó la vista de su plato, posando así sus ojos avellanos en la azulina mirada del ruso, dudando en preguntar sobre el origen de esa palabra y del por qué él mismo se atribuyó dicho apodo.

El japonés pensó que a lo mejor Viktor hizo eso por ponerse un juego él mismo, o por el contrario, solo fue casualidad.

Yuuri apenas podía imaginar que algo oscuro rodeaba esa palabra, tal vez no tanto.

—¿Y?

Viktor sostuvo la insistente mirada de Yuuri, la cual estaba dudosa, parece que Yuuri quería decirle algo más al ruso, pero que claramente no se atrevía. Sin embargo, con su valentía y la insistente mirada de Viktor sobre él, Yuuri no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

—¿Qué es un imperator? —Y allí estaba la gran pregunta de Yuuri.

—Bien, antes de responder, lo que te iba a contar es que todo comenzó hace tres años, aparte de hacer esquí, vendía mi «compañía» a hombres o mujeres de alto rango que deseaban estar conmigo, y sí, lo hacía por más dinero —confesó con miedo a la reacción de Yuuri, dado que fue solo una manera más rápida de vender marcas y llenar sus arcas para hacerse más rico de lo que ya era, claro que no gastaba casi en nada, lo ahorraba—, y cuando hablo de compañía, me refiero a ser acompañante de alguien, sin haberme acostado con él o ella. El hecho es que ellos pedían algo más, algo que les generará un placer más profundo.

¿Hombres y mujeres? Viktor era bisexual. Fue la primera noticia de la cual se enteró Yuuri, ¿acaso debía temer a preguntar? No. Así que iba a ir al grano.

—Viktor: Perdona que interrumpa con otra pregunta, pero, ¿eres bisexual?

Viktor se desconcertó ante la misma, pero luego respondió sin problema alguno.

—No sé cómo identificarme sin sonar absurdo, pero soy casi bisexual, y casi porque realmente me gustan mucho más los hombres, pero de ser mujer tendría que ser un caso muy especial. ¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Qué eres? —Yuuri al oír la pregunta lo miro curioso—, y vaya cambio de tema Yuuri. ¿Esto es importante para ti saberlo?

—No, es solo que tenía curiosidad —Viktor sonrió y sintió los nervios en Yuuri—, yo... antes no me gustaba nadie, pero fui explorando una parte de mí y me di cuenta que me gustan los hombres solamente. Me da miedo decirlo, no todo el mundo lo va a tomar igual o bien.

—Oh, ya veo mi vida, y eso está bien, no le prestes importancia a los demás, lo importante es que sabes amar a quien amas, y debes sentirte bien contigo, no con lo que otros puedan decir de ti —Yuuri se estremeció al sentir las caricias de los dedos de Viktor sobre su mejilla—, y yo me alegro de haberte encontrado, Yuuri. Gracias por confiar en mí, todo esto que me dices me libera de un gran peso también.

Aparte de interrumpirlo, a Yuuri sin duda le pareció ambicioso lo de querer más dinero, y por mucho, no podía creer que a Viktor le gustara mucho darse lujos, aunque estaba claro que a la gente le gustaba desperdiciar su dinero, porque algunos necesitaban comprar una vida, dado que sus vidas eran muy monótonas o ellos eran muy ambiciosos también.

Y Yuuri sabía que Viktor no era de ese tipo, Viktor era alguien con gustos especiales. Era diferente al resto de los hombres y mujeres de ese mundo.

—Pero bueno, ya estamos claros en esto y volviendo al tema, eso que me dices, ¿eso no sería como ser un Daddy o en tu caso eras un Baby?, además, es muy ambicioso de tu parte, sobre todo si tienes dinero —Yuuri no se cortó en decirlo—, aparte de que... ¿Sabes? Es que solo alguien que vive en «yupilandia» creería eso de que los suggar daddy solo regalan su dinero a cambio de compañía.

Viktor soltó una sonrisa ladina de lado a lado, pero a la vez se sintió terrible por la sinceridad que Yuuri mostraba ante estos temas.

—Es verdad, los _daddies_ pueden pedir muchas cosas, no te van a financiar así por así solo porque les gustes o quieran un poco de compañía —Viktor se sinceró—. Al menos debes ser una persona con objetivos o metas en común, porque ahora la mayoría te pide hacer más cosas que antes, y pues ya no es tan divertido buscar un daddy, dado que a los adultos les gusta mucho la gente con algo de materia gris en la cabeza, sobre todo a los europeos. Que somos personas con mucha cultura. Créeme, lo digo desde la experiencia, aunque no me guste este tipo de cosas, hablo por experiencia.

La sociedad y las necesidades cambian, lo que antes estaba de moda, pronto deja de serlo, más cuando las personas cada vez exigen más y más. El mundo nunca estará satisfecho.

Quizá por eso algunos tomen otros caminos y dejen eso de lado, porque quizá se den cuenta que no toda la vida es lujo, la vida significa muchas cosas, cosas que la hacen divertida y triste a la vez.

—Yo sabía que había más requisitos, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ese tipo de daddies, pero Viktor, tú eres el sueño húmedo de una gran masa de gente.

Confesó el japonés, riéndose, pero poniendo en tela de duda ese pensamiento acerca de los papis de azúcar, dado que él mismo era una parte de esa masa ahora, pero dada la circunstancia, Viktor estaba lejos de ser ese prototipo, teniendo así el potencial para serlo.

Así que, muchas veces lo que para algunas personas pueda significar una gran necesidad de alcanzar sus sueños, mediante alguien que tiene la disposición de ayudar, ha de ser derrumbado por el orden natural de las cosas, si esta persona no demuestra ser la persona adecuada que dice ser.

—Yuuri, cuando Chris dijo que yo tenía una parte oscura, no es tan oscura realmente, solo fue un placer culposo de mi pasado que sucedió por pura curiosidad —y de nuevo captó la atención de Yuuri, quien parecía absorto ante tal historia—. Mi lado eros es una combinación de aquel placer, porque que un imperator es una palabra en latín que significa emperador, que sería el título supremo para el señor rey de reyes. Es una forma de marcar territorio.

Luego de esa confesión Yuuri tenía una cara de sorpresa. ¿Viktor, un rey de reyes? Vaya, eso sí que era nuevo, entonces Yuuri se empezó a interesar más en la vida del ruso, no sólo porque estuviera intrigado, sino porque tenía miedo a las sorpresas desagradables.

Y esas sorpresas solían ser personas del pasado que aparecen en el presente. ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Bueno, Yuuri nunca, pero no quería que eso destruyera su corazón con lo frágil que era.

Tener un corazón frágil es de humanos, nadie está hecho de piedra, sino los humanos no serían lo que son ahora, ni tienen diferentes ideales.

—A ver, me estás diciendo con todo esto que me has explicado que pudiste haberte acostado con esas personas si hubieses querido —fue la primera cachetada directa a la cara confusa de Viktor—, y si estoy entendiendo bien, un imperator es algo así como un tipo de dominatrix que adopta las conductas sexuales del BDSM, pero a la vez, es algo como un daddy, ¿o me equivoco? Vale, pero la contraparte de una dominatrix sería un maestro, digo según lo que he investigado.

A Yuuri le dio vergüenza seguir hablando de más, es que ya había metido la pata hablando del tema y desafiando a Viktor, pregunta tras pregunta, y palabra tras palabra.

La cara de Viktor parecía un dilema, ¿Yuuri había investigado sobre esos temas? Eso sí que llenó al ruso de sorpresa, es que no salía de su asombro tras semejante revelación. No se imaginó que su cerdito era tan curioso.

Luego de enterarse de esos detalles, Viktor no dijo nada, solo siguió pensando en cómo iba a terminar de contarle la historia de modo más suave, sin que Yuuri sienta incomodidad alguna.

La inteligente deducción de Yuuri era buena, pero aparte de eso, había algo que estaba molestando a Yuuri, y Viktor lo dedujo tras ver su rostro de confusión.

—Primero, no me acosté con nadie, y durante esos tres años si he salido con un par de personas, unas cuatro, lo recuerdo bien, pero no llegamos a esos términos de tener sexo, dado que nadie soportaba a _Julio Caesar Viktor _—Yuuri tomó un suspiro intentando no reírse por la comparación con el emperador romano—, bueno, sí, es como ser un maestro, pero con dos diferencias. Un imperator está a un nivel más allá de ser un maestro, un imperator usa su encanto para poner al mundo bajo sus pies. Dentro de su práctica sexual, el emperador incluye el amor y el espíritu, por eso la persona que desea recibir los favores del _imperator_, debe conquistar su espíritu. El imperator domina de forma pasiva, indirecta o directa, el domina con las palabras, los versos, y el resto de juegos BDSM vendrán con más cautela. El imperator es romántico y a la vez malo como el Caesar. Es como un bonus, pero si logras conquistarlo y obtener su amor, él o ella te tratará como su igual y tendrás todos sus favores.

Yuuri al oír tal confesión no aguantó y se echó a reír porque se sintió un poco mal por la falta de experiencia, sin embargo, también estaba fascinado cuando dijo que podía poner el mundo a sus pies y vaya, Viktor hacía que los demás se enamoraran de él.

La percepción de Yuuri no estaba muy afinada en ese momento, o no estaba muy convencido del todo, sobre todo de que Viktor no había tenido sexo. Bueno, eso entendió, porque los juegos eran otra etapa de eso.

—Es que... Vitya, es casi imposible creer que no tuvieras sexo con ninguno de ellos —Viktor pegó un respingo por el golpe tan directo de Yuuri—, perdón es que tienes 40 años, Viktor, y no se lo has metido a nadie o al revés, no sé...

Y sin duda eso fue un golpe todavía más duro, directo al pecho del ruso. Es que, si Yuuri no le daba con un bate en la cabeza, era capaz de agarrar la máquina de lanzar pelotas y ponerla en forma automática para golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

La curiosidad de Yuuri era enorme, pero Viktor podía lidiar con eso.

Sin embargo, el ruso se cuestionó algo. ¿Era tan malo ser virgen a los 40? Realmente no hay gente que ha llegado a esa edad sin necesidad de que el sexo sea algo crucial en su vida.

—¿Eh? Yuuri, pero... ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Que tenga 40 años no quiere decir que vaya «_happy metiendo_» mi pene en cualquier hoyo, o que vengan y me la claven por el culo —de repente Yuuri se sintió como un tonto—. Yuuri: Sucede que no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo contándote mis relaciones con las personas de mi pasado, no es bueno, no es cómodo, porque se supone que este momento ahora es nuestro momento, Yuuri.

Y Yuuri lo entendía, pero es que Yuuri era un inexperto de mierda ahora que viene a darse cuenta. ¿Era importante para Yuuri saber lo que sucedió en el pasado del ruso? Pues sí, Yuuri debía entender las emociones de Viktor para saber en qué terreno se estaba metiendo.

—Entonces, si de verdad me quieres, solo dime la verdad y no me ocultes nada, solo quiero saber que tanta experiencia tienes —pidió el japonés sin miedo alguno, pero ya empezaba a romperse.

Viktor vio el semblante de preocupación de Yuuri y se acercó a él para agarrar sus manos y besarlas.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste. Mira, Yuuri, las dos únicas veces que tuve sexo, es cuando era más joven —confesó el ruso—. Sí tuve mucho sexo y me arrepiento de eso, lo peor es que fue con mi primer y difunto novio, a quien se supone que amaba, y sí te hace sentir más curiosidad, él me daba muy duro, pero yo también le daba a lo bestia, era puro placer, pero después de lo que sucedió, ni siquiera con mi segunda pareja tuve sexo, y mucho menos ahora con estos desconocidos, yo impuse mis reglas y ninguno pudo conquistar al imperator, porque sus almas estaban vacías y su libido más elevado que una montaña rusa. Al final, este es un juego de perder o ganar, y ellos perdieron.

Yuuri hasta que tembló cuando Viktor le contó todo. Yuuri se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Vitya, y Viktor también lo miró a los suyos, arrepentido.

—¿Está todo bien? No quiero que esto te afecte, amor —Yuuri reaccionó con un sonrojo y asintió, parece que no se lo tomó tan mal como esperaba— ¿Yuuri?

Yuuri vio la hora y la noche había caído.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que... —Viktor frunció el entrecejo con un dejo de preocupación—. ¡Fue intenso todo lo que me cuentas! Viktor, soy un idiota muy virgen, y solo me hago pajas cuando estoy caliente, incluso hasta he intentado meterme el dedo en el culo, pero he pegado un chillido al ver que me duele, y peor, ni siquiera sé poner un condón a mis 24 años, y doy asco, lo sé en serio, estudié medicina y ni siquiera presté atención a las clases de educación sexual, porque esperaba que mi pareja me enseñara los caminos del buen andar, en serio, ahora me arrepiento de no haber tenido un novio tampoco, Viktor, ¿soy un desastre, no lo ves? ¡No entiendo cómo se puede querer a alguien como yo!

Yuuri luego de haber confesado todo eso a una velocidad sin precedentes quería esconderse, su nivel de vergüenza había llegado al límite.

—_Pff~ hahahahaha_, tranquilo, mi Yuuri —Viktor besó sus manos y delineó una dulce y coqueta sonrisa en su rostro—. No es nada del otro mundo, yo te voy a enseñar lo que sea, si así lo quieres claro.

Yuuri apenas pudo sostener su mirada, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Viktor, yo —dejó escapar una respiración profunda—, ¿podemos dormir juntos hoy? Digo no vamos a tener sexo, solo quiero, ya sabes...

Viktor entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado, como dudando de lo que quería Yuuri.

—¿Qué quiere mi Yuuri? —El japonés estaba como un tomate en plena maduración al oír esa pregunta—, ¿quieres que nos masturbemos?

—_¡Eh? ¡Nai Nai Nai! _—Viktor soltó otra carcajada, le gustaba poner a Yuuri nervioso—, yo quiero sentir nuestros cuerpos tibios, solo eso, quiero que nuestros cuerpos se abracen toda la noche y se conozcan porque para mi tradición en el camino del budismo, es esencial decir, solo eso, pues, lo demás, tal vez surja, pero...

—Yuuri está bien, sin muchas explicaciones y peros —Viktor llevó una de sus manos al hermoso y fino rostro de Yuuri—, por algo debemos empezar, bebé, y mi corazón está listo para amar de nuevo, ya no le des más vueltas, esto era todo lo que quería decirte, no quiero que estuvieses preocupado por nada. Vamos a dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Yuuri estaba que parecía gelatina cuando Viktor lo agarró de la cintura y lo alzó con sus fuertes brazos.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, amor —Yuuri se estremeció al oírlo—. Antes de que llegáramos aquí, hice una petición especial porque mañana partiremos a Capadocia.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y ahora estaba el doble de nervioso.

—¿Cuál petición especial, Viktor? —Yuuri se veía tan adorable ante los ojos de Viktor.

—¿Me dejas vendarte los ojos un momento, Yuuri?

—Maldición, Viktor, te juro que has sonado como un jodido Christian Gray —Viktor soltó una carcajada que no la detuvo nadie—, no es gracioso, porque detesto esa novela, pero amo la perversión que hay en ella, aunque hay mejores novelas. Así que, está bien, puedes taparme los ojos.

—Oye, pero quien quita que hasta soy mejor que ese tipo de la novela —claramente Yuuri se echó a reír porque sabía que Viktor estaba bromeando—. Ya está.

Yuuri lo siguió de manera torpe, casi que se tropezaba con las cosas, de no ser porque Viktor le estuviese agarrando las manos, no hubiese dado muchos pasos, pero allí estaba, lo había seguido hasta la habitación principal en donde se quedaría Viktor.

—Huele muy bien, ¿estás usando velas?

Yuuri hasta podría afirmar que era un olor suave, parecido a olor de la habitación de una chica.

Para Yuuri el hogar o cualquier lugar tiene que tener un aroma esencial para cada persona, un aroma que evoque un sentimiento en especial, ya sea de felicidad, añoranza, calma, o quizá algo del pasado.

Y Yuuri podía sentir muy bien el aroma que Viktor usaba, el cual tenía un gran poder de transmitir su pasado, su desamor y su amor, y era tan fascinante y extraño a la vez.

Yuuri sabía mucho de olores y velas, dado que suele usar mucho los aromas mixtos para hacer sus terapias junto al calor conciliador de las velas. Era algo esencial para el japonés, dado que eso relajaba a los clientes.

—Sí, estoy usando velas, de hecho, unas velas especiales, son esas velas que siempre fueron mis favoritas porque me recuerdan a los inviernos de Rusia —añadió Viktor, provocando que las entrañas de Yuuri se removieran inquietas—. Ya estamos aquí, ahora, mira.

De forma lenta, Viktor fue quitando las vendas de los bonitos ojos de Yuuri, quien con entusiasmo fue abriendo por completo los ojos, vislumbrando así uno de los sueños más lindos que cualquiera podría tener.

Una habitación iluminada de forma diferente y romántica, una enorme cama bien decorada, velas con aromas dulces y olor a madera con pino alrededor del hombre, es todo lo que una velada mágica y relajante provocativa.

...

Yuuri quedó impresionado.

—Oh wow, Viktor —el ruso sonrió y abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda—, no dejas de sorprenderme, en serio, no sé qué más darte aparte de mis cuidados a tu cuerpo y a tu rodilla. Siento que no te doy lo suficiente, tanto que a veces me pregunto, ¿de verdad hago feliz a Viktor con tan poco?

—Mi muñequito, lo que haces por mí ya es suficiente para hacerme feliz, muy feliz mi Yuuri, y solo el hecho de compartir contigo este momento y muchos otros es suficiente para mí —Yuuri soltó un suspiro, ¿cómo no caer enamorado de ese hombre tan hermoso?—, yo solo necesito que tengas presente en este tiempo que llevamos juntos, que eres muy especial para mí, y por eso he aprendido a amarte, Yuuri, y ya te lo dije, pero te repito por segunda vez. A veces siento que te he buscado y amado durante toda una vida, sin saber que estabas allí esperando por mí, cuando nunca pensé que alguien realmente estuviese allí para mí en el lapso más pesado de mi vida.

Y así aquellas palabras de amor, llenas de un sentimiento indescriptible y bonito, fueron suficientes para desarmar el corazón de Yuuri y poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia Viktor.

Para Yuuri era el momento de dejar salir sus sentimientos sin miedo a lo que pueda pasar, porque no podía seguir callando o reprimiendo lo que deseaba decirle a Viktor, puesto que Yuuri también necesitaba creer en un mañana para ambos, creer en que la felicidad plena existía sin olvidarse de amarse a sí mismo y cuidar de su amor.

—Viktor, yo también quiero compartir contigo estos sentimientos que tengo en mi pecho, porque yo también te amo y correspondo a ese amor que me profesas, y sí, yo también siento que te he estado buscando desde antes que llegaras a Japón —confesó Yuuri totalmente ruborizado, ganándose el cariño de aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban atentos—, ¿y sabes? Soy algo tímido para expresar mis sentimientos, pero lo hago porque realmente te amo. Siento no darte más de lo que necesitas porque estos detalles pequeños es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora, y es esta forma de sanarte la manera en que mi corazón y mi alma te ofrecen mi cariño. Viktor: Nada me hace más feliz que estar a tu lado y que puedas aceptar todas esas partes imperfectas de mí, sabiendo que puedo fallar como cualquier otra persona normal.

Fallar es de humanos y Viktor lo sabía, porque él ha fallado muchas veces y era algo que no le importaba, él sólo ansiaba estar con Yuuri y no dejar que cayera, y si caía, quería estar allí para tenderle la mano.

Viktor estaba más que complacido con tanta sinceridad, aquella que dejaba entrar con confianza a su corazón.

Para Viktor, Yuuri era como esa tinta negra elegante que escribía con felicidad sus aventuras, plasmadas en versos de amor dentro de un lienzo blanco llamado «alma», en donde los horizontes del mañana se dibujan con cautela, y que al final del trayecto se aprecia el arte de un arcoíris reluciente de paz que reflejaba el verdadero amor.

Yuuri era de esos chicos que sacaban sonrisas cuando tocaban a la puerta con amor y te abrían su corazón. Para Viktor Yuuri simplemente era perfecto como era.

—Gracias por decirme que me amas, Yuuri, yo ya estoy dispuesto a que esto perdure mientras tenga vida —dijo Viktor apretando los nudillos de Yuuri, los cuales besó con deseo, haciendo que Yuuri esbozara una tierna sonrisa que el ruso quería ver dibujada para siempre en su rostro—. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de quererte, es por esto que te mereces ser parte de mi mundo, por favor nunca te sientas menos por cómo eres mi amor, yo quiero que seas tú mismo, sin máscaras, con todos tus defectos, Yuuri, que sepas que siempre te voy a querer, así me pase algo o no pueda estar en el momento contigo, así no estemos juntos, yo no te olvidaría jamás.

El hecho de que una relación termine mal es cuestión de cada persona si quiere que termine mal. Igualmente es un hecho al que Yuuri no se remitirá, porque él tiene como meta no solo sanar bien a Viktor, sino hacerlo feliz mientras él mismo sea feliz con lo que hace.

Yuuri era un hombre apacible consigo mismo y con las personas a las que ama, como también con aquellos que lo rodean, porque así era su trabajo, así era Yuuri Katsuki.

—Gracias a ti también por llegar a hacer de mi aburrida vida algo más divertido y lleno de experiencias, gracias por oírme y por quedarte a mi lado —para Yuuri nunca era demasiado temprano, ni demasiado tarde para dar las gracias por cada cosa buena de la vida—, y por cierto, ahora que estamos más cercanos, yo nunca te he visto competir en el esquí. Por eso, me gustaría a fin de año que estés sano y te cuides más, porque la verdad que yo deseo verte una última vez hacer lo que tanto amas, Vitya.

—Yuuri —los ojos de Viktor tenían un brillo inusual luego de oír la noble petición de Yuuri—. Te prometo que voy a competir una vez más para que me veas, te mostraré incluso todos los vídeos de las competencias que gané. Te enseñaré también, si quieres aprender claro, un poco sobre el esquí y los deportes de invierno.

—Oh Vitya, claro que sí, deseo aprender un poco más de tu mundo, seguramente es tan mágico el invierno que ya estoy deseando poder verte —algo en el interior de Viktor se encendió de inmediato, y era esa ilusión que Yuuri reflejaba en su rostro—. Por cierto, antes de irnos a Capadocia, tengo que hacerte tus masajes.

Yuuri nunca se olvidaba de cuidar de Viktor.

—Buen amor, podemos empezar ya si quieres —sugirió Viktor mirando la cama, captando la curiosa mirada de Yuuri—. ¿No estaría mal, no?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Viktor sonrió ante el pequeño empujón que le dio Yuuri hacia la cama—, pero primero, como todavía es algo temprano y la noche apenas empieza aquí, podemos jugar un rato, no sé. Enséñame algo...

—De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que vendarte los ojos una vez más —pidió Viktor con voz sexy al oído de Yuuri, haciendo temblar a cierto japonés hasta los huesos—, dijiste que querías conocer bien mi cuerpo, así que, podemos desnudarnos y...

—Hacer lo que un imperator sabe hacer.

Yuuri sentía más curiosidad, a pesar de estar algo nervioso.

—Yo te enamoré y tú a mí, ahora solo falta que Yuuri, me haga caso, y podamos jugar un rato.

Yuuri se puso como los mil demonios y empezó a calentarse a medida que el ambiente se ponía peor que el infierno de sofocante, deseando quitarse la ropa de una buena vez.

* * *

canción cortesía de

**Firestone - Kygo ft. Conrad**


	19. Capítulo 19: Mente Sucia Parte I

**Capítulo 19: Mente Sucia Parte I**

* * *

Aviso: Leve Smut +18 uwu les recomiendo que escuchen la canción con la que me inspiré, si quieren, claro. También leerán párrafos poéticos.

* * *

—Viktor —susurró Yuuri con los ojos vendados a la vez que nervioso por lo que iba a decir—. Por favor, enséñame solo un poco de lo que sabes.

Solo bastó esas cortas palabras para encender el interior del ruso en donde solo Yuuri era capaz de entrar y avivar el fuego de su alma.

—Yuuri —llamó el amo al hermoso cachorro, quien atendió con una dulce sonrisa—, enseñarte algo de ese placer o hacerlo por completo puede que duela. Duele enseñar partes de una vida olvidada, pero haré que seas feliz incluso si no soy un buen maestro.

—Confío en ti, mi amor, no tengo miedo a esas partes que has querido olvidar y que te duelen, solo déjame ayudarte con algunos de tus pecados culposos —en ese instante Yuuri dejó ir el miedo de su interior, y más cuando el ruso agarró con suavidad su barbilla entre su cálida mano—. Confío en que esto no siempre será doloroso para ambos.

No siempre dolería traer recuerdos de viejos hábitos de seducción, pero tampoco era tan bueno si no le añadiese al menos una chispa de amor al verdadero placer, por eso Viktor cambiaría una parte del mundo de Yuuri.

Dicho placer se notaba en los labios sonrientes de su bello japonés.

Viktor, al notar más de una sonrisa y que Yuuri se fue abriendo más con él, supo que ya estaban entrando en confianza y decidió que le enseñará a Yuuri el placer y el amor de «un rey» en todos los sentidos que él conozca.

El «Placer» es lo que Yuuri deseaba conocer en ese curioso y lindo escenario pintado frente a su ser.

Y «Amor», es lo que Viktor necesitaba añadir al placer para hacer de ese encuentro perfecto y mágico.

El «_Placer y Amor_» juntos eran el equilibrio perfecto de una partícula explotando y esparciendo millones de sentimientos abrazados de luz y esperanza, haciendo que todas sus fuerzas al momento de estar juntos sean reducidas a su cero infinito.

Imaginando ese infinito Yuuri no se había percatado que al tener los ojos vendados Viktor ya se había desnudado frente a él, pero al sentir el calor de ese cuerpo Yuuri fue acomodándose en medio de la cama guiado por Viktor.

El platinado empezó por lo más sencillo, acercando sus manos a Yuuri. Viktor regaló sus primeras caricias mordaces y juguetonas por debajo de la camisa del japonés provocando un sinfín de ardientes emociones ardientes en su entorno.

—Amo la forma de tus manos quemando mi piel con cada caricia, cielo —murmuró el japonés, dejándose quitar la camisa sin protestar.

Viktor jugaba a acariciar un poco más ese cuerpo en medio de ese silencioso escenario ante sus ojos, en donde apenas podía luchar contra los leves suspiros provenientes de los labios de Yuuri, aquellos labios hermosos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Y yo amo el calor de tu piel cuando la toco, mi Yuuri —aseguró Viktor eliminando la molesta camisa de Yuuri por completo para acto seguido besar con suavidad su delgado cuello.

Y comenzando por ese lugar, el resto del cuerpo caliente de Yuuri estaba en el punto perfecto, en donde esos dedos atrevidos de Viktor tocándole lo hicieron estallar aún más de deseo, dejándose explorar y amar por aquellas robustas manos del ruso.

—Amo la forma en que me besas y me tocas Vitya, tus manos son la mejor fogata que una noche fría puede tener en un largo invierno —aseguró Yuuri agitado, siendo desvalijado por completo de sus jeans cuyos botones ya tenía sin abrochar y no detenían al ruso de querer tocar más allá de la realidad.

Más y más querían ellos como sus bocas llenas de versos y amor al recitar mientras se conocían.

—No sabes cuánto amo oír tu corazón latiendo acelerado cuando respiras mi Yuuri, eres mi boleto para hacerme volar al cielo contigo y no pedir regresar jamás.

Así que Viktor ya no pudo más, solo tiró a Yuuri en medio de la cama y le arrancó el pantalón sin titubear, dejando que sus ganas de sentir esa suave piel y explorar todo su cuerpo hablasen durante esas horas de placer.

—Oh, mi Vitya, como amo tu seductora locura de amarme de forma tan apasionada y voraz como un león —y así siguió otro verso de amor para Viktor, quien no tardó en responder de forma perspicaz.

—Y yo amo tus bonitos ojos cuando me miran y entran a mi alma, alumbrando mi oscuridad porque ellos serenan mis demonios del más allá.

Oscuridad que Yuuri quería abrazar para espantar dichos demonios de su vida, pero antes el japonés debía avanzar con algo un poco más indecoroso de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Vitya, yo también amo esas nalgas grandes de acero que tienes cuando se aprietan, aquellas que algún día con su fuerza de presión destructora hundiéndose en mí, me dejarán sin caminar.

Yuuri apretó las mismas para asegurarse de que así fuese, marcando ese duro durazno con las uñas y haciendo a Viktor suspirar de ternura.

—Amo la forma que tiene tu corazón dentro cuando sacas ese lado de ti, y amo más oír que te agradan mis nalgas de Dios griego.

Viktor besó el pecho de Yuuri cerca de su corazón para dejar claro lo primero que dijo, porque Yuuri era lo más dulce que le había pasado ese año.

—Amo tu alma reflejada en ese azul de tus ojos, son como un ave entrando en mi casa y haciendo su nido, aquel nido de amor que cuidaré siempre —y así Yuuri se terminó de meter dentro del corazón de Vitya, porque como ese hombre no había nadie más en su mundo.

Entonces siguieron los besos voraces y hambrientos, llenos de un calor y de una pasión desbordante hasta el punto de sentir el escalofrío de ese deseo en sus huesos, sabiendo que ese no sería más que el comienzo de la plenitud de su relación.

Viktor iba lento, saboreando con profundidad cada rincón de los labios de Yuuri, dejando pequeñas mordidas dulces, y Yuuri también devoraba los labios del ruso para no dejar pasar ningún detalle y sonido emitidos en medio de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Ese sonido de sus respiraciones en conjunto era el punto en donde sus almas convergieron, creando la nota perfecta cuando sus leguas chocaban y cantaban una melodía con dulces mordidas y chupetones, haciendo un espectáculo en el cual Viktor le enseñaba a Yuuri las huellas de su camino recorrido, y Yuuri seguía las mismas soltando su cuerpo por completo y sin miedo al ruso.

—_Uh~ huh _—jadeó el japonés de manera sensual al oído del ruso, quien sostenía a Yuuri con fuerza tras oírlo, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

—Yuuri, te voy a quitar el bóxer.

—Hazlo, sé que solo dejáramos nuestros cuerpos celebrar en medio de estas luces, abrazados por esta noche fugaz.

—Mi dulce ángel —Viktor lo despojó de todo, estudiando cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo por completo, llegando a la conclusión de que Yuuri era precioso de pies a cabeza sin importar—. Eres un ser celestial que cayó en mis manos, en manos de este rey de la discordia y erotismo inusual, loco y muy necesitado de tu amor.

Y allí estaba Yuuri, suspirando a punto de crear versos de amor en tan solo un par de palabras

—Oh ~ Vitya, solo ven y arrebátame del cielo como si fuese la joya más hermosa y brillante del universo que ambicionas —pidió Yuuri con cara de súplica y una leve sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Y así la noche había caído rauda y muy oscura, tan oscura como la venda puesta sobre los ojos de Yuuri, quien luego de ese ardiente inicio yacía sin ropa en medio de la cama tiritando de pies a cabeza, dejando que su vientre arda en un calor placentero, producto del éxtasis indecoroso de las ágiles manos de Viktor tocando una sensible zona de su bajo vientre.

Allí en esa cama las luces del velo sobre la misma serían testigos de roces dulces y eróticos como la porcelana de esos dos cuerpos desnudos, devorando sus propios pecados, sobre todo Yuuri.

—Yuuri, en este momento necesito que relajes tu cuerpo —dejándose llevar, Yuuri soltó varias respiraciones profundas, estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso—, así que bebé, ahora extiende las palmas de tus manos y dime la parte de mi cuerpo que quieres tocar.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, dado que era la primera vez que mostraba su cuerpo ante tanta iluminación y se sentía tan caliente por lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

—Tal vez a Yuuri le guste el contorno de mi vientre —Yuuri captó la atención del ruso al sonrojarse, y el platinado solo guió esas manos a sus duras y firmes entrañas—. Aquí mejor.

Viktor siguió subiendo las manos de Yuuri llegando a sus bíceps, luego hasta su cuello, dejando que Yuuri lo tocara por completo.

Yuuri palpó con las yemas de sus dedos aquellas peligrosas zonas que nunca antes había tocado con la maestría de sus manos haciendo masajes.

No podía elegir cuál le gustaba más, sencillamente porque le gustaba absolutamente todo de él.

—Vitya —el ruso lo escuchó y se acercó a su lóbulo depositando un beso tenue justo detrás de su oreja, adorando cada sonido de la respiración de Yuuri—. Me pones nervioso.

Yuuri empezaba a tener miedo de arruinar todo lo que avanzaron, pero al menos se quedaría con la satisfacción de que le mostró a Viktor que también tenía ese lado sucio de aceptación culposa en su mente.

—Y tú también me pones algo nervioso, pero tranquilo que lo estás haciendo bien —Yuuri se estremeció y dejó que Viktor deslizara sus manos un poco más abajo de la cintura—. ¿Te gusta que toque así, Yuuri? ¿Quieres tocarme aquí abajo también?

—Sí, se siente muy bien que me toques así Vitya, y sí, muéstrame a seducir lo que tienes allí entre las piernas.

Yuuri tragó a duras penas cuando dio luz verde a esa última petición del ruso, mientras Viktor susurraba a su oído «Yuuri me encanta», dejando al japonés viendo en las estrellas del cielo a Viktor como un destello seductor.

Aquellas que con su brillo fueron abrazándolo desde su espalda, por donde Viktor pasó sus manos hasta llegar a los brazos de Yuuri y acariciarlo con sus dedos.

—Yuuri es tan suave y lindo que no quiero dejar de depositar todo mi cariño y mis besos en él.

Viktor exhaló su aliento en el dulce cuello de Yuuri agarrando sus pequeñas manos y guiándolas hasta su blando miembro, el cual estaba dormido aún, pero que cierto japonés estaba logrando despertar con su explosiva inocencia y timidez.

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro sostenido al instante de palpar aquel grueso animal que parecía tan dócil y obediente, aquel que hizo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Por Zeus —A Yuuri le temblaron hasta las piernas como cordero asustado y excitado a la vez—, que buen tamaño tiene estando así.

—Y no te imaginas el placer que te daría cada vez que se levante animado —aseguró Viktor.

Así es como el sentido de «auto-contención» de Yuuri se fue a la mierda, y aunque Yuuri no estaba listo para tener sexo, él sí estaba listo para otras cosas más divertidas.

—Vitya...

—Yuuri, te daré una orden y solo quiero que la acates, solo confía en mí.

Sugirió Viktor para ver si Yuuri seguía su juego de obediencia, puesto que estaba tratando de que el japonés fuera sintiéndose cómodo y que se abriera más.

«_Te voy a quitar ese miedo y nerviosismo con mis trucos sucios, cerdito lindo»,_ pensó el ruso sin rodeo alguno, dibujando una sonrisa.

—E-está bien, yo acataré ese deseo de tu mente pervertida —dejo salir Yuuri sin escatimar en lo que seguía.

—Yuuri: Antes debo preguntar algo, ¿nunca has usado juguetes especiales? ¿Has usado dilatadores?

Yuuri sudó frío y hubo un silencio largo. Sí sabía de ciertos métodos poco convencionales y los había visto, pero sin éxito alguno nunca compró un dilatador, porque era demasiado cobarde para hacer el mismo esas cosas.

—Nunca me atreví a comprar ningún...

—Dilatador —terminó de completar el ruso de forma divertida, porque le gustaba ver como Yuuri se ponía nervioso, era parte de jugar con sus emociones—. Tranquilo, quedamos en que no llegaremos a ese nivel todavía, solo necesitaba saber.

Yuuri suspiro aliviado, pero ahora no estaría muy tranquilo.

—Viktor...

El ruso soltó a Yuuri y lo dejó caer de nuevo en medio de la cama, y lo haría cada vez que Yuuri se sintiera inseguro.

—Yuuri, te ordeno ponerte de espalda y empinar tus nalgas hacia el cielo, deseo verte bien, ábrete hacia mí, dulzura.

Una electricidad se apoderó del cuerpo de Yuuri haciendo que su respiración se contuviera por inercia, ya no sabía si era una mezcla de miedo, adrenalina y nervios, solo estaba convencido que al oír la sensual voz de Viktor debía obedecer.

Viktor aprovechó y se deleitó al ver a Yuuri acomodarse de manera inexperta sobre la cama.

«_Ese duraznito va a sufrir mucho si no lo dilataba antes de que llegue el día de devorarlo_» y el ruso estaba excitado de solo pensarlo, tanto que iba a darle de probar un poquito de su amor metido entre esas nalgas.

* * *

La canción es **King of shadow - Kat cunning** amo esta canción, tiene una letra bonita 🎶 bueno como todas las canciones que comparto.

_Matta Ne~_


	20. Capitulo 20: Mente sucia Parte II

**Capítulo 20: Mente Sucia Parte II **

* * *

Glúteos firmes y redondos.

Anillo de carne color crema, pequeño y prodigioso.

Así definían los ojos del ruso aquel panorama sensual que yacía abierto frente a sus asombrados ojos azules, los cuales estudiaron cada parte de ese glorioso músculo más allá de la espalda baja del dulce y hechizante japonés _—hijo de Hades—_ que ni siquiera las tinieblas del inframundo eran más oscuras que ese bello orificio y su profundidad, digno de ser explorada.

Eso sumado al rostro sonrojado en un sudor perlado cayendo sobre las mejillas de Yuuri lo hacía más intenso, sofocante y excitante para el ruso.

—_Is so perfect_.

Susurró Vitya con un sensual acento «_anglo-francés_» a la vez que iba jugando sobre esa zona con un dedo índice paseando en medio de aquel camino puro que separaba esas bellas nalgas, palpando y atrapando aquella sensación de inocencia.

—_Huh_ —casi que cantó Yuuri en un jadeo muy suave y sumiso a los oídos del ruso—. _Vi-Viktor... _¿Te gusta?

Las reacciones y gestos en Yuuri son cada vez más cautivadores y lindos para el ruso, tan lindos que Viktor quería comérselo a besos y caricias infinitas, en donde Yuuri era como ese dulce olor de las flores de vainilla en medio de un campo abierto, atrayendo al platinado como abeja a la miel, embriagándose con mucha dulzura del aroma de Yuuri.

Yuuri se divertía y era feliz debido a los estragos provocados por esas manos del platinado, aquel que hacía que su piel tiemble estremecida de emoción al sentir esos dedos suaves y finos explorar ese edén sagrado, aquel que había preparado para ese viaje porque sabía muy bien que en algún momento pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

—Mi Yuuri.

Viktor dibujó su mejor sonrisa de corazón madura; la cual era tierna, pero tenía ese toque ardiente y lleno de lujuria que erizaba a cualquiera. Aquella sonrisa que ni siquiera medusa puede convertir en piedra sin que caiga muerta de amor ante ese Dios griego que desafía a todos con su sensibilidad y exotismo inusual.

—Me fascinas, me vuelves loco a niveles inefables con esa explosión inocente y tierna en tu rostro, eres demasiado hermoso mi Yuuri.

Y Yuuri al oírlo se puso más rojo que las hojas rojas del otoño, con su rostro angelical clamando piedad ante esos dedos traviesos que tocaban sus nalgas, apretándolas por completo y envolviéndolas de forma cálida.

Esas manos del ruso que se movían más rápido que el limo impregnado en la roca de los ríos, dejando que esos glúteos firmes hablaran por sí solos, haciendo que Viktor se excite y tenga una dura erección que debía ser calmada por las manos de Yuuri, las cuales serían atadas previamente a su espalda para ser mimado por el mayor también.

—Te haré tocar el cielo, Yuuri.

Espasmos de placer se anidaron en los labios húmedos de Yuuri, quien apenas podía respirar inquieto y lleno de adrenalina al mismo tiempo. Aquella que subió a niveles extremos cuando el ruso agarró unas cuerdas que tenía al lado en un maletín y las usó para amarrar las manos de Yuuri tras su espalda.

—Viktor: ¿Qué tipo de placer es este? —Los ojos del ruso se clavaron con lujuria en el rostro de Yuuri—, me gusta, se siente demasiado bien que solo me tomes para ti.

—Es el tipo de placer que te daría todos los días si así quisieras, Yuuri.

Yuuri se estremeció al punto de sentir sus piernas temblar debido a la erección de Viktor y meterse entre sus nalgas sin previo aviso, aquellas que fueron aprisionado y frotándose por inercia contra su serpiente rusa para sentir su textura; gruesa y con venas suaves desde la raíz, con un glande curvado y grueso, pero no tan grueso como el tallo hacia arriba, era largo y se sentía tibio y delicioso.

Yuuri al sentir todas esas sensaciones pensó si todo ese animal entraría por completo en su anillo carnoso y lo destrozaría con su polla. Llegado el momento de imaginar esa escena, Yuuri se sintió muy excitado a la vez que asustado. Sería su primera vez con Vitya.

Sin duda que el miembro del ruso lo intimida, pero a la vez lo siente bastante exquisito, y era todavía más deseado por el hambriento Eros interior de Yuuri.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente? —Preguntó el ruso con una sonrisa insinuante.

—Mmm, sí me gusta mucho —musitó Yuuri bajito con la respiración agitada.

—No te oigo Yuuri, ¿puedes decirlo más alto? —Viktor lo incitó para provocarlo más.

Yuuri en un arrebato al sentir la mano de Viktor en su pene jadeo con deseo.

—¡Me encanta sentir tu enorme polla rozándome! Viktor. Se siente demasiado rico.

Viktor quedó totalmente satisfecho de oírlo en voz alta, se mordió los labios y se aferró a su espalda, agarrando con una de sus manos el pene de Yuuri, dando el pequeños y tenues masajes mientras él le frotaba la verga de Vitya por todo su culo.

Aquella hermosa y esponjosa erección japonesa consigue que las manos de Viktor disfruten de la suavidad que acompaña a ese pedazo que necesita del amor de Viktor y sus manos.

—Creo que voy a perder la cabeza, eres tan bello —dijo Viktor besando el cuello de Yuuri sin medirse—. Mi dulce Yuuri, te necesito.

—Yo también te necesito Viktor, pero te ruego que me quites la venda de los ojos, quiero verte y ver aquello que tienes duro entre tus piernas —Yuuri ya no soportó ni un momento más—. Por favor, necesito verte.

—Está bien dulzura, te las quito una con una condición —y ese era parte del sencillo juego que estaban jugando—. Que me chupes a mi enorme amigo mi Yuuri. Dime ¿Te gustaría chuparla?

El corazón de Yuuri latió y latió todavía más acelerado, Viktor estaba empezando a jugar sus cartas en serio y eso le encantaba demasiado.

—Sí, sí que lo haré, ya estabas tardando en pedirlo —Viktor soltó un jadeo y procedió a quitarle las vendas mas no los amarres—. Yo quiero probar a que sabe tu leche, debe ser delicioso, sé que el placer tiene un sabor muy bueno.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron asombrados apenas vio a esa hermosa serpiente gorda entre sus piernas, y estaba muy erguida. Viktor estaba muy excitado.

El ruso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a Yuuri. Primero lo besó y se comió esos labios para luego hacer que Yuuri quedara de rodillas en la cama con las manos atadas a la espalda, pidiendo chuparla.

Yuuri inclinó su cabeza con la mirada al cielo, pero a ese cielo que estaban incrustados en esos hermosos ojos llenos de lujuria.

De forma lenta, Yuuri miró a los ojos añiles de Viktor para después sonreír de forma dulce y ansiosa ante su ahora «_amo_». Entonces Yuuri primero acercó sus pequeños labios a ese enorme pene y lamió el glande para saborearlo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba pequeñas succiones en esa parte rosada y suave, haciendo un ruido mórbido al chuparla, disfrutando así cada centímetro de ese pedazo de carne.

—Mmmm Yuuri me la chupa muy rico —Yuuri sonrojado pasaba su lengua sin dejar de mirar a Viktor de forma erótica—. Ah, Dios, mmm como me encantas, bebé.

—_Tsuup_, mmm —Yuuri succionó más duro el glande, tanto que sólo emitía sonidos vulgares a través de su boca, concentrado en hacerlo perfecto y rico.

—Ahhhh, sí, así, Yuu —gimió el ruso pidiendo más.

Yuuri abrió más la boca, soltando todos sus bajos sentidos y comenzó a tragarlo como los grandes, como un Dios de las mamadas que solo dejaba que su garganta profunda se llenara de la polla de Viktor una y otra vez, la cual se movía más rápido _—debido a la mano de __Viktor__ agarrando su cabello y moviendo sus caderas como si estuviese follando—_ sin darle tregua a respirar bien.

Yuuri hasta que lloraba con el rostro hecho un dilema, emitiendo sonidos muy sucios al tragarse toda la anaconda de Viktor sin descanso, sin tregua y sin arrepentimiento alguno, la boca de Yuuri chorrea a saliva tras cada estocada profunda de Viktor, quien decidió dejarlo respirar pero no sin antes llegar al orgasmo rápido, pero la próxima vez sería más largo, esta vez no iba ahogar a Yuuri en su semen, aunque los ojos de Yuuri desesperados suplicaban que no parase.

—Ahhh, sí... Yuuri me voy a venir en tu no quita linda —Yuuri con los ojos achinados y llorosos de placer apretó más sus labios para darle más placer al ruso, provocándolo más—, bebé, recíbeme, recibe mi néctar de placer en tu garganta.

El cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba y sus labios ayudaban a succionar más profundo la erección de Viktor empezando a saborear el líquido _pre-seminal_ transparente que empezó a derramarse de forma lenta. Viktor estaba por correrse dado que el movimiento ya era tan rápido como la aguja de una máquina de coser y estaba a punto de romperse.

—Yuuri ya viene —Viktor gimió duro dando un golpe fuerte que tocó la garganta de Yuuri con fuerza—. Ahhhh, siente mi amor, siente lo caliente que está.

Yuuri se estremeció soltando un gemido ahogado sintiendo todo el semen de Viktor salir disparado a chorros como un arma dentro de su boca, dándole muerte a sus deseos más oscuros y sublimes ambos. Tanto que aquel disparo lujurioso llegó hasta su corazón, el cual bombeó con fuerza de lo agitado que estaba.

Viktor lo soltó del cabello, podía y tenía la intención de seguir follando duro su boca y correrse hasta unas 5 veces más, pero iba a contenerse de dejar a Yuuri hecho un muñeco de trapo.

Yuuri aún con la boca abierta terminó de recibir absolutamente todo, casi que su rostro estaba hecho un dilema moral entre sumisión, lujuria y una mirada tierna, aquella mirada que se esfumó de su rostro cuando se tornó más erótico y cerró sus labios para tragarse todo el semen y volver a su posición, en donde Viktor finalmente desató sus manos.

—Ah, Vitya —Jadeo Yuuri satisfecho abrazando los hombros del ruso—, me gusta la fiera que llevas dentro, como se nota que te estás conteniendo desde hace mucho.

—Mi Yuuri, a ti se nota que te gusta como me folle tu boca —aseguró el ruso abrazando su cuerpo desnudo y acostando a Yuuri sobre la cama—. Me encanta esto, me encanta que te abras a mí.

—Oh, mi Vitya —Yuuri atrapó los labios del platinado y los mordió con suavidad—. Nunca antes había tocado el cielo con mi lengua y mucho menos había sentido el infierno en mi garganta, quemando hasta mis entrañas.

Yuuri también se había corrido junto a Viktor y la cama estaba hecha un asco, pero así era el sexo con la persona que tanto amas y deseas, era violento como un huracán, pero a la vez calmado cuando el ojo de la tormenta pierde fuerza, dejando lluvias intensas, lluvias de placer que Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a parar luego de haber empezado.

Yuuri enrolló ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de Viktor dejando que el ruso recorriera sus muslos con sus manos mientras lo besaba, oh, y para qué negarlo, para Yuuri esos labios eran demasiado deseados por los suyos.

Y tanto así que sus besos profundos se reducían a pequeños mordiscos llenos de ansias, así que los labios de Viktor terminaron hablando en uno el idioma de amor más dulce que el chocolate.

Y al detenerse ambos se miraron, y Yuuri aferrado del cuello de Viktor se ríe cuando esas traviesas manos acarician y agarran duro su precioso trasero.

—Yuuri, voy a consentirte hasta que no me soportes más —le dio un último beso en los labios de Yuuri, haciendo que soltara otro gemido al besar el cuello del japonés—. Huele demasiado rico hoy.

La crema de cuerpo hecha a base de hierbas y flores que metió su madre en la maleta, antes de venir, había dado buenos resultados, porque a Viktor le encantaba pasar su nariz y olerlo.

—Ya me has consentido muy bien, mi amor —Yuuri lo abrazó y Viktor lo agarró de la cintura ciñéndole—. Viktor, mi cuerpo es parte de ti ahora, todo lo que sientas en el cuerpo está diseñado para tu nariz, para tus manos, para tus labios...

Y para mucho más, Viktor lo sabía perfectamente, y por esa razón necesitaba sentir esa energía y confianza entrar por su cuerpo con cada roce y con cada dedo. Viktor notó que el cuerpo de Yuuri todavía temblaba por toda esa electricidad que le hizo pasar al japonés, por eso el ruso entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de Yuuri, que no quería soltarlo.

Esa noche Viktor continuó besando a Yuuri con calma, aquella calma con la que también exploró el cuerpo de Yuuri con sus labios, besando su abdomen mientras lo acaricia firmemente con sus manos dándole mimos por todos lados.

—Mi Yuuri, tu piel es tan suave... —Viktor besa su ombligo disfrutando de mimar cada rincón de ese cuerpo con su boca—, y ese sabor que tiene es demasiado dulce, me cautiva, me hace querer seguir amándote aún más con mis labios. Yuuri: No quiero dejarte ir nunca, primero te detendré entre mis brazos con la excusa de que estoy protegiendo nuestro amor.

Yuuri no hizo más que suspirar ante la perfección de sus dulces palabras, dejándose envolver por la calidez de sus labios y besos, pero a Yuuri le fascina más ese rostro de ángel y esa mezcla en su sonrisa llena de juventud y madurez lo hacen sentirse vulnerable.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer de todo esa noche, estaba feliz de que había disfrutado ese momento a flor de piel y de que Viktor le hiciera sentir millones de emociones en su interior.

—Te amo Viktor —se lo dijo por segunda vez—. Siento que tus ojos y tus labios me piden que choquen con tus labios una vez más, Viktor, ven y abrázame, vamos a dormir acurrucados.

Y como buen soldado, el cuerpo de Viktor se mueve despacio hacia arriba _—aún desnudo—_ él se coloca frente a Yuuri dándole un dulce y largo beso de buenas noches a su amado, abrazando a Yuuri y haciendo que el japonés esconda su hermoso rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su calor y dándole protección entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo mucho mi Yuuri —Viktor acarició sus hermosos cabellos, metiendo sus dedos en esas bellas hebras negras—. Duerme bien, mi bebé hermoso.

—Contigo claro que voy a dormir en el cielo con mi ángel de la guarda—dijo Yuuri sonriendo.

—Antes de que duerma, ¿y a qué sabía mi...? Ya sabes —y allí estaba Viktor— ser puritano para no decir palabras feas.

Yuuri se rió de forma suave y le respondió.

—A vainilla.

Viktor satisfecho lo abrazó más hacia sí, dibujando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Yuuri también cerró los ojos, tranquilo al sentir sus tibios cuerpos unidos en un cálido abrazo. El japonés aprovechó y respiró ese rico aroma a «macho» de Viktor. Al instante ese ser tranquilizador y sus fuertes brazos hizo que se quedara dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No había dudas de que ese viaje estaba siendo maravilloso y sanador para ambos, quienes se amaban y se estaban deseando con locura, cada día que pasaba sus lazos eran más y más fuertes.

* * *

**Camila Cabello - she loves control** para el capítulo

_Matta Ne_~


	21. Cap 21: Amor en las alturas de Capadocia

**Capítulo 21: Amor a las alturas de Capadocia**

* * *

Después de esa noche Yuuri se dispuso a escribir un correo a su mejor amigo, y estaba dispuesto a contarle como se sentía al haber estado con Viktor haciendo travesuras. El japonés sólo quería sacar todo aquello que tenía en el pecho producto de ese encuentro intenso.

«Hola Phichit.

Te escribo para contarte unos detalles, también porque quiero que a mi regreso a Sapporo tengas varias cosas preparadas, ya mismo te envío en una lista.

Por lo demás, con referencia a mis vacaciones, quiero decirte que he tenido mi primera noche magnífica junto a Viktor. Él es muy ardiente amigo, pero aún estamos en esa fase de conquista y de conocer nuestros cuerpos, así que todavía no hemos tenido relaciones, pero quiero que sepas a partir de ahora de todos los momentos importantes de mi vida, siento que sus roces y todo lo que hace por mí vivirán en mi piel y en mi corazón cada día que pasa, así es, Phichit y yo estoy seguro que Viktor no se irá de mi lado pase lo que pase, porque al fin y al cabo tengo la medicina adecuada para su herida más profunda dentro de su corazón.

Bueno, ya cuando regrese te contaré más detalles.

_Con cariño:_  
_Yuuri_».

Y así los pensamientos de Yuuri fueron bien plasmados de forma clara y precisa, dado que le tenía mucho aprecio a su amigo y no podía dejarlo sin al menos algo de información.

Phichit recibió el correo, de hecho estaba revisando sus redes sociales en la comodidad de las piernas de su amado y lindo novio Alan. Apenas abrió el correo y lo leyó, le mostró a Alan la gran noticia.

—Esto tenemos que celebrarlo también—dijo Alan dándole un beso a su chico con culo de hámster—. Pronto serán uno, amor, además a todo esto me sorprende que tu amigo haya avanzado bastante con Viktor, eso quiere decir que tal vez Yuuri es la persona indicada para mi querido amigo platinado.

—¿Acaso Viktor era tan terco así que no le hacía caso a nadie? —Phichit lo abrazó y terminó de refutarle—. No Alan, no creas que tal vez es la persona indicada porque yo estoy seguro de que es la persona indicada. Después de todo lo que pasó con Viktor en el pasado y con la soledad de Yuuri, ellos se merecen ser felices.

—Sí lo era, y es como dices, Viktor no siempre fue así, fueron las circunstancias las que volvieron a Viktor como era antes de conocer a Yuuri, pero bueno, ahora toca esperar y confiar en ellos —aseguró Alan dejando ver a Phichit que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

Alan acarició los cabellos de Phichit y luego de otro beso se quedaron dormidos.

Yuuri dejó el teléfono de lado y vio la manera en que su ángel dormía. Sin duda que el japonés necesita mantener la fe luego de haberse robado a Viktor del mundo y de las cámaras, necesita confiar en sí mismo, pero Yuuri estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quería porque Viktor poco a poco le ha ayudado a recuperar esa confianza.

Y así fue como la sangre caliente del japonés hervía más y más a medida que se iba preparando de forma mental y física para entregarle su amor y confianza a Viktor durante las siguientes noches en Turquía. De hecho, es lo que Yuuri ha venido haciendo durante esos meses en su desespero por conquistar su corazón para que Viktor no se vaya de su lado.

Pasó una semana luego de esa noche ardiente y única, las noches que le siguieron fueron parecidas en donde ambos fueron consolidando más sus lazos de amor.

Todo pasó rápido y no fue en vano, claro que no lo fue, porque el juego de amor repleto de caricias entre ambos ya había empezado arrojando buenos resultados durante ese viaje.

Ahora a Yuuri le resultaba más fácil abrirse a Viktor y ya no era como antes dado que ahora tenía menos miedo gracias a todas las atenciones del ruso.

Había mucha más confianza, aquella que Viktor le fue devolviendo con el tiempo y sus acciones.

—Viktor, ¿cómo sigue tu pierna? —Preguntó Yuuri mirando de reojo la misma.

—Mejor, anoche tuve ese dolor leve como vistes, pero como siempre tus manos hicieron magia y me curaron —Yuuri estaba preocupado al oír eso porque el dolor estaba volviendo—. Lo que no entiendo por qué el dolor vuelve, ¿será que estoy haciendo algo mal?

—Viktor: Este tratamiento lleva meses y puede durar hasta tres años seguidos dependiendo de tu lesión —Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido, notando algo preocupado por el semblante de Yuuri—. Por eso, debes estar en Sapporo y terminarlo bien para que luego no sea más difícil, esto es no es cuestión de quedarte un año, luego te vas y vienes, pero vuelves a esquiar y vuelves y empeoras el músculo y todo se resiente, por eso debes cuidarte mucho y recuperarte primero.

Yuuri se ponía un poco nervioso cuando tenía que hablarle de quedarse más tiempo, después de estar tiempo juntos esos meses _—siendo el novio de Viktor—_ todavía sentía ese miedo y esa inseguridad de que Viktor lo dejara y se volviera a ir. Es duro cuando tienes nacionalidades distintas, uno de los dos debe sacrificarse para poder quedarse en el país del otro, dejando atrás su vida, su familia y demás. Yuuri tenía a su familia viva en Sapporo, contrario a Viktor.

Viktor besó y acarició una de las mejillas de Yuuri siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad. Ahora Yuuri era su nueva familia y por eso Viktor estaba muchísimo más feliz que antes, el solo poder quedarse con Yuuri después de todo lo que pasó en su vida era un milagro que estaba esperando desde hace mucho. Además Viktor sabía que no tenía la edad y Yuuri era mucho más joven. Lo cierto es que Yuuri tenía razón, Viktor al menos quería volver a esquiar una vez más o un par de veces, pero ya no sería para competir, pero claro todo eso lo iba lograr con la ayuda de Yuuri.

Sapporo es perfecto para quedarse a vivir junto al amor de su vida.

—Está bien amor, ya no te preocupes por eso, es más cuando lleguemos a Sapporo prometo sentarme en una mesa a hablar contigo, ¿te parece? —Yuuri sonríe más tranquilo al oírlo y lo abraza, eso era lo que hacían las parejas—. Amor, cuando volvamos vamos a tomar chocolate caliente y malvaviscos juntos, y así entonces seguiremos con mi terapia, yo sé que no podemos dejarla a medias y por eso me tomaría toda la vida a tu lado si es necesario.

Si hay algo que Viktor realmente odiaba, era sentir cualquier tipo de dolor, sobre todo físico.

Yuuri se mordió los labios de solo imaginárselo. Viktor era todo un romántico cuando se trataba de buscar una excusa para darle más regalos o estar a su lado y eso le encantaba al japonés, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a él. Yuuri también era todo amor y había pensado en algo similar, o tal vez en lo que habló su amigo de un baile privado y erótico para Viktor.

—Me gusta la idea mi amor —Yuuri besó los labios de Viktor con suavidad—. Yo también tengo algo para ti. Apenas lleguemos no solo comeremos malvaviscos con chocolate caliente y veremos competencias de esquí por televisión. Ya sabes que el frío empieza a entrar y podemos pasar la noche juntos bajo una mantita caliente haciendo travesuras o ya sabes usando esos...

Viktor se emocionó al oírlo y le robó otro beso, beso que a Yuuri le hizo sentirse travieso de nuevo, dado que eso es lo que el platinado provocaba en él con cada sorpresa. Nada hacía más feliz al ruso que ver el rostro de Yuuri lleno de una luz y una sonrisa poderosa, una sonrisa celestial que había sido provocada por Viktor.

—¿Dilatadores? Los usaremos cuando te sientas listo —Viktor sonrió de forma suave y marcada intentando que Yuuri no se sintiera incómodo por hablar de esos temas—. Y por lo demás claro que sí dulzura, así también mientras estamos arrulladitos, así de rico, incluso hasta podemos ponernos a ver televisión y te puedo ir explicando sobre el esquí —sugirió el ruso.

Para Viktor, el mejor remedio para el dolor es continuar presenciando los dulces suspiros de Yuuri desde otra perspectiva, en donde sus añiles ojos disfrutarían de zarpar a los cielos y vivir una experiencia inolvidable junto al hombre que le robó el corazón.

—Yo me siento listo para ese paso Viktor, así que, cuando lleguemos quiero primero empezar a probar bocado —Yuuri le mordió suavemente el labio inferior al ruso—, ¿también es buena idea que me enseñes cómo esquiar en invierno?

Viktor estaba contento de que Yuuri por fin estuviese dispuesto a ir más allá de lo esperado, ya que habían pasado varios meses.

—Sí amor, es una buena idea, también enseñarte a esquiar —aunque aquello le iba a traer añoranza dado que quería al menos volver a esquiar ese invierno—. Yuuri: Si te digo algo, ¿no te molestas?

—Mejor me lo dices allá arriba que estaré de mucho mejor humor viendo las nubes junto a ti —Yuuri lo abrazo.

Para Yuuri su mejor remedio a la seguridad y confianza eran esas emociones que Viktor le demostraba con sus abrazos, con sus besos, con cada regalo y cada palabra que no rompería porque el mismo ruso era un hombre leal y de palabra.

Sin duda que Viktor hacía sentir que Yuuri era imparable, hermoso y más seguro de sus sentimientos. Además Yuuri siempre mantuvo muchas cualidades escondidas para proteger su corazón de gente mal intencionada, quizá por eso nunca pudo tener una relación con una persona. Experimentar no está mal, pero Yuuri era de los hombres que prefería esperar al amor de su vida, el cual para él era Viktor y estaba decidido a intentarlo.

Ambos no se resistieron más a profesar todo lo que se hacían sentir el uno del otro de forma abierta, tanto que sus pensamientos se llamaban con amor y locura, tanto que ambos iban sumergiéndose una vez más en un profundo y delirante beso del cual no querían despegarse jamás por ser tan delicioso y que sin embargo tuvieron que cortar luego de quedarse sin aire.

—Pero ahora mismo estamos aquí en Capadocia y vamos a disfrutar de este último día de viaje —El ruso se atrevió a tomar las manos de Yuuri para afirmarlo luego con un beso—. Viktor, esto un sueño hecho realidad, estar a tu lado y disfrutar de todo esto lejos de lo cotidiano. De verdad, jamás pensé que todos estos momentos de mi vida serían junto a alguien tan perfecto como tú, y mucho menos de golpe, pero cuando hablo de perfección, me refiero a todos esos detalles de ti que me vuelcan el alma de felicidad y me hacen amarte más cada día que pasa, me hace sentirme por primera vez libre de todo.

Viktor por fin podía oír esa seguridad salir de los labios de Yuuri después de todos esos días haciendo travesuras juntos en la cama, toda aquella confianza que se fue construyendo poco a poco desde el primer día en que se conocieron había ayudado a Yuuri a perder ese miedo y esa timidez a expresarse como es.

Y eso solo era indicador de que Yuuri estaba dejando de ser un novato en todos los sentidos para terminar de madurar ese lado que estaba ausente durante lo que va de su vida. A su lado, Viktor se sentía como un hombre joven.

En su último día en Turquía, Yuuri había llegado a contemplar un sinfín de emociones que jamás había sentido antes, aquellas emociones que solo podían ser producto de lo enamorado que estaba de Viktor y de que se sentía listo para pelear y darlo todo.

Para Viktor _—quien estaba perdidamente enamorado también—_ Yuuri era como ese otoño que había arribado en sus corazones, coloreando su amor en tonos pasteles como el violeta y azul simbolizando sus sentimientos en una sola sintonía de amor mutuo y leal.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor _—a pesar de que el otoño los abraza con fuerza para llevarlos de vuelta a casa juntos—_ permitieron que el verano siguiera ardiendo dentro de sus almas, sobre todo ante esos ojos color fuego de Yuuri que estaban vislumbrados como los de un niño al ver semejante belleza en ese hermoso atardecer.

—Increíble —murmuró Yuuri alucinando al ver como la gente iba encendiendo los globos aerostáticos de diversos colores—, como está atardeciendo ya están empezando a prender los globos de las 19:00 horas, vamos a decirle al señor que encienda el nuestro.

Viktor emocionado lo abrazó desde detrás observando esos miles de globos que soltarían ese día y a la gente a su alrededor emocionada y llena de sentimientos increíbles, pero lo mejor es que Yuuri no tenía nada que envidiar en las demás parejas que estaban alrededor porque tenía al hombre más bueno del mundo a su lado.

—Sí, amor, eso veo y son realmente hermosos, pero venga vamos a pedir que enciendan el nuestro mi Yuuri —afirmó Viktor para luego ir donde el señor que estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Viktor sabía que iba a ser un hermoso final de día junto a Yuuri y no puede estar más feliz por el hecho de ser el único ser que estaría a su lado recibiendo todo el amor de Yuuri.

El señor al recibir la orden del ruso empezó a encender el globo de ellos.

El globo de ambos tórtolos era hermoso porque estaba intercalado en color azul y violeta, el color favorito de cada uno, para Yuuri su color azul representaba todo lo que era su carrera, la paz interior que estaba en sintonía con el mundo, para Yuuri era importante para el _feng shui _y de cada cosa dentro de un orden, incluso hasta para el amor, y dichos sentimientos se comparten a través del tiempo de forma recíproca.

Al terminar de poner todo en orden dentro del globo, Viktor supo que todo estaba listo para ser abordado por ambos.

—Ya está todo listo —el hombre revisó que no hubiese nada raro ni nada que fuese a provocar algún accidente aéreo—. Todo en orden, espero que disfruten su viaje.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri, quien miró a Viktor, entrando como pájaro cantarin al globo.

—¿Cuánto le debemos por todo esto? —Preguntó Viktor quién revisó sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta platinium.

—Bueno, un buen globo personalizado para dos personas y demás, como unos dos mil euros —dijo el viejo turco.

Viktor le sorprendió el precio, pero nada que no estuviera a su alcance, el ruso tenía bastante dinero y podía gastarlo como quisiera. Así que hizo la transacción con el viejo.

—Buena suerte con su novio, recuerden que tienen paracaídas si algo se descompone, pero esperemos que todo salga bien —el tipo se retiró y le dio las instrucciones para seguir y aterrizar de forma segura.

Una vez dentro del globo Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Amor, no te salió muy caro? —Yuuri había oído toda la conversación.

—¿Te preocupa? Pierde cuidado mi vida, lo hago con amor y no es malo, es un viaje y un momento inolvidable, además, nadie dijo que sería barato tampoco.

—Lo sé, amor, estos momentos no tienen precio alguno, mejor disfrutemos ésto juntos, estará bien.

Viktor se sintió que Yuuri no le regañara por el gasto del dinero, se ocupó de inmediato y con ayuda del señor empezó a hacer que el globo se fuese elevando poco a poco.

Yuuri sonrió en silencio y por una vez en su jodida vida prefirió no discutir por lo caro de todo. Lo que hizo fue ayudar a Viktor mientras iban hablando y sintiendo la brisa del viento más fuerte mientras subían.

Una vez zarparon al cielo en donde un montón de nubes pintadas los había estado esperando a ambos, se detuvieron a descansar y controlar el globo para dejarlo estable. Viktor le dijo que él se ocupaba. De modo que Yuuri le cedió el mando a Viktor.

Yuuri contemplaba el hermoso atardecer como un niño con los ojos brillosos y el corazón bromeando sangre debido a la adrenalina que sentía al estar tan arriba de ese hermoso cielo junto al amor de su vida.

Viktor fijó el rumbo y descansó un poco mirando la belleza del paisaje ante sus ojos, quedando totalmente asombrado. En ese momento Yuuri se había convertido en el retrato perfecto, aquel que Viktor no dudó en capturar con la cámara del celular cuando estaba desprevenido y subirlo a su Instagram, revelando la identidad de su nuevo amor con el hastag #YuuMyLove.

—Yuuri te ves perfecto y hermoso hoy.

Yuuri al oírlo lo miró y sonrió para Viktor una vez más, y lo haría tantas veces como pudiera.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Yuuri quería asegurarse de que así fuese.

—Sí, bebé, estás como las estrellas del cielo en este atardecer, brillando con fuerza y tanta luz aún cuando el sol no se ha escondido del todo —y aquello fue suficiente para provocar un rubor en las mejillas de Yuuri mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Yuuri: Si eres ese ser hermoso quien mantendrá las estrellas en su lugar, entonces podrás sujetar mi corazón cambiando el tiempo y espacio dentro de mi alma con una nueva historia, nuestra historia.

—Viktor... —Yuuri se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción, tanto que se presionó el pecho.

—Yuuri: Cada día me convenzo de que quiero que lo nuestro sea un para siempre, que sea para toda la eternidad si así fuese posible, al menos para nuestras necesitadas almas. Gracias mi amor, gracias por llegar a mi vida en un momento tan solitario y duro.

Yuuri no quiso decir más y se abalanzó sobre Viktor, abrazándolo con fuerza, queriendo quedarse así con Viktor, sintiendo su calidez, entrar por los poros de su cuerpo, sentir su amor, su aroma, su pecho latir disparado por ese amor desbordante, una vida amena que tanto pidió en el pasado, en el silencio de su corazón y que ahora se le había concedido gracias a la llegada de Viktor a su vida.

—Viktor, no me cansaré de decírtelo, pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te necesito en mi vida, por favor, quédate para siempre conmigo y no te vayas. Necesito el calor de tus brazos y el placer de tus labios, te necesito entero para mí, solo para mí.

El cuerpo de Viktor se erizó y abrazó con mucha más ternura a Yuuri. Estaba perdidamente enamorado, tanto que no dudaba en quedarse, ya no. Viktor sentía que su estabilidad emocional la había encontrado esos meses junto a Yuuri.

—Yo también te amo mi Yuuri lindo —dijo el ruso con toda seguridad—. Te amo tanto que mi camino hacia ti fue trazado con la tinta de un escritor divino, un escritor que le puso alma y corazón a nuestros deseos, a nuestros besos y este amor. Yuuri: Yo me quedaré a tu lado.

Yuuri se abrazó de su cuello y pudo observar lo alto que estaban y los demás globos viajando.

Un final sumamente hermoso en las nubes viendo el cielo junto a Viktor, dejando que sus sueños volaran juntos entre esa bruma que por fin estaba siendo despejada, dejando que el atardecer los abrazara por completo pintando el inicio de otoño con un rojo perfecto para el amor de ellos dos.

Era ese el color de las estaciones que hacía perfecto ese sueño, ese rojo tan intenso como el color con el cual sus sentimientos vibraban en una frecuencia con el universo.

—Yuuri... lo que te quería decir es que necesito volver una vez más a esquiar, pero no en una competencia. No quería que te enfadaras conmigo.

—No me voy a enfadar, Viktor, ya tenía mis sospechas que ibas a querer volver y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en ese proceso, pero debes seguir mis indicaciones.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo. Viktor no pudo sentirse más aliviado de que Yuuri era el ser más hermoso y comprensivo del mundo.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo, Yuuri.

—Y tú también, Vitya.

Y así terminó la tarde en Capadocia. Abrazados pensando en su futuro y en lo que harían al regresar a Sapporo.

—Viktor...

—Dime Yuuri.

—Ya no quiero ser virgen —un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Yuuri, sintiendo mucha vergüenza—. Cuando volvamos, prepara todo lo que puedas.

Las mejillas del ruso también se incendiaron en un fuego color rojo por la petición oficial de Yuuri.

—Está bien amor, prometo que seré cuidadoso al hacerlo.

—Y confío plenamente en ti, Vitya.

* * *

Canción para el capítulo  
**Skylar Gray - Everything I Need**


	22. Capítulo 22: La historia de otoño

**Capítulo 22: La historia de otoño**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde su viaje a Turquía.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, ambos hicieron todo lo que dijeron que iban a hacer: comer juntos acostados en una cama, mirar televisión, en el caso de Yuuri asistir a Viktor en sus terapias normales y en el caso de Viktor consentir a Yuuri con todo el amor que podía darle.

Su padre se encargaría del resto de las cosas, atendería a los demás clientes junto con su madre. Yuuri solo estaba atendiendo a Viktor. Esa había sido su decisión, aunque no muy profesional, Yuuri quería darse todo ese año con Viktor y dedicarse solo a él, así como Viktor le dedicaba su tiempo y le daba regalos.

Los dos enamorados estaban a flor de piel con las actividades del día a día en pareja y no había tiempo para aburrirse, solo para estar juntos, ser felices sin preocupaciones.

Todo aquello solo era un indicador de que ambos tenían las energías renovadas desde su llegada a Sapporo, en donde el frío empezaba a tomar vida por sí mismo, dado que el invierno se acerca y este hecho llevaría a las parejas de dicha localidad a disfrutar de su estadía juntos, incluso hasta podrían tomar un chocolate caliente y estar abrazados todo el día si así lo quisieran, aunque otros que aún buscaban el amor de otra manera, también aprovechaban esas fechas para prepararse antes de las competencias de invierno anuales.

—Pero qué pensar —soltó Viktor en un suspiro y su rostro lo decía todo mientras veía como pasaban las olimpiadas por la televisión—. Mejor vamos a cambiar de canal.

Yuuri frunció el ceño al ver como el ruso empezaba a frustrarse, viendo la competencia de esquí mientras Yuuri preparaba las recetas que le pidió a Phichit hace un mes.

Se daba el caso que muchas veces era difícil dejar ir momentos a los que nos aferramos. Al menos eso le ocurría a Viktor con la llegada del otoño, en donde se supone que debería estar preparándose para los juegos de invierno. Otoño era hermoso, pero a pesar de eso y de estar lleno de colores intensos como lo es el rojo y naranja, solo le traía recuerdos tristes porque extrañaba competir.

—No puedes estar sin una medalla de oro y ser el primero en el mundo del esquí, ¿verdad amigo? —Llegó Chris a la casa, ayudando a Phichit con el montón de compras para la cena—. Phichit: Es increíble que aquí coman tanto, ¿esto es lo que hacen todos los días?

—¡Sí! ¡Chris! Esto es lo que hacemos todos los días, ir al mercado y comprar comida fresca, limpiarla y cocerla, es el mejor ejercicio que uno puede hacer, y además te ayuda a tener disciplina —el tailandés dejó las bolsas sobre la cocina—. ¿Acaso es muy dura la vida de la clase media? Mira que tienes que cocinar tu comida fresca todos los días... esto lo harían mis sirvientes naturalmente.

Que poca humildad tenía Chris muchas veces.

—Lo es, como no tienes idea —ya que Chris tenía el descaro de admitirlo, Phichit lo puso en su lugar—, y deja de ser tan petulante.

—Oye, si quieres contratamos a alguien que vaya a hacer los mandados y le damos algo de dinero por eso, ¿no? —Sugirió Chris.

—Jajajaja —Phichit se rio ante su descaro, sí—. Pues aquí no tienes sirvientes y no vamos a contratar a nadie, es más, ¿quieres comer?, te toca lavar los platos después de la cena y si te rehúsas, te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz.

A Viktor y a Alan se les erizaron los vellos del cuerpo al ver esa discusión tan fogosa entre ambos. Alan no podía disimular que estaba algo fastidiado... o peor, era sus celosos por lo bien que se estaban llevando o más bien por la manera en que peleaban.

Como la casa de Yuuri era grande y espaciosa, el japonés estuvo viendo toda la discusión con un ápice de amargura, lo veía todo junto a Viktor desde el lado en donde se preparaba los medicamentos y demás, era parecido a una cocina, pero lleno de hierbas y remedios.

—Oye, Yuuri, mi amor.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Viktor —se detuvo y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones—, aún tengo un poquito de recelo por todo lo que sucedió con Chris y su gran idea, pero tranquilo, que voy mejorando mi actitud y debo buscar la paz interior, eso genera energías negativas.

Viktor sonrió aliviado con una gota de sudor que se deslizó por su mejilla. Esperaba que nunca tuviese que discutir con Yuuri sobre trivialidades de la vida cotidiana o quién sabe qué, aunque ya sabía que Yuuri estaba más callado de lo normal porque desde que llegó.

Viktor también se dedicó a explicarle sobre las competencias, y en cada explicación dejaba caer cuánto deseaba volver a esquiar y enseñarle a esquiar.

Yuuri frunció de nuevo el entrecejo al sentir la mirada de cachorro lastimado de su amado.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te duele la pierna de nuevo?

—No, es que... —Viktor se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Siento que no quieres oírme hablar del esquí o son cosas mías?

Yuuri terminó de arreglar todo rápido. Lo hizo para poder hablar un poco con Viktor al respecto.

—¿Sabes? Este mes estamos muy bien con todas las terapias, me preocupa que recaigas de nuevo, porque si vuelves a esquiar, curarte sería algo eterno, aunque no me molestaría porque es mi trabajo, pero me preocupas tú y tu estado de ánimo si algo saliese mal. Viktor

—Lo sé, amor, pero solo será una sola vez, no lo haría más, te lo juro.

—Pero es lo mismo que te digo, Viktor, ¿cómo quedo yo después? —Viktor apartó la mirada con la cabeza cabizbaja, parecía algo triste—. No, Viktor, mírame cuando te hablo, no es querer mandarte, ni darte órdenes, solo es un consejo.

El ruso, que casi sintió una punzada en el corazón, estaba algo triste.

Ahora era Yuuri quien empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza con el tema. No podía imaginar que a Viktor le pasara algo durante una leve práctica, una mala caída o algo peor: podía echar todo lo que progresaron esos meses a la basura.

—Está bien, lo que diga Yuuri eso haré, no quiero causarte problemas —dijo mientras lo abrazó—. Te amo.

Yuuri al ver la cara de tristeza del ruso se sintió mal, así que pensó en distraer ese estado de ánimo que tenía el ruso, evadiéndolo con otro tema importante que tenían pendiente desde que llegaron.

—Viktor: Perdón que cambie el tema, pero acabo de recordar una cosa que tenemos pendiente —captando la mirada del ruso, quien se pone algo nervioso— ¿Lo intentamos hoy? Te advierto que soy un poco miedoso. Prometo que si salimos de esto podremos hablar más calmado del esquí. Esto no me deja dormir a veces, tampoco pensar mucho.

Viktor relajó su mirada y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Lo agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

—No tienes por qué estar preocupado, ¿tú estudiaste medicina, verdad? —Los ojos de Yuuri abrieron más, impresionado, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos azules de Viktor mientras hablaba—. Pues creo que ya sabes que todo estará bien, amor. No te forzare a nada si no estás totalmente listo y entregado a mí. Además, creo que es algo que te da mucha vuelta en la cabeza, en eso si estoy seguro, es porque nunca has estado con nadie y tiene miedo, es normal, pero no debes tener miedo conmigo.

—Pero yo... —los ojos de Yuuri se aguaron y eso alarmó al ruso—. Estoy listo para esto, sé que va a doler un poco las primeras veces mientras me acoplo, pero sé que va estar bien.

—Yuuri... —el japonés calló sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Acaso no es normal estar algo asustado la primera vez? —Por supuesto que lo estaría en su primera vez y ese tema ya lo estaba afectando mucho, Viktor agarró la mano de Yuuri y le dio un tibio beso en los nudillos, tratando de consolarlo.

—Sí, es algo normal, mi vida —Yuuri suspiró calmado, dedicándole una sonrisa amena—, podemos intentarlo luego de la cena.

—Está bien que sea después de la cena —El corazón de Viktor también empezaba a latir rápido de los nervios—, estoy más que listo para sentir la madurez de tus manos consintiendo mi cuerpo como aquella vez en Turquía. Vitya, solo imagínate aquellas manos que todo lo que tocan es encantado por su magia, la magia de la felicidad, una felicidad que me hizo transformar mi ser y abrirme cada día más a ti.

Viktor acarició las rosadas mejillas de Yuuri frente a la mirada de todos los presentes. Al final terminó abrazando a Yuuri de la cintura y le dio un ardiente beso.

Claro, los dos tórtolos estaban tan concentrados el uno del otro que no se dieron cuenta que los tres amigos estaban de lejos observando cada cosa que hacían, más no lo que decían, obvio.

—Bueno, señores, vamos a hacer la cena ya —dijo Phichit en un tono alto para que ellos escucharan—. Ya después habrá tiempo para portarnos como adultos responsables o tal vez irresponsables.

Viktor y Yuuri se separaron al oír la molesta voz de Phichit. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque estaban algo avergonzados, terminaron la sesión de abrazos y besos bien agarrados de la mano, dirigieron su mirada hacia los demás y los siguieron hacia la mesa en donde iban a cenar.

Viktor y Chris se sentaron mientras Alan decidió ayudar a Phichit, dado que Chris se negó. Igualmente quería compartir más tiempo con su novio. Yuuri estaba dándole su toque especial a la comida, así que también decidió cocinar algo rico para Viktor. Quería que todo quedara perfecto.

—Viktor: Yo quería hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo...

—Ya lo sé, Chris —Viktor desvió la mirada del periódico a los ojos de su amigo—. He estado enojado contigo por todo esto, pero creo que no somos niños pequeños para no hablar.

—Viktor: Todo esto no lo hice con mala intención —Chris hablaba en serio y en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, de verdad si esto es lo que querías oír, quizá soy un mal amigo porque hice las cosas mal, te traje aquí y yo mismo creé un ambiente de desconfianza al pensar que podía perder a mi mejor amigo, pero luego me di cuenta que estabas en buenas manos.

Sí, todo fue tan inesperado para Chris que le costaba creer que su mejor amigo finalmente había encontrado la felicidad que tanto necesitaba en manos de Yuuri.

—Wow, pero que explicación tan larga —Viktor entendía el punto a donde quería llegar—. Bien Chris, sí, es cierto que tú mismo me sugeriste venir a este lugar y es verdad, Yuuri y su familia son buenos médicos, a mí tampoco se me ocurrió que me iba a enredar con el hijo del médico naturista más renombrado de Sapporo. Entiendo tus miedos, incluso hay veces en que yo me siento intimidado por la energía de Yuuri, pero de una forma positiva, Yuuri es joven y como joven que es tiene mucha fuerza y es normal, Yuuri está peleando por mi amor y a mí me gusta este lugar.

Chris soltó el aire aliviado y sonrió, ver como estaba el Viktor de ahora, comparado con el Viktor antes de salir de Rusia, era un milagro. Su amigo estaba echando a perder luego de lo del accidente.

—No sé cómo te hizo cambiar de parecer tan rápido, definitivamente no solo son las manos de Yuuri —dejó claro el suizo—. Es especial sin duda y eso es lo que más miedo da ¿no?

—Es que Yuuri es mágico hasta en su forma de hablar y mirar, Chris, aparte de que su trato es muy dulce y amable con todos y conmigo fue muy bueno —Chris parecía sorprendido al notar el brillo en los ojos de Viktor cuando hablaba de Yuuri—. Llegar a este lugar y entrar por una enorme puerta, encontrarte con una señora amable como su madre, que te hace sentir esperanza es lo que todos queremos muy en el fondo. Ser escuchados por la persona correcta y tomar una decisión que no nos atrevemos.

—Entiendo, lo sé, no tienes que echármelo en cara—dijo Chris refiriéndose a lo de ser escuchado por la persona correcta—. Soy tu mejor amigo, soy tu caja de secretos para cuando querías llorar, pero, es verdad, no soy bueno escuchando o aconsejando bien a alguien, solo en algunas cosas soy realmente bueno. Sin embargo, sabes que soy una persona firme y, pues, con un alma fiestera.

Chris se aliviaba de que haya encontrado a alguien en su vida que lo escuche.

La señora Hiroko habló con Viktor muchas veces luego de sus sesiones con Yuuri. Viktor le contó que sus cosas a ella y ella escuchó toda su historia, porque también era parte fundamental de sus decisiones con respecto a sanar el amor y sus emociones para seguir adelante.

—No he querido echarte eso en cara, Chris, —Viktor se rio de forma relajada—. Yo quise decir que cuando tienes un problema serio contigo mismo, algo que va más allá de simples dudas existenciales, tú mismo puedes contar con tus amigos que te apoyen en la decisión que tomes, como buscar ayuda en personas profesionales que trabajen de forma emocional.

Chris asintió ante esa decisión, porque Viktor tenía toda la razón, él estaba en mejores manos, estaba asentando una nueva familia.

Contrario a él, que no era psicólogo, ni es especialista en temas delicados como las emociones. A lo mejor por eso no conseguía novio, porque era un idiota muchas veces, y dicha idiotez le llevaba a cometer muchos errores de los cuales Chris siempre termina arrepintiéndose.

—Entiendo, y tienes mucha razón, por eso me alegro que al menos haya podido indicarte el lugar correcto al cual venir. Yo de verdad cometí ese error queriendo ayudarte, pero jamás pensé en las emociones que produciría dicha acción de mi parte a Yuuri, y fue porque no sabía que Yuuri solía ponerse ansioso y tenía algunos problemas —y era la verdad, no había mejor decisión que haya tomado por su amigo de aconsejarle venir a Sapporo—. Por eso decidí no que es mejor no opinar mucho en temas que impliquen temas propios tuyos y de Yuuri, a no ser que quieras darle un regalo o algo que lo sorprenda.

—Lo sé. Por cierto, ahora que hablas de sorpresas, siento que es difícil encontrar algo que le gusta a una persona tan joven como él. He pensado en qué más puedo darle a Yuuri para que sea plenamente feliz conmigo. Siento que todo lo que le brindó no es suficiente para lo que él merece —Viktor miró desanimado por la ventana, escuchando la melodía triste de _coldplay, everyday life_—. A veces solo quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber hecho tantas estupideces, Chris. Eso también me corroe la cabeza.

El suizo suspiró algo triste de ver a Viktor sentirse de ese modo, su cambio era muy repentino, así que pensó en una respuesta madura, aunque no sea propia de Chris ser muy maduro que digamos.

¿Qué podía decirle Chris a Viktor para animarlo y hacerle sentir que eso no era cierto?

Chris no conocía a Yuuri para afirmarlo, pero el solo hecho de hacer feliz a Viktor y tenerlo como lo tiene ahora, lleno de amor y atenciones, decía mucho de la forma de ser de Yuuri Katsuki, futuro Nikiforov.

Y eso era más que suficiente para Chris.

Mientras la comida se cocía, Yuuri tenía la mala costumbre de esconderse entre los arbustos y oír todo, estaba junto a Phichit.

—Viktor: Yo no conozco a Yuuri, pero pienso que siempre lo sorprendes, hagas lo que hagas, y eso es porque es un chico sencillo y dulce, por eso se ve feliz a tu lado —aquello captó la mirada sorprendida de su amigo ruso—. Solo mira un momento el brillo de sus ojos... y su sonrisa cuando está contigo, cuando busca algo siempre lo encuentra seguro. Todo lo contrario a cuando está conmigo o con otra persona hablando, para él es algo íntimo y secreto su relación emocional contigo. Lo que cualquiera querría en su vida es eso y es entendible. Yuuri le gusta las cosas sencillas.

Sí, Chris pensó en el tipo de pareja que quería tener alguna vez en su vida.

Yuuri estaba atónito al oír a Chris decir todo eso acerca de él. Es cierto que no lo conocía, pero prácticamente Chris conocía parte de su esencia, es como si lo hubiera observado antes, pero no al ver a Chris mirando por la ventana junto a Viktor. Notó su verde mirada diferente.

Phichit lo dedujo, tal vez el sueño de Chris es similar al de Viktor.

Por su parte Viktor no le quitó la mirada de encima a Chris. ¿En serio ese era su mejor amigo? ¿Qué han hecho con él todo este tiempo?...

—Chris, ¿te sientes bien? —Viktor preocupado tocó su frente—. Amigo, es lo más puro y sensato que he escuchado de ti. Espero que no estés delirando.

Yuuri y Phichit regresaron a la cocina hablando del chisme y terminaron de hacer a la comida.

Mientras ellos se fueron de regreso a la cocina, Chris soltó unas leves lágrimas pensando en todo o que dijo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo de quedarse solo y no ser amado al menos una vez en su vida. Él siempre se ocupó de que Viktor encontrara un amor sensato y fuese feliz, ¿quién deseaba ver sufrir a alguien tan bueno como Viktor? Pero Chris no pensó en la realidad.

Viktor se dio cuenta que tocó la fibra sensible de su mejor amigo. Casi que leyó cada lágrima, era él reflejado en el pasado, ahora Chris se sentía igual o peor, quien sabe.

—Chris, quiero que sepas que ya te perdoné todo. ¿No quieres un abrazo?

Aquello solo hizo que Chris le echara una mirada de amargura.

—No, así estoy bien.

Y cuando menos lo esperaron la cena ya estaba servida. El grito de Phichit fue el detonante del dolor de cabeza que sentía Chris, pero el suizo se secó rápido las lágrimas y vio la forma en que el tailandés colocó el plato sobre el lado de su mesa.

—Buen provecho, Chris —dijo Yuuri, sentándose al lado de Viktor—. Es una receta hecha con amor para todos.

Chris agradeció el gesto y suspiró ocultando su estado de debilidad.

—Prometo lavar los platos si está muy buena, y si me gusta mucho... Intentaré no huir.

Todos terminaron riendo. Quién entendía al suizo, a veces se veía feliz y lleno de energía, pero todos podían notar que estaba bastante relajado.

Ahora era su amigo Viktor quien se sintió culpable y preocupado de no haber hecho nada bueno en la vida de su mejor amigo, pero iba a hacerlo, eso sin duda. Ya estaba bueno de sentirse como la princesa en apuros del cuento.

Y así terminaron la cena al rato. A Chris le gustó bastante. Luego de eso él y Viktor les tocaba la parte de ir a lavar los platos.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Pues, Viktor estaba dispuesto a encontrar el amor de Chris.

Así que el ruso pensó en un viejo amigo suyo de negocios, al que tal vez pueda presentarle.

Viktor quería darle a su amigo una buena historia ese otoño, una historia en donde él pueda encontrar al amor de su vida también y no se sienta solo, a veces los amigos echan un pequeño empujón. Eso mientras pensaba en cómo convencer a Yuuri de que lo dejara al menos esquiar una vez más.

* * *

**Nota final**: OMG: Sí, ya sé, me pueden aventar un plato xD, pero estaba en un estado agónico de mi cabeza. No era bloqueo, era cansancio y pues ahora sí, vamos a meterle acelerador a esto. Actualización cada 5 días o por semana. No se preocupen, trataré de que sean dos capis por semana.

Canción por coldplay - everyday life

Gracias por leer.

_Matta Ne~_


	23. Capítulo 23: ¡Fuera miedos y tonterías!

**Capítulo 23: ¡Fuera miedos y tonterías!**

* * *

«_Sálvame de mi lujuria, Viktor._

_Me encanta todo lo que tus manos tocan, Vitya._

_Y me encanta más la manera en que solo me tocan a mí. Justo en donde me gusta que me toquen._

_Oh, cariño, esto se está volviendo un amor desenfrenado y loco desde que conocí, algo me dice que esta noche será infinita con esas manos tocándome como todo un Dios del erotismo._

_Por favor, no te detengas..._

_Me encanta que me toques y me hagas sentir que caigo en las profundidades de un abismo de liviandad, dejándome sin esposas para castigarte de la forma más pagana y magistral jamás vista._

_—Azótame el culo con tus manos mientras me la metes más profundo en cada embestida magistral —suplicó Yuuri, sonriendo._

_—Yuuri, mi cuerpo arde en el deseo de tus dedos arañando mi cintura y tus dientes destrozando mi ropa con vehemencia hasta dejarme desarmado —refutó Viktor con la respiración muy agitada—¡Grita mi nombre!_

_—¡Viktor!_».

—¡Yuuri! —gritó Phichit, apareciendo en la sala y luego chasqueó ambas manos al ver que su amigo estaba en el sofá hablando dormido—. ¿Amigo estás bien? Acabas de gritar el nombre de Viktor.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de golpe. Luego de la cena se había quedado como piedra, de hecho, el japonés recordó ese día que él y Viktor debían intentarlo de nuevo, pero no, esta vez sería al modo de Yuuri.

Yuuri suspiró y miró a su amigo.

—Por supuesto, y todos lo oímos claramente —apareció Chris haciendo su entrada junto a Viktor, quien tenía cara de preocupación por Yuuri.

—Bebé, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste dormido en el sofá y estás sudando mucho.

Le pasó un pañuelo, con el cual empezó a secar el sudor del rostro de su amado azabache.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza varias veces, quería asegurarse de que ya estaba despierto, pero cuando su amigo le gritó y le dijo eso, quería morirse de la maldita vergüenza cuando los otros aparecieron allí. ¡Maldita sea! No iba a decirles que soñó algo realmente erótico. Solo puso cara de asustado y disimuló lo más que pudo.

—Tuve una pesadilla donde Viktor era sepultado por una avalancha —les contó de su pesadilla nocturna, la cual solo había hablado con su madre sobre, pero ahora quería ver la reacción de Viktor dada su insistencia con el tema—. Viktor, no vuelvas a esquiar por ahora, por favor, tuve un mal presagio —dejó a todos impactados y muy preocupados cuando le pidió a Viktor algo casi imposible.

Viktor se quedó embobado, a la vez que asustado por lo que dijo, pero luego intentó mantener la calma y sonrió a medias cuando le hizo tal petición, era la segunda vez que Yuuri lo recalcaba. Iba a ser tarea difícil que Yuuri le dejara ir a esquiar por última vez.

—Tranquilo, mi Yuuri, solo fue una pesadilla, a veces el subconsciente refleja nuestros más grandes miedos de alguna forma, pero, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien?

—Sí, eso creo, vale, tenemos cosas pendientes, Viktor... —respondió el japonés algo confundido.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Un par de noches durmiendo y jugando con Viktor en la cama ya lo estaba dejando desgastado.

—Eso crees... — repitió su mejor amigo y Viktor frunció el ceño.

Al parecer Phichit no le creyó mucho. ¿Qué se traían esos dos con sus expresiones? Es como si hablaran a sus espaldas y eso a Viktor le incomodaba un poco, porque asumía que Yuuri no estaba siendo sincero en ciertos aspectos con él.

A ese tonto le pasa algo o Viktor ya lo tenía estúpido, quizá ambas cosas tenían que ver.

La verdad es que tanto Yuuri como Viktor lo intentaron varias veces esa semana sin problema alguno, ya saben, tener adiestramiento antes del sexo. Yuuri terminó agotado y se estaba preparando de forma muy lenta. Los juguetes que usaba Viktor podían ser un tanto agotadores a medida que incrementaron su nivel de dificultad.

De hecho, en esos intentos Viktor no había usado los dilatadores todavía, pero ayudó bastante a Yuuri con sus largos dedos y éste sintió más placer que alguna molestia con tan solo dos dedos. Por eso ahora Yuuri estaba listo para ir más allá de lo acordado.

Yuuri se mentalizó y se dijo así mismo muchas veces que la primera vez con la persona que amas no siempre tiene que ser un dolor de cabeza, y como era de esperarse, a Yuuri le gustó mucho esos juegos, pero como todo tiene un límite, llegó un momento en que el japonés no soportaba más los juegos de Viktor.

Ahora Yuuri que está listo para la siguiente fase, no sería impedimento para demostrarle su lado erótico, aquella sensualidad que quería salir de su interior a patadas y sonreírle de forma descarada a Viktor. Yuuri tenía que bailar para Viktor. Esa idea ya venía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que habló con Phichit en Turquía.

El problema es que el japonés era demasiado impaciente y no deseaba ser torturado con tanta espera en su primera noche juntos. Sin embargo, debía ser paciente. Por eso, ambos finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar hoy esa misma noche con los dilatadores, los cuales tenían cinco niveles y el último estaba ajustado al tamaño de la entrepierna de Viktor, dado que eran personalizados.

Yuuri dio varias respiraciones y dejó de pensar tanto las cosas. Luego fijó su mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba más que desconcertado, obviamente. Phichit no se iba a comer ese cuento fácil.

Phichit podía leer la extraña mirada de su amigo. ¿Acaso era una llamada de auxilio? No lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo sin duda alguna.

—Yuuri: ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije por teléfono cuando estabas en Turquía?

Viktor y Chris se miraron extrañados.

A lo que Chris le hizo señal al ruso de que tenían que irse de allí, parece más una conversación íntima entre amigos no debía ser interrumpida por nada del mundo. También le recordó que tenía que ir a hacer unas diligencias importantes con el médico genetista que estaban viendo desde hace un año por otro asunto de Viktor.

—Amor, recordé algo, debo ir a retirar unos sellos importantes en el fiscal, es un trámite importante que ando haciendo y hoy llegaron, así que debo recogerlo, pero apenas los recoja vuelvo enseguida, solo me tomara una hora —era parte de algo significativo que el ruso estaba hablando con un gran amigo suyo llamado _Teodoro_—. Te veo después, mi Yuuri, te amo.

—¿Trámite? —Yuuri siempre veía que Viktor hacía diligencias, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar por qué—. Lo siento, bueno, ve tranquilo, yo también te amo.

—Te voy a contar después, ¿te parece? —le dijo Viktor y le dio un dulce beso a Yuuri, quien sonrió de forma amable a su novio—. Te lo prometo, no es nada del otro mundo, es algo muy interesante en lo que mis padres habían invertido desde mucho antes de que yo naciera y es parte de una herencia familiar.

Yuuri se quedó asombrado a la vez que intrigado, pero entendía perfectamente esos asuntos de familia. Así que solo asintió y se despidió de él con un beso largo y tendido. Parece que cada vez que se despedían Yuuri se ponía nervioso, no quería soltarlo, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a Viktor.

Luego de que ambos se fueran, Phichit se sentó en uno de los sillones y lo miró con esa cara de amigo preocupado, pero a la vez estaba juzgando esas actitudes raras por parte de Yuuri.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, lo pensé y siento que ya estoy listo para mostrarle ese lado mío que él no conoce —se refirió a ese lado sexy de bailar, mientras su amigo frunció el ceño esperando otra respuesta—. Es solo que ahora me siento un poco nervioso por otras causas. Phichit: En realidad tuve un sueño muy erótico hace un momento, pero anoche tuve una pesadilla que solo hablé con mamá, o sea esta pesadilla que les acabo de contar. Y ahora resulta que ahora tenemos otro secreto que Viktor tiene sobre sus padres y que me empieza a dar vueltas en la cabeza y no paro de sentirme preocupado por cualquier tontería. Él dice que no se irá, pero a veces tengo miedo de eso también.

Phichit asintió y absorbió el té de la taza que estaba tomando.

—Ya veo, amigo. Debes hablar con Viktor sobre tus temores, al menos eso pienso. Él se ve que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ir contándote sucesos de su vida poco a poco, y eso no es un proceso fácil, lo estoy aprendiendo con Alan, así que tampoco es para que te alarmes porque hay cosas que quizás él no te ha dicho, pero que te va a decir con el tiempo cuando haya más confianza. Yuuri, ustedes dos lo han venido haciendo muy bien y no digo que todo va a ser perfecto siempre, pero hay que tratar de que así sea y pelear en lo menor posible.

Le aconsejó Phichit con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo y dándole una taza de té para que se relajara un poco. La cara de Yuuri parecía demasiado tensa ese día. Había estado actuando desde la mañana de ese modo, _así como un hombre nervioso por haber cometido algún crimen_.

—Sí, tienes razón, quizás me estoy ahogando en mi propio vaso de agua y estoy muy nervioso —Yuuri tomó el té que le ofreció su amigo y bebió un buen sorbo—. Gracias, Phichit, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Estupideces —respondió su amigo sin titubeo alguno, haciendo que Yuuri se echara a reír—, pero hablemos de algo más alegre, ¿cómo van los juegos sexuales con él? Y no mientas que ya estoy enterado de tus pequeños quejidos de placer, los cuales se han escuchado todas estas noches. Recuerda que estás en la casa de tus padres.

—¡Phichit! —Yuuri escupe el té, el pobre japonés sintió vergüenza y casi se le cae la cara de lo roja que estaba—. ¡No empecemos! ¿En serio? Hablar de esto es vergonzoso.

—Pero es necesario. Dime, Yuuri, ¿de qué tamaño es el pepino de Viktor? —Preguntó curioso su amigo ahora que estaban solos y podían hablar de manera tranquila.

—Phichit... En serio ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Yuuri se hizo el indignado por su pregunta intentando evadirla, estaba un poco incómodo con el asunto.

—No me vengas con esa tontería, te conozco, cerdito, no somos niños, vamos a ponernos serios —Phichit acaba de insultar a su amigo de forma divertida y Yuuri casi que le puso mala cara—. ¡Está por encima de la media y no me quieres decir!

—¡¿Y qué es para ti estar por encima de la media?! —Yuuri se exasperó y se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba para esa noche y Phichit lo notó—. No te diré.

—Entonces adivinaré —dijo riendo ante tal negativa, era crucial para poder ayudarlo—. Viktor la tiene...

—Detente —le ordenó Yuuri y Phichit lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa picarona—. Está bien, tú ganas y solo porque me has ayudado con consejos.

—Así me gusta, Yuuri —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esperando que se la describiera bien.

—Pues le pongo 18 cm erecto y está bien así, pero lo que me preocupa no es su tamaño —dijo Yuuri finalmente sentándose en uno de los muebles y ganándose la atención de su amigo—. Lo tiene grueso y eso es lo que más molesta cuando usa dos dedos y hace tijeras, digo, no me la ha metido, pero estoy nervioso porque no ha logrado dilatarme lo suficiente, pero hoy estoy listo para usar los dildos que tiene, tiene diferentes grados para la dilatación.

—Ya veo, así que era eso —Phichit dejó la taza de té a un lado e intentó contarle su historia con Alan—. Cuando Alan y yo estuvimos en la cama y me metió su...

—Cierra la boca, no quiero escuchar lo que te hizo Alan —y era verdad, porque él tampoco quería contar su historia con Viktor, eso era privado—. Solo me pondré más nervioso si me cuentas esas cosas, mejor dejaré que Viktor me guíe.

—Tienes razón, pero yo si estoy interesado en ayudarte a buscar métodos para esa gran verga que te van a meter —Phichit soltó un inmenso manual de hierbas que encontró en la biblioteca del papá de Yuuri—, esto que ves aquí vale mucho oro, tiene de todo un poco y te recomiendo la sección para el sexo anal. Es muy buena, Yuuri.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Yuuri hasta que dio un salto y miró el libro sudando—, ¿este libro tiene todo eso? ¿De dónde lo has sacado Phichit?

—Oh amigo, como se ve que no has terminado de registrar la biblioteca de tu padre, tiene muchas cosas interesantes —una sonrisa pretenciosa se dibujó en los labios de Phichit y Yuuri tragó fuerte—. Échale un ojo antes de intentar algo, léelo, la verdad me ayudó mucho en su momento con Alan. La medicina es muy buena para el dolor y las molestias, no deberías preocuparte por eso, más bien yo creo que tu problema es mental, no es el dolor, es el miedo a hacer el ridículo y no hacerlo bien, pero lo harás bien, amigo.

Yuuri tragó en seco y vio cómo su amigo se cruzó de piernas mientras leía una revista de moda luego de decir todo eso muy seguro de lo que decía. Tal vez tenía razón sobre todas esas excusas, que no eran más que un cúmulo de miedo mental por otros asuntos.

El japonés leyó por encima las recetas de remedios que servían como anestesia. Los ungüentos eran perfectos para hacer un bálsamo a base de aceites esenciales que servirían para la primera vez. También hablaba de usar las velas con aromas calmantes en la habitación para relajar el cuerpo.

Yuuri lo revisó por un largo rato, quince minutos para ser exactos.

—Ya veo, es muy bueno, es verdad y quizás sí tengas razón en lo otro, ¡fuera miedo! Viktor es a quien yo más amo en este momento y nada se arruinará porque si hay amor no siempre habrá una mala noche —cerró el libro con fuerza, guardando el mismo en su maleta—. Bueno, debo preparar la medicina de Viktor, sus masajes y todo lo que tengo que hacer de forma semanal. Hoy le toca una dosis más alta, pero hoy mismo haré el baile.

—Déjame ayudarte, amigo, será más rápido antes de que venga que Viktor y ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para él —sugirió Phichit en modo cómplice.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces ve y acomoda todo en el taller bien, enciende las velas aromáticas y algunos inciensos de lavanda y vainilla. —Yuuri le dio sus anotaciones de cómo tenía que ir a acomodar la habitación, es importante para las energías que todo esté en perfecto orden.

Phichit se fue al taller de inmediato con las instrucciones de Yuuri en mano y empezó a hacer todo tal como Yuuri lo tenía escrito en su cuaderno.

Yuuri empezó a preparar las emulsiones que Viktor debía beber antes de relajarse y recibir su terapia semanal. También dejó listo todos los bálsamos necesarios para el dolor de su pierna y la regeneración de su rodilla, esta vez las medicinas serían más potentes y seguramente le darían algo de sueño cuando terminara.

Yuuri se aseguró que en cada sesión la dosis subiera porque su cuerpo debía asimilar las medicinas y dejar que estas actuaran, eso hasta ajustar la dosis.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Yuuri cayó en tentación y miró el libro que le dio Phichit.

—¿No hará daño probar que tan bueno serían estas pomadas? —Se dijo así mismo mientras observaba a lo lejos como Phichit ya casi que había terminado de acomodar el taller—. Bien, entonces voy a preparar esta, se ve bastante fuerte y efectiva.

Yuuri miró la receta por un rato.

—Así que al final lo harás —Phichit lo sorprendió, poniendo el cuaderno de Yuuri a un lado—. Tienes que dejarlo reposar unas dos horas antes de usarlo, o dejarlo en el refrigerador hasta el día en que lo uses realmente, es para que sea más efectivo.

—Lo sé, estaba pensando en hacer ese lubricante potente, tiene cuatro cosas en una sola —le señaló el libro—, su receta contiene anestesia local, una hierba que sirve como relajante, otra para dilatar y otra para potenciar el placer sexual.

Phichit sonrió y dio un silbido asombrado de lo que quería hacer Yuuri. Ni siquiera él se había atrevido a hacer esa receta.

—Amigo, eso sí que es un cóctel de hierbas muy potentes, yo solo hice el que tenía anestesia y relajante muscular porque era el más sencillo y tu padre me ayudó. El resto, creo que sería bien divertido mientras tu pareja se encarga del placer, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé Phichit, es como hacer trampa en un examen, pero es solo una vez que lo usaré todo, no quiero que mi primera vez duela para nada, quiero disfrutar mucho y hacer gozar a Viktor.

—Yuuri, ¿acaso no te sientes seguro de que puedas hacerlo disfrutar sin esto? ¿Qué hay de que él disfrute tus expresiones haciéndote sentir placer y dilatándote?, eso también es excitante para él, ver cada mueca en tu cara y disfrutar.

—Phichit, va a disfrutarlo, pero también se trata de mí ¿Qué novio quiere ver al amor de su vida quejarse? Ninguno, llorar de dolor no es lo mismo que llorar de placer, yo no querría eso para Viktor, si fuese su caso —se quejó Yuuri cerrando el libro algo frustrado de nuevo, justo cuando tenía algo de esperanza—. Olvídalo. Veré cómo me las arreglo.

—Oye, no, espera, hazlo si así lo quieres, pero al menos lee un poco más el manual, estúdialo y mira cómo funciona cada cosa, solo lo has leído por encima.

Phichit le dio un abrazo a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa que decía que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, era su culo después de todo.

Yuuri entendió y sintió mucho alivio.

Phichit se fue a la puerta a la habitación de invitados junto a su novio Alan luego de despedirse de Yuuri.

Al cabo de unos minutos Viktor llegó solo. Chris se había ido a descansar al hotel y solo lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bienvenido a casa, cielo.

Yuuri vio que este se quitó los zapatos y entró, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa de corazón, esas sonrisas que con tan solo mostrarse ante ti te dejaban embarazado. Viktor dejó de lado los papeles y se fue a abrazarlo, dándole un beso muy apasionante y tibio.

—Hey, amor —susurró Viktor despegándose cinco minutos después de esos suaves labios—. ¿Todo bien? Te noté muy tenso desde la mañana.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿Viktor está listo para su sesión de hoy? —Preguntó Yuuri dándole pequeños mordiscos a esos labios que tanto le gustaba.

—Por supuesto que estoy listo, ¿y tú estás listo para la tuya de luego de mi terapia? —Viktor también aprovechó para salir de sus dudas mientras lo abrazaba.

Yuuri se mordió los labios de forma juguetona para no preocupar a Viktor por nada del mundo, ni siquiera ante sus inseguridades.

—Más que listo, mi Vitya —Yuuri le robó otro dulce beso y lo abrazó más fuerte, aspirando el dulce aroma de su colonia, Viktor olía delicioso esa noche—. ¿Mañana te sentarías conmigo a hablar sobre un tema importante?

—Claro que sí, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que terminar de hablar que son importantes, ¿no?

Viktor lo miró con cara de duda, sabía que cuando los ojos de Yuuri brillaban es porque estaba buscando alguna respuesta en algún lado.

* * *

**Nota final**: uwu un capítulo más y se viene la canción sensual del baile por parte de Yuuri, lamento la demora, muchas gracias por leer, si ya han pasado mil años, pero ando terminando otro fin, igualmente este en unos diez capítulos más llega a su fin. Estoy cerrando con mis historias.

Canción para el capítulo -Ruelle - Skin and Bones


	24. Chapter 24: Momentos que valen oro

**Capítulo 24: Momentos que valen oro**

* * *

Viktor se encontraba de nuevo semidesnudo como todo un Dios griego posado sobre el lecho del taller, siendo contemplado por Yuuri, al menos por unos instantes antes de iniciar con la terapia. No, Yuuri solo estaba estudiando su cuerpo como siempre lo hacía, pasando sus dedos por sus fornidas piernas.

—Yuuri, tus dedos tiemblan un poco cuando me tocas, sé que te gusta y te provoca lo que ven tus ojos, pero te resistes a pasar ese límite —le susurró Viktor mirando el rostro sonrojado de su médico naturista—. ¿O no?

Yuuri sonrió ante lo que dijo Viktor y buscó un poco más de concentración. Esas semanas desde que volvieron de Turquía, no había podido enfocarse bien en su deber médico y prueba de ello eran los constantes temblores de sus manos.

No podía seguir así. Yuuri cerró sus ojos por un momento contando hasta diez y dando varias respiraciones seguidas, intentando relajar su cuerpo y no mirar el bulto enorme que se servía ante su merced. Yuuri al final pudo lograr de nuevo esa paz interior que tenía antes de conocer a Viktor.

Cuando estuvo listo y su mente estaba despejada, el japonés colocó todo en su lugar como la primera vez, solo que esta vez le dio a Viktor el brebaje nuevo que preparó, era un té especial para que bebiera antes de iniciar su terapia.

Sus manos dejaron de temblar y Viktor lo notó de inmediato. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía?

—No lo voy a negar, este cuerpo me vuelve loco a niveles inimaginables —confesó Yuuri con una leve sonrisa, mientras Viktor lo miraba y se bebía todo el té de golpe—, pero yo soy un profesional ahora mismo y siempre separo mi trabajo de mis deseos más profundos, Viktor.

Viktor se quedó asombrado cuando Yuuri le dijo eso. No dijo nada, solo miraba con cautela cada movimiento que hacía con sus manos.

Ese era el Yuuri que lo volvía todavía más loco, era tan erótico, tan místico al hablar y sobre sabio al mismo tiempo, era un Yuuri sin miedo alguno, sin inseguridades. Le recordó tanto a cuando lo conoció y hablaron por primera vez luego de una tensa sesión.

—¿Sabes Yuuri? Me gustaría que tuvieras este lado siempre, incluso cuando tengamos nuestra primera noche juntos, seguro que te ayudarías a ti mismo mucho —Viktor habló sin pensar mucho las cosas y Yuuri frunció el ceño, quizá este último no lo había entendido del todo bien.

—¿Acaso no soy así siempre? —La duda invadió un poco al japonés y fue directo a la Yugular de Viktor—. Me dijiste que sea yo mismo y simplemente lo soy, si fuese siempre un profesional haciendo su trabajo, no tendría nada divertido, podría ser incluso muy egoísta tomando decisiones, pero ahora siento curiosidad, ¿cómo puedo ser un profesional durante el sexo? Si no es un placer que he experimentado todavía.

Viktor se relajó cuando las manos de Yuuri se posaron sobre su rodilla y empezaron a hacerle los masajes suaves y relajantes que tanto amaba. Podría jurar que ahora mismo estaba siendo sedado por ellas, pero ese té, ese nuevo té tenía algo, algo que lo hace sentirse completo.

—Creo que no me entendiste bien, amor —dijo Viktor, alegre, producto del té, se relajó cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su rodilla—. Cuando haces tu trabajo te ves relajado, seguro, sin miedo alguno, sin inseguridades. No eres un practicante, sencillamente eres un magnífico profesional y no digo que no lo seas cuando no estás haciendo tu trabajo como médico naturista y espiritual. Es como una esencia que emana de ti y me produce todavía más ganas de protegerte y tenerte entre mis brazos como único tesoro.

Yuuri escuchó atento cada palabra y estaba impresionado por la percepción que Viktor tenía de su persona. Viktor era un ser humano fascinante realmente. Yuuri también pensaba en qué más podía hacer por Viktor, ya no solo es su lucha, ni que se convenza de quedarse a su lado, no, porque Viktor ya había probado el amor de nuevo.

El japonés no iba a arruinar lo que habían construido todos esos meses juntos.

—Ya lo capté, así que era eso —Yuuri aliviado se mordió los labios y lo miró, Viktor siempre lo encontraba con las palabras correctas para hacerlo sentir bien—. Entonces seguiré siendo yo mismo, el mismo Yuuri de todos los días, lamento si soy algo tímido a veces, pero es lo que soy Viktor, sé que no es fácil lidiar con alguien cuando tiene ansiedad y inseguridad en sus momentos más importantes. Lo sé, pero sabes, dicen que el amor cura muchas cosas que nuestro espíritu no está seguro de hacer por sí solo. A veces un poco de ayuda no viene mal, ¿no?

Los hermosos orbes celestes de Viktor se abrieron de par en par, conmovido por su respuesta agarró la mano de Yuuri con algo de desesperación cuando terminó los masajes, sus manos estaban envueltas en aceites especiales, algo resbalosas. No podía quitar la mira de su rostro cuando las apretó.

—Yuuri: cada vez estoy más seguro de que fuiste tú quien me encontró en medio de este desierto de tristeza y dolor —confesó con los ojos llorosos de nuevo, y eso alarmó a Yuuri, ¿por qué estaba llorando ahora?, fue la pregunta que se hizo el japonés—. Estoy demasiado feliz de tenerte a mi lado y haberte conocido. Yuuri quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre y ya lo he decidido. Yuuri, yo no me iré, no quiero hacerlo.

Viktor no sabía si ese té tenía algún efecto adicional, pero lo hacía sentirse demasiado feliz y su pecho palpitaba cuando el anillo de Yuuri brillaba junto al suyo. ¿Qué quería al final de ese tramo de su vida? Quería casarse con Yuuri, quería confiarle todos sus secretos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, contarle una y otra vez la manera en que se enamoró de él. Viktor nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro de lo que quería, Yuuri hace que su mundo cambie.

El corazón de Yuuri se estremeció cuando entendió su mirada y todo lo que quería decirle, sobre todo cuando el ruso le dijo todas esas palabras hermosas, haciéndolo caer nuevamente en un hechizo infinito de seguridad, de paz y de felicidad. Sin duda que no solo hay que creer en las palabras, sino en los hechos, pero era otro de esos momentos que se daban por sí solos y Viktor se la pasaba demostrando su amor con acciones y eso es suficiente para Yuuri.

El amor no siempre tiene que ser un sentimiento horrible cuando otros te han hecho daño.

—Viktor, ¿no estás llorando porque te duele algo más verdad? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el japonés preocupado de haber hecho algo mal, antes de seguir soñando despierto, sueño que era demasiado bueno.

—No —Viktor jugó con el anillo de Yuuri mientras iba cayendo con sueño, efecto del té y los masajes—, lloro porque estoy demasiado feliz y estos sentimientos que tengo por ti me hacen sentir muy bien, porque nos entendemos, aunque siempre conversamos de muchas cosas, conociéndonos todavía más, como cuando conversamos de los viajes que he hecho y tantas cosas de mi vida que he vivido, tú me escuchas atento y siempre quieres saber más. Yo siento que esto es lo que necesitaba, alguien atento que me escuchara sin aburrirse y te necesito a ti, Yuuri. Nadie me hubiese cuidado mejor que tú y no solo eso, en estos meses tan cortos que hemos tenido desde marzo, nuestro cariño y amor ha crecido poco a poco y siento que seguirá creciendo y no es algo que se dé todo el tiempo, lo sé y por eso no quiero perderme esta oportunidad de mi vida.

—Oh, mi Vitya —Yuuri se quitó los lentes ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar llorar a su lado—, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, de verdad que te amo y te agradezco el que hayas llegado a mi vida de manera inesperada.

Viktor se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de un extremo a otro al oír esas palabras, por supuesto que las recordara cuando despierte y abrazara a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas cuando eso pase.

Yuuri miró el reloj y empezó a contar las dos horas que Viktor estaría dormido para prepararse para su primer encuentro erótico y el baile que le daría sería inolvidable. Estaba nervioso de hacerlo, quería darlo todo y lo haría luego de oír esas palabras de los labios de Viktor.

—No te voy a fallar esta vez, Viktor—Yuuri se fue a su cuarto con la osadía y la fuerza necesaria para prepararse ese día—, ¿cómo es posible que todos estos meses, curándote y recibiendo tus regalos y yo no te haya dado lo mejor de mí —eso era egoísta de su parte y odiaba ser así con Viktor, no luego de todas las inyecciones de amor suministradas esos meses por Viktor—. Te prometo que esta noche será totalmente diferente, Viktor, yo cumplo mis promesas.

Yuuri se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente al espejo. Solo Viktor lo había visto así en Turquía, pero no lo había visto vestido con algo erótico y sensual. Ya había pasado tiempo de que solo se mostraba bajo las sábanas por inseguridad. Aquella debía dejar de lado.

El japonés había preparado su habitación desde horas de la mañana. Al cabo de una hora de bañarse se puso un _babydoll_ masculino muy sexy, finalmente se arregló el cabello y se untó de cremas especiales que tenían un efecto relajante.

Cuando estuvo listo, acomodó las sábanas de su lecho color lavanda y encendió los velones aromáticos de vainilla y pino alrededor de la habitación para ambientar el lugar. Faltaba una hora para que Viktor despertara.

Se fue a buscar la caja de los dilatadores y los puso a un lado en la mesa. Cuando acabo de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, puso algo de música para matar el tiempo de espera mientras practicaba el baile que haría en presencia de Viktor. Tenía mucho tiempo sin bailar, bueno, no tanto. Yuuri en sus horas libres practicaba Yoga y también danzaba y ejercitaba su cuerpo, tampoco era un médico naturista hecho de papel.

—Estoy seguro que te va a gustar este momento, mi Vitya —se expresó a sí mismo ruborizado, llevando sus manos a su vientre y haciendo círculos—. Jamás me había sentido tan lleno de ti aún sin probarte.

La hora había pasado muy rápido y Yuuri estaba en su cama, en medio, esperando la llegada de Viktor por esa puerta. Viktor sabía que debía ir directamente a su cuarto como se lo pidió y recalcó varias veces.

Yuuri al ver que tocó la hora indicada se sentó en la cama y miró a la puerta. Recordó las claras palabras de Viktor. «Yo_ nunca llego tarde a una cita_». Lo esperó cinco minutos luego de la hora. Se asustó por un momento porque Viktor siempre cumplía, ¿será que le dio mucha medicina en la dosis esta vez? No puede ser posible.

Justo cuando Yuuri se iba a levantar para buscarlo, Viktor hace su aparición en el marco de la puerta con algo de sueño, pero al ver a Yuuri en esa fachada sexy, cierra de inmediato las mismas y se acerca a la cama, sentándose a su lado y oliendo el cuello de su novio de inmediato.

—Que bien hueles Yuuri, pero también estás muy hermoso y sexy esta noche, mi amor —Viktor lo miró impresionado y acarició su rostro—, esta medicina que me diste si estaba muy enérgica esta vez, casi me caigo de camino a tu cuarto.

Yuuri se rio de lo último que dijo, vaya entrada triunfal hizo por culpa de las medicinas, pero ese efecto se irá pronto. Luego empujó a Viktor hacia la cabecera de la cama haciendo que se recostara sobre las almohadas, luego se puso sobre él y se sentó en su entrepierna.

—No me quites la mirada de encima, Vitya, solo mírame a mí —le susurró al oído y le dio un ardiente beso para luego quitarse de encima suyo con una sonrisa ladina llena de pasión.

* * *

**Nota final**: ¡Sorpresa! Actualización doble: el fin de semana se viene el capítulo 25 y bueno, ya después de allí 10 capítulos más para el final de esta historia. Esto es para compensar la larga espera mientras termino mis historias pendientes. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Canción para este capítulo: **Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You**


	25. Capitulo 25: Hipnótico

**Capítulo 25: Hipnótico**

* * *

Yuuri no quería fallar y qué mejor manera de ponerse un poco alegre jurando hacer lo que nunca haría solo, pero sí acompañado, hace mucho no bebía, así que se había preparado medio vaso de _Tanqueray _[1] que compró su padre, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se lo bebió de golpe antes de hablar y darle la otra mitad a Viktor con el trago.

El ruso olió el líquido. Viktor sonrió al saber lo que era, solo agarró el vaso y también bebió del mismo, pero más despacio. Yuuri estaba un poco nervioso y se notaba, pero Viktor no se lo haría saber, quería que diera todo de sí mismo.

—Y bien Viktor, ¿prefieres que baile una canción movida o suave? —Yuuri tenía dos programas de baile, uno corto y otro bastante movido y sexy para el deleite de los ojos de su hermoso novio.

—Sorpréndeme, bebé, sabes que se me para hasta el corazón cuando me miras —Viktor se acomodó bien sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri de forma salvaje y decidió retarlo—. ¿Qué te dice mi mirada?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego de lo dicho por el ruso, encendió la música sin dudarlo dos veces.

Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee

_(_Oh, Dios mío, estoy profundamente arrepentido de haberte ofendido_)_

And I detest all my sins

_(_Y detesto todos mis pecados_)_

Because I dread the loss of heaven, and the pains of hell

_(Porque_ temo a la pérdida del cielo y a los dolores del infierno_)_

Con la primera nota de la música, Yuuri se disculpaba con Viktor por el trato del principio cuando se conocieron; era porque el japonés tenía una mente débil ante los pecados que se imaginaba y deseaba probar por primera vez con él, pero temía arruinar todo como siempre lo hizo en su pasado, no quería causarle dolor y perder el cielo a su lado.

Yuuri se quitó el pantalón corto y pegado que lo cubría, dejando ir todos sus miedos. En ese momento empezó con movimientos dóciles y firmes, danzando como si en el mundo solo existiese un hombre que podía ver su más oscuro deseo.

_But most of all because I love Thee,_

_(Pero_ más que todo porque te amo_)_

_And I want so badly to be good_

_(Y_ deseo tanto ser tan bueno...)

Sus movimientos lentos y su mirada fija en el ruso le contaban a Viktor que Yuuri llegó hasta él para ser amado y amarlo, por eso siempre será bueno para él, menos en la cama, porque es allí donde saldrían todos sus demonios.

A Viktor se le erizaron los vellos al sentir la historia, empezó a deleitarse con una sonrisa llena de gentileza al ver lo endiosado que lucía Yuuri con ese traje y mejor aún, con esas nalgas al aire libre que se veían estruendosas y perfectas. Yuuri lo volvió loco por la manera que las movía con sensualidad cuando se daba la vuelta hacia él.

Yuuri era como un ser celestial que te idiotizaba con su belleza.

Viktor leyó cada movimiento, mirada y sonrisa en el rostro del japonés solo para sentir que lo deseaba y lo amaba más que nunca.

_It's so hypnotic_

_(_Es tan hipnótica_)_

_The way he pulls on me_

_(_la forma en que me toca_)_

_It's like the force of gravity_

_Right up under my feet_

_(_Es como la fuerza de gravedad bajo mis pies_)_

Yuuri se acercó un poco a Viktor y éste le sonrió como un tonto, guiñándole un ojo y brindando con el vaso por su sensual baile.

Yuuri se quitó los lentes y le sonrió de vuelta, se volvió algo más salvaje, dándole gracias por tocar su cuerpo por primera vez y hacerle ver que el Dios del placer existía a pesar de tener miedo de hacer algo mal.

El sagrado templo de Yuuri tenía ese manantial de vida que dejaba correr el agua de forma libre, y que solo los ojos de Viktor tenían el placer de transitar, haciendo al ruso suspirar mucho tras ver con sorpresa cada desplazamiento de esas piernas y manos en perfecta sincronía contra el piso. Los sublimes movimientos de Yuuri subieron de nivel al punto de provocarlo de forma inimaginable cuando volvió a poner su trasero apuntando hacia él.

_It's so erotic_

_(__Es tan erótico__)_

Viktor no podía despegar la mirada de Yuuri, cada oscilación del cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el piso y la pared del frente, acompañado de difíciles vueltas hechas por el impulso de sus fuertes pies. Por suerte la habitación era bastante grande, y todo aquel baile era efectuado de forma pulcra por el Dios del erotismo. Su belleza era reflejada en su elástico cuerpo bailando para él.

_This feeling can't be beat_

_(Este sentimiento no puede ser vencido)_

_It's coursing through my whole body_

_(Está corriendo por todo mi cuerpo)_

_Feel the heat_

_(Siento el calor)_

El ruso estaba sintiendo un sinfín de vibraciones dentro de sí mismo, llenas de un incontable placer y locura al ver a Yuuri bailar de forma tan sensual, cuyo cuerpo rodaba al ritmo de la música sobre el borde de la cama para ir finalizando su rutina, era algo realmente espléndido y hermoso ante los ojos del platinado.

Viktor también respondió a ese baile con una mirada carnal y dándole pequeños mordiscos en sus labios cuando Yuuri se acercaba a robarle besos. De manera que los pensamientos del ruso se inundaron de las imágenes de esas suaves inclinaciones de su delgada cadera sobre la cama, entregándose y alejándose de él cada vez que a Yuuri le daba la gana.

_I got that burnin' hot des-i-i-i-re_

_(Tengo__ este ardiente deseo__)_

_And no one can put out my fi-i-i-re_

_(Y nadie puede apagar mi fuego)_

_It's coming right down through the wi-i-i-re_

_(Está descendiendo por el cable)_

—Dulzura, eres demasiado precioso, en cuanto más te miro más te deseo —lo alabó el ruso llevando la mano a su dura entrepierna, acariciando esa zona necesitada de amor mientras lo veía danzar como un precioso cisne.

Viktor sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, su cuerpo ardía como un volcán despertando de su largo sueño, con ganas de explotar todo a su alrededor, pero tenía que contenerse hasta que Yuuri estuviese listo.

_Here it comes_

_(Aquí viene)_

Yuuri le iba a dar la sorpresa final, una que había estado preparando desde que llegó de _Capadocia. Con_ ayuda de Phichit, Yuuri había añadido varias cosas a su cuarto; como un tubo y una cuerda, esta última emergió del techo.

_When I hear them eight o eight drums_

_(Cuando escucho los 808 tambores)_

Yuuri se fue hasta la pared y apagó las luces principales, solo quedaron encendidas las luces alrededor de las velas, aquellas que rodeaban toda la habitación y una parte central donde una cuerda había caído del techo, siendo agarrada por Yuuri al instante y mirando a Viktor, Yuuri besó la cuerda en señal de buena suerte, lo hizo sin quitar la vista de Viktor.

_It's got me singing_

_(Me tiene cantando)_

Aquel ambiente de erotismo fue suficiente para que Viktor se excitara al máximo de tanta emoción y sus ojos brillaran más con cada travesía que daba Yuuri sobre la cuerda. Su respiración se volvía caótica y eso que Yuuri ni siquiera lo había tocado. No, no era suficiente que Yuuri pusiera loco y rígida su entrepierna, parece que el japonés deseaba detener su corazón y apoderarse de su alma por completo, robarlo del mundo entero.

—Viktor, no te contengas cuando termine, enséñame todo lo que sabes —dijo Yuuri ronroneando.

Sin dejar de bailar, Yuuri amplió más sus inclinaciones pegado a la cuerda y saltó con fiereza, aferrándose a ella con maestría hasta quedar amarrado con sus piernas de manera firme y sensual, mientras mantenía sus manos al aire danzando sobre ella de forma salvaje, extendiéndolas hacia el único hombre que le robaba la calma.

_(como una chica volviéndose salvaje)_

_like a girl gone wild_

_(como una chica volviéndose salvaje)_

_A good girl gone wild_

_(Una buena chica volviéndose salvaje)_

El ruso corazón de león soltó un gruñido al ver lo magnifico que era Yuri: _¡Cuánto talento oculto tenía!_ Y no solo sus mágicas manos sanaban el dolor, sino también su poderoso y lindo cuerpo; aliviaban su solitario corazón, animando más todo aquello que estaba dormido dentro de él.

Yuuri se había convertido en un hechizo feroz que entraba por los ojos con su resplandor, aquel que se calaba por los huesos del platinado, haciéndole temblar hasta los cimientos.

Todo en Viktor se derrumbó como naipe al ser golpeado por ese bailoteo bárbaro de Yuuri sobre la soga, tanto que el ruso se masturbaba suave, pero con firmeza bajo las sábanas para contener sus más sombríos deseos de agarrar y azotar sin piedad a Yuuri por esas nalgas.

No quería esperar el momento para hacerlo suyo en un par de días más, cuando Yuuri estuviera listo.

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

_(Las chicas solo quieren algo de diversión)_

_Get fired up like smokin' gun_

_(Quieren encenderse como una pistola humeante)_

Su cuerpo se movía lleno de paranoia, pero con la exquisitez de una habilidosa chica. Yuuri estaba suelto totalmente, sin miedo, sin inseguridad de mostrarle a Viktor la fiera que tenía dentro. Yuuri sin duda que hizo a la soga suya, aquella que imaginaba que estaba siendo manejada por Viktor, amarrándola a su cuerpo y eso también activó al japonés haciéndolo verse más hermoso con su imagen totalmente llena de sudor.

_On the floor til the daylight comes_

_(en la pista hasta que la luz del día salga)_

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

_(Las chicas solo quieren algo de diversión)_

Viktor estaba llegando a la cúspide mientras masajeaba con fuerza su duro y enorme_ amiguito_. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo como si estuviera cogiéndose a Yuuri mentalmente amarrado de esa bendita cuerda. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sudando y agitado al igual que Yuuri por culpa de aquel baile caliente que le estaba regalando.

Para Viktor fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido de su Yuuri. Notando que estaba más relajado y totalmente entregado.

_The room is spinning_

_(La habitación da vueltas)_

_It must be the Tanqueray_

_(Debe ser el Tanqueray)_

La bebida era fuerte y ya estaba empezando a hacer lo suyo, Yuuri no podía controlarse aun sintiéndose mareado, tenía tiempo sin practicar esto. Aún así sus movimientos eran más enérgicos y ágiles; como si esa cuerda se hubiese convertido en Viktor, no quería soltarla, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ese simple elemento colgando.

_I'm about to go astray_

_(Estoy a punto de ir por el mal camino)_

_My inhibition's gone away_

_(mi inhibición se ha ido)_

Luego que terminó y no pudo contenerse más de ver a Viktor gozar sin él, Yuuri se bajó y empezó a gatear sobre la cama. Aún con la música activada, se metió por debajo de las sábanas de forma traviesa. Yuuri vio como Viktor estaba hecho un desastre y se sintió deseoso de ayudarlo.

—Déjame socorrerte con mi amor.

Viktor no lo pensó dos veces, agarró a Yuuri del cabello con ambas manos y lo acercó hasta su pene, sin dejar de mirarse ambos, Yuuri entendió la orden y eso le encantaba.

Yuuri, excitado, se la empezó a lamer y chupar hasta el tallo rápido y sin detenerse, Viktor le estaba dando una buena sacudida mientras lo agarraba del cabello, por lo que Yuuri se la tragaba entera, mientras Viktor empezó a follarse su boca de forma descontrolada. Las lágrimas de felicidad emergen de los ojos de Yuuri tras cada embestida a su hermosa y fina boca, que de fina no tenía nada.

_I feel like sinning_

_(Siento como peco)_

_You got me in the zone_

_(Me tienes en la zona)_

_DJ play my favorite song_

_(Dj pon mi canción favorita)_

_Turn me on_

_(__Enciéndeme__)_

La canción siguió sonando hasta que terminó, pero Viktor no quedó satisfecho y se corrió _dos..._ hasta _tres _veces dentro de su boca, dejando a Yuuri totalmente sin aire al tragarse todo su precioso néctar expulsado de forma brutal y sin compasión hacia la necesitada garganta del japonés, dejando al pobre azabache con ganas de más.

Yuuri se lamió lo que quedó entre sus labios. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloreadas de un bonito carmesí y su mirada estaba pintada con las pupilas dilatadas, fijas en Viktor, quien le sonrió y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Yuuri ha sido un buen chico —lo obligó a levantarse hasta la altura de sus labios y lo besó con dulzura, de forma profunda y tendida, tomando todo su aliento hasta que tuvieron que separarse una vez más—. Ahora es mi turno.

Viktor agarró la caja que estaba en la mesita de noche, poniéndola a un lado de la cama, luego con una de sus manos frotó la espalda de Yuuri y lo volteó con fuerza, haciendo que el japonés cayera de espaldas, luego con ambas manos alzó las caderas de Yuuri, inclinando las mismas hacia él, dejando ver sus hermosas nalgas. El ruso solo terminó de deshacerse de esa tanga que tenía Yuuri y suspiro lleno de placer al verlas, se deleitó mucho con ellas, eran realmente preciosas y firmes. Nunca iba a dejar de admirarlas.

—Ya hemos practicado mucho con el primer y segundo dilatador, ahora vamos con el tercero —le susurró Viktor al oído, dejándole una lamida, luego se separó y abrió la caja, provocando un ligero temblor en Yuuri al oírla abrirse—. Esto te va a molestar un poco más, es como meter cuatro dedos enteros en círculo, pero antes, quiero que me concedas un pequeño deseo culposo y juguemos un rato.

Yuuri tragó fuerte, su corazón latía a un ritmo tremendo y sonrió deseoso al oír lo que dijo el ruso. El japonés apretó las sábanas con fuerza de solo pensar lo que quería hacer Viktor con su trasero.

Yuuri inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, solo observó lo que iba a hacer cuando destapó una segunda apertura secreta dentro de la caja.

—¿Me dejas lastimarte solo un poco, Yuuri? —Viktor quería que Yuuri estuviera seguro de esto, por lo que Yuuri se sintió nervioso al inicio cuando lo vio tomar una azotina negra—. Podemos ir directo al grano y jugar con los dilatadores si no quieres, pero supongo que ya te lo imaginas. Solo responde, sí o no, yo me detendré si así me lo pides en caso de que aceptes.

Yuuri asintió en silencio, pero luego susurró un firme «_sí_». Confiando totalmente en Viktor, el japonés sentía que merecía ser castigado. Luego de provocarlo de esa forma, Yuuri se entregó totalmente a su deseo de hacerlo feliz y sentirse feliz él mismo, porque necesitaba conocer todo acerca de Viktor. Además, le excitaba la idea de que Viktor le enseñara ese lado que jamás había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

_[1]_**Tanqueray** es una marca británica de ginebra de origen inglés que es fabricada en Escocia y comercializada en todo el mundo por _Diageo Plc._ Bajo esta marca se comercializan muchas ginebras con distintas aromatizaciones y graduación de alcohol. Esta bebida tiene una graduación de alcohol de 47,3.

Notas finales: Mañana continuó con el final de la trama de otoño y entramos en invierno, así que el erotismo sigue en el próximo capítulo uwu, esto no acaba. Muchas gracias por leer, por ahora estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño toque.

Canción que acompaña el capítulo es **Madonna ~ Girl gone Wild**

_Matta Ne~_


End file.
